Harry's Menagerie
by SfoCrazy
Summary: Just after the Prophesy is release by Dumbledore Harry sees the light and is not happy. This starts teeth grinding unhappiness with many of Harry's acquaintances. His enemies fair far worse. Lots of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. Rated M for language at least. No Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Just after the Prophesy is release by Dumbledore Harry sees the light and is not happy. This starts teeth grinding unhappiness with many of Harry's acquaintances. His enemies fair far worse. Lots of character bashing, character death and not book compliant. Rated M for language at least. No Slash.

This is defiantly Mature so be pre-warned this hero is biting back. With 670,000 HP stories out there I have probably stepped on someone's toes, for that I apologize. I am having fun and this is addicting, so on with my attempt at writing or scribbling in my case. You get it as I write it and it's as fast as I can put the words down on the screen.

If you look past my grammar etc, you may find a story, then maybe not. This will contain lot of character bashing, character death and not book compliant.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^HARRY'S MENAGERIE^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

.

Chapter 1 –My life sucks

I tried to get a compartment away from everyone but as usual that is not happening. Ron and Hermione arrived just after Neville and Luna sat down. I have been trying to avoid everyone since the Ministry debacle and Sirius's death but everyone is trying to help me wade thought the guilt and sadness. They have already started and the compartment door hasn't even closed.

"It's not you fault..." Hermione rarely stops to breath in her diatribe.

Ron's slips in some foot in mouth comments while Hermione takes her breath, "He would have wanted to go that way".

My grunted answers or non response doesn't seem to slow them down. Neville looks like he would now prefer to be elsewhere. I am sure that they mean well but they must not realize they are pushing me to do things I'm not ready for and Merlin don't ask what I want.

"What are you going to do this summer Mate?"

That was a good question by Ron, opening his mouth and without thinking insert foot. The answer was work my ass off for the Dursley's morons and hope I got fed and not beaten, thanks for reminding me Ron.

"Excuse me I need to use the loo". I headed off to the rear of the Hogwarts Express to be alone and think. Its not that I haven't had the time but what I have learned is bothering me. No sooner am I portkeyed out of the Ministry, by Dumbledore, than he tells me a prophesy that I have to kill or be killed. It's not like I haven't asked him before why Riddle was after me but no he puts the information off till later. Why didn't he take me there to remove the stupid thing or tell me of its supposed importance? Sirius would have most likely not gone to rescue someone who would not have gone in the first place had I known of that stupid prophesy. Then there was the point of the 'Occlumency' training with Snape. All that did was open my mind up to Voldemort even more.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Hermione demanded. They had found me again.

"Yea Mate you need to come back to the compartment." Ron added.

As they grab me and haul me back I wonder who put them in charge of my life. It's one thing to be worried about someone but to force them to go here or do that or to tell them to stop being an idiot? I think, Oh yee who follow blindly shall hopefully live long enough to regret it. When they drag me into the compartment I pretend to fall asleep and thus ignore them. One of the last questions Hermione asked was something of the order of, "Don't you have anything to tell us?"

That question bounced around in my head. Dumbledore did say that I could tell Ron and Hermione the prophesy as they deserved to know. What is going on? Are any of these facts related? With no real answers the train arrives at the station and as I haul my trunk thought the portal I see the Dursley's being cornered by MadEye, Remus and a few others. This is not going to set well with Vernon and that means more trouble for me.

"And if he doesn't write us every three days you will receive visitors to find out why."

From the back seat of the car I can see Vernon's red neck and the glares thru the rear view mirror does not bode well for my return to Privet drive.

I no sooner drag my trunk into the house when Vernon swings a cricket bat and strikes me across my right side. That arm is now broken but Vernon and Dudley have just started. While I am laying on the floor Vernon is destroying my trunk, he is screaming that no tells him what to do, especially freaks. Dudley has delivered several kicks to my left side which are not doing much good for my ribs. A final kick to my head and I know no more.

The bright sun is shining in my eyes and not making my throbbing head feel any better. As I take inventory I realize this is not good. It appears that they did not stop after I was knocked out. My right arm is broken and so is my left leg. I think I have some broken ribs. My left hand has been crushed. From the feeling around my head I have been doing some heavy bleeding. What worries me most is I can't move my head. I could see the headlines the great "Chosen One" done in by a number ten boot. I think I would have had a full roll on the floor laughing fit if the first chuckle had not sent me unconscious from the pain.

When I came around I could tell evening was here and my magic had not done much to heal me. The thought that I now had all the time in the world to think didn't appeal to me. I would not try to think and definitely not laugh at any jokes. Hedwig was with Hermione so that Hedwig didn't suffer this summer, so I was stuck. Then the thought hit me that it was all for nothing and that I really didn't care anymore.

As sun woke me on the third day I had given up thinking, blaming or much of anything. I was not just broken this time but I was running a fever and no one was answering my calls. I was now to weak to do much but…by evening of the fourth day I was done and I knew it. Yea they we will send someone if they don't hear from Harry every three days, where are they?. I could almost feel death coming to claim me. What was any of this life worth, nothing! All my self guilt or worries and blindly following our great leader was good for, nothing!

Harry Potter thought he was hallucinating because of the fever, he was severely dehydrated but thought he could hear Fawkes singing somewhere in the distance. Shortly there after he slid back into the soothing blackness, he cease to live. Harry Potter's life was never mundane so his death could not be less. Having no more container to support itself the sliver of Riddle's soul departed the now cooling Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

I opened my eyes and almost fell out of the tree. All around a clearing were trees full of Phoenixes. In the center was a perch from an old dead tree stump on which a regal Phoenix stood.

"Welcome fledgling it is good to see you awake."

I wanted to say what was going on, all I did say was "Squawk"!

"Yes, it does take some time to adjust. We do not have much time so I must make this fast. We traded Death the horcrux in your head for your essence. When you get back you must find the kitten, you will recognize it immediately. You will be able to transform to your animagus form just by willing the transformation. For dark there must be equal light as equal good combats evil. Do well fledgling." Blackness and endless nothing again encased my world.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore was in his office sucking on his lemon drop. He was plotting Harry Potter's next great adventure. 'Occlumency' training with Professor Snape to protect the prophesy should teach him not to push me into releasing information before I am ready. Further opening his link to Voldemort will provide more information for my plans. Harry was a walking corpse so it was best to keep him controlled and confined. Now what kind of trial can I make for… the door flew open and Professor McGonagall charged in and not in a good mood.

"Albus Dumbledore you and your greater good has torn it this time. Harry Potter suddenly appeared in St. Mungo and he came in dead for all purposes. I told you how many time that those muggles were the worst type. They have beaten your golden boy so close to death that St. Mungo hospital is not sure he isn't."

"Minerva, the Dursley's surly did not think we were kidding when I sent MadEye to warn them."

"They must have been impressed by your message as they took a cricket bat to him and your check-up crew never checked to make sure Harry was safe from those monsters."

The great Albus Dumbledore should have looked up at his now motionless silver monitoring trinkets.

"Surely you exaggerate Minerva they..."

"The DMLE have the Dursley's and enough evidence to put them in Azkaban for life."

/Scene Break/

I came to feeling my throbbing head and aching body. Then there was the light when I opened my eyes, it added a super deluxe headache. The room appeared to be a hospital room and I was alone. My first thought was I was happy to be alive my second thought was the Phoenix's words about there must be good to equal the bad. Where was the good for me as I seemed to have a whole lot of bad in my life. Control was the problem; everyone had control of my life except me. That is my first decision I am going to run my life and if they don't like it then they can find someone else to control or fulfill the prophsey.

It felt like I was thinking alone for hours but whatever the amount of time I had decided on a few things. Money, Clothes, and some entertainment and that didn't mean playing chess with Ron. I was finished with my OWLs so I needed to drop some courses and take others or just drop Hogwarts completely. Then there was the thought of being an Auror and Quittage. There was going to be a few changes to that also.

The door opened and in floats Dumbledore like the Witch in the movie Cinderella. "Harry my boy the doctors say you have made a complete recovery and can leave tomorrow." Following behind him are my two friends Hermione and Ron. "I have had a word with the Dursley's and they now regret your treatment. When we move you from the Dursley's in July to our headquarters I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will arrange a shopping tour for your school supplies and replace what the Dursley's broke."

I think he was expecting the token argument from me about returning so he could give me "your mother's protection" response to make me feel guilty. Even though I ached I turned over on the bed with my back towards him.

"I will see you at Headquarters then." Dumbledore left the room.

"Harry Potter that is no way to act towards the Headmaster." Hermione started.

I wasn't going to start arguing with her either so I just remained silent.

"Hay Mate I brought my chess set want to play a game?"

They finally ran out of steam and left me to think. I laughed... me thinking through something before leaping straight in with both feet. The Ministry alone was enough to prove that I leaped and maybe never thought. Then I chuckled as the words fashed in my head, Destination, Determination, Deliberation.

/Scene Break/

Remus delivered me to the Dursley's and my room. I was sure the Dursley's had been threatened but how long that would last was anyone's guess.

"So how are you cooping with Sirius's passing?" Remus didn't seem like he wanted to talk about Sirius either.

"I'll live. I just hope to get my hands on some of those Deatheaters; Bella is on the top of my list."

"Harry you can't think like that." He then changed the subject. "You will have your own room when you get to Headquarters."

"How did that happened? I thought Molly demanded I keep Ron company in Ron's room?" Add another area of being told or led I thought.

"Well she still does but Sirius left us the house in his will and …"

"When did this happen?"

"The last week of school, Dumbledore didn't want you bothered and as your guardian he told the Goblins to put everything off until you are older."

I held my temper. I receive no special training to care of Voldemort but..."Remus how did Dumbledore get the Dursley's out of jail? Remus just shrugged his shoulder and made small talk until he left. Gringotts was now on the top of my list for a visit. Dumbledore said older? Was older going to be when I turned of age or at fifty? The higher levels of the Ministry worked on bribery yet I wasn't allowed to have any money? The thought of my money getting the Dursley's out of jail for beating me flashed across my brain. It took a few minutes to force myself to calm down.

Later I opened the window to get some fresh air and I could sense or feel there was a guard under an invisibility cloak and lurking outside, Phoenix sense maybe? The guard did start my desire to race downstairs and …not only was I being controlled but now I'm a prisoner. I stopped and forced my self to relax, there was no reward for yelling at someone who would ignore me and obey Dumbledore.

I started on my Phoenix form. Changing into a Phoenix was not a problem but flying took a while to master especially in a small room. I had a few mishaps like running into the wall. I didn't realize until later that in my first crash I had dislodged my glasses. Returning to human form I was preparing an attempt to flame when I saw across the room my bent and twisted glasses. Somehow my eyesight had been corrected. Flaming attempts got me no where until late that night.

With no call for lunch or dinner I was hungry come the next morning. I aimed for the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron and while there with no problems flaming there, the landing was a bit rough and the wall hard. I had to ask Tom to open the wall as Vernon had destroyed my wand along with destroying all my pathetic property. I entered Gringotts and approached a teller.

"Master Goblin I wish access to my vault but I do not have my key. Can I get a replacement key?"

"Prick you finger and press here for identification." Was the response until I was identified? Then the Teller quickly escorted me to the office of someone called the Potter account manager.

"Mr. Potter I am Lockjaw the Potter account manager how can I help you?"

"Well I was attempting to get a key for my vault as I need some galleons for shopping."

"Oh dear no, your guardian has frozen all your vaults in both the Potter and Black estates."

"What vaults? I was only talking about the vault I know about for school. He hasn't frozen that also has he?"

"Hasn't he told you about your vaults? Has he given you your introduction to becoming a lord? All this was required to be done starting on your fourteenth birthday."

Sorry but I knew nothing about vaults and no one has done any lordship training or guidance. All they do is stick me at my muggle relative's house to get worked like a slave and beaten like a dog. They now have a guard on the place so I don't get out. That's why I want into my school vault I am looking for a place to live. Not to mention getting something to eat this week."

"You jest Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry Lockjaw but the clothes you see are my best and only clothes. I also need galleons to buy a new wand as the head muggle destroyed mine last week when he put me in the hospital."

Lockjaw didn't seem overly happy about my news but gave me a key to my school vault. He also took some memories of Vernon's beating me and Dumbledore's directing my return to the Dursley's. He however stated, with a grin, that the trust vault refilled to a ten thousand galleon level on my birthday each year and that my estate owned properties including houses.

"Let me have two thousand galleons and convert the rest of the galleons in the vault to pounds. I will be back to pick the pounds later this afternoon. That way I may visit my full vault on my birthday." I smiled and Lockjaw laughed. There was more than one way to skin a flubber worm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Shopping

.

I headed off into Knockturn alley for a wand.

"So your muggles snapped your wand, can't have that can we. You got the fifty galleons for a Ministry free wand? He thought I was lying and was just trying to get a wand without a tracer on it, why not do just that?

"Yes Sir I believe I have that covered. The wand that got snapped was holly and phoenix feather."

"That's a good tail to tell the ministry but you don't feel like that fits you. Let's head in back and see what we come up with."

We came up with elder wood and Thestral tail-hair. That surprised me but then it was something to add to the list of things that were not making sense.

The trunk shop sold me the deluxe two bedroom model with auto-shrinking charm and security locks. The master bedroom and living room I kept simple as far as furnishings. The kitchen was also simple but it did carry a stasis charm on the larder so nothing could go bad food wise. Not five steps out of the front door of the shop, "Why if it isn't the Ministry's nasty nocturnal nightmare."

The twins had arrived and had me in their new shop as fast as I could be dragged. "So we have these new..." The twins double speak was fun but only for a short period of time. "So the Ministry has given us huge orders for the anti-spell hats and cloaks." George was looking proud.

"You should see what we did with some variations to the hat and cloak." Fred stated and George of course finished. "The hat can make you look like someone famous and the cloak can..." Fred picked up the talk "adjust you body appearance but we have some legal problems with that."

They gave me a shrunken box of their new products with an instruction sheet and I finally got to escape. I was chuckling to myself as I left. Could you imagine anyone trying their products voluntarily without an instruction sheet. Then I thought of Ron and his eating habits.

Now it was time to chase down that kitten that I was supposed to recognize. The Magical Menagerie indeed carried a variety of pets and pet items. As I scanned the cages I immediacy saw my black kitten. It looked like a plain black kitten except for the white lighting bolt on its forehead. I got the appropriate snacks and litter box, the kitten however was not having me leave it in the trunk with its necessities. It insisted on riding on my shoulder. After robes at Madam Malkins's the kitten could be found either on my shoulder or in my robe pocket. The kitten was cute and cuddly but also a determined little ball of fur, Hedwig was going to have a fit whenever she showed up.

/Scene Break/

"Thanks Lockjaw for your assistance."

"You sure you can find the place and know how to get past the wards?"

"Yes I think I have everything and I will see you on my birthday if not sooner."

"Good luck Harry Potter."

Luck I was needing because not sooner that I get to the alley next to the Leaky Cauldron when kitten becomes a problem. She would not stay in the trunk unless I stayed with her. The minute that I tried to leave she would latch her claws into my robe and refuse to let go. So I decided to get sneaky and transformed into my Phoenix form and flamed outside the trunk. Don't ask me how I knew but I swiveled my head round to look behind me and there was kitten firmly latched on to my tail feathers. She let go when I started to transform.

"You're a smart little thing and you want to ride on a Phoenix?" Kitten gives me a meow like "you had better believe it". So I shrunk the trunk, transformed and as kitten had already latched onto my tail feathers, I flamed.

The house was a rental in Godric's Hollow. I was lucky as it had no tenants and was ready for habitation. The place was a cottage on Lancaster road down by the lake so I had no complaints. I did have one problem that I hoped to cure this evening. I transformed, the kitten pounced on my tail feathers and I flamed to Privet Drive.

I changed out of my new robe and with my old hand me downs I went to talk to an invisible guard of my prison. Kitten was on my shoulder happily bouncing along with me. I walked up to the invisible guard and just felt I was right.

"Good evening Remus, enjoying prisoner duty?"

"How did you know it was me Harry?"

"ESP and a good nose." I laughed, "So are you a replacement for my three-day check or do I need to send my owl, which is not here, to notify you guys?"

"The word is no intrusion into the house unless you are in trouble. I think that's part of the agreement to keep Vernon off your back."

"Right that ought to work for an hour or two. Say where is my invisibility cloak and left over items from Vernon's trunk demolishing exercise?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want you to have your cloak back as he feels you would be tempted to use it to leave Privet drive."

"Oh is he going to get a piece of my mind when I get to Headquarters"

"Harry, he is only trying to look out for your safety."

"Remus I have had it with everyone helping me to be a prisoner and restricting my liberties, the "Greater Good" smells like rotten fish to me right now."

"Nice kitten, where did you pick it up."

"Nice change of subject Remus, really smooth transition. The kitten kind of latched on to me and won't let go, so it's a new permanent addition.

/Scene Break/

Morning brought us to Diagon alley for breakfast. While there Tom and I started to chat about this and that while kitten got fish breath with a kipper.

"So Harry what brings you here? A bright young lad like you ought to be out chasing the girls if you don't have one tucked away somewhere." Tom grinned.

I had decided that Mr. Weasley was right and "The truth will out". To tell you the truth Tom Dumbledore has me locked in a muggle prison in Surrey. The muggle guards are my relatives and since they beat me a lot I am right now an escaped prisoner for the day."

"Now Harry you shouldn't joke like that especially in public."

"Joking I'm not, want to see the scars? I just got out of the hospital last week after they beat be into a coma. Dumbledore just returned me to them and put up guards to ensure I don't escape. Not to worry Tom I am just going to get a few books on advanced spells since no one is interested in teaching me how to beat the half-blood tosser nobody can name." I got up, waved goodbye and headed to Flourish & Blott's to buy those advanced books. I had always kept all this information to myself but I had turned over a new leaf and I figured that the truth was no longer my problem. I would have worn the twins new hat but I figured the faces available were just trouble. I could imagine looking like Fudge or Dumbledore. There were more faces available but I decided my face brought enough troubles.

I grabbed a cab to find that the The Royal Bank of Scotland was on Charring Cross Road, small world.

I was getting 'the look down your nose' at the kid that doesn't have the quid to open an account. The ten thousand pounds that I plopped down got me an account and a credit card. I wanted to see the look on their faces come this July. I then proceeded to purchase some real clothes that fit me but I am a boy and jeans and t-shirts do not make a wardrobe. That's when while wondering and lost in a high-end shop. "Is that you Potter? Where are you friends? They didn't let you out by yourself?" Tracey Davis was exorcising her mouth. At least it was a pretty Slytherin mouth with no relationship to Malfoy's. That's when kitten raised her head from my jacket pocket.

"Oh how cute." The gushing was on and was soon joined by a very pretty Daphne Greengrass.

I'm not sure how it happened but the girls had me standing 'up straight' while putting formal dress coats or silk shirts in front of me to see how I looked. I suddenly had a pile of the right style of clothing for the proper muggle.

"So not being rude but how do you girls know about muggle no less proper formal muggle dress?"

"My father is a muggle." Tracey stated that like I was going to say something nasty.

Daphne just gave Tracey a slight push and said, "So was Potter's mother you doof."

Turning to me Daphne continued, "The Greengrass family does business with the top muggle's in the country so I got exposed early."

I expected to be laughed at but, "How about I treat you girls to a pizza or whatever." The next thing I know we are all laughing over a pizza and cola. Next step I thought.

"How about I spring for a cinema tomorrow night?" I tentatively asked.

"No sorry we have a meeting tomorrow but we are free the night after." Daphne answered.

The date was made and I flamed to Godric's Hollow. I started studying a number of subjects besides curses. I read up on 'apperating', Ancient Runes and what a lord is required to know. I needed to 'apperate' as I couldn't flame all the time, Runes is a course I want to learn for warding. My interest was started by LockJaw when he said I was to get lordship training at fourteen by my guardian. I had a good guess who that would be but why keep the knowledge away from me. Just like access to my vaults, why. Information kept from me was valuable, so I studied.

The night of the cinema date was here but first I needed to make an appearance somehow at Privet Drive or someone might check on me. So late afternoon I flamed into my room. I opened the window and when I felt the guard I waved. As I retreated back into the room Hedwig glided in with a letter. She spotted the kitten on the bed and dive straight at her. I yelled but that is not what made Hedwig screech and abort her dive. The little kitten was no longer sitting on the bed but a very large tiger was.

Being the brave idiot that I am I stepped between the two. Hedwig was on her cage and… "You are now going to be called Tiger, a little kitten you are not. So does Tiger sound ok with you?" A grumble and a nod was my cue to success. "Now Hedwig, there has been something's that have changed since you were last here. That's as far as I got as Vernon came charging into the room with his cricket bat. I wondered if he slept with the thing. Tiger turned her head to look Vernon in the eye. I think he double soiled himself as he let loose an ear piercing scream as he stumbled backward out of the room. The next thing I know is Tonks in charging into the room waving her wand.

"Harry what's going on here? Vernon is downstairs whimpering that there is a tiger in this room."

"Well there is, Tonks this is Tiger my newest familiar, Tiger this is Tonks."

"Meow" Tiger the kitten said in greetings to Tonks.

"Dumbledore must have used a memory charm on him to many times. Vernon is turning into a fraidy cat. I'll just return to my patrolling."

I told Hedwig to have a good hunt and that I would be at our new home by midnight. I got the letter and a strong nip while Hedwig was departing.

"Now it's your turn you sneaky shape shifter."

"Meow"

You're not human but there is only a couple of species that can shift animal to animal. Are you going to let me know what your base shape is?"

"Meow"

"Ok be that way, just stay cute."

The cinema was nice but the Chinese afterwards was a fun time. Every one took the Mickey out of me and my skills with chop sticks. However Tracey got to whooping over the ground chili pepper paste she piled on a piece of shrimp.

"How about another date this weekend girls, you decide and I pay?"

"That's really a pureblood invitation, so smooth and as debonair as I've heard." Daphne giggled.

"Sorry but I have to beg off as my parents have an outing and I must attend."

"Daphne?"

"Not supposed to without Tracey as a chaperone but if you wish come over and we can spend the day at the pool."

I got the time and address and watched the girls 'floo' home."

I spent the remaining days studying and practicing what I could. I figured I had made great progress in learning but the practical still took practice and some things were to dangerous to do alone. So then came Saturday and my pool date.

I flamed to where I thought the address was and a hundred feet in the air. I wasn't off by much and soon found a safe place to return to human form. I knocked on the door and was met by an elf. Then Mr. Greengrass arrived and I was glad that I had studied up on the proper greetings in magical society. Just then Daphne showed up in a bikini and besides my jaw dropping I was afraid my eyes would fall out. WOW!

"Ah to be young again" was all that Mr. Greengrass said before he left me with Daphne.

Tiger popped out of my pocket and made a bee line to Daphne for a scratch job which left me jealous about then. Nevertheless I was taken where I could change and the elf escorted me to the pool. We had a fabulous time.

"Daphne I was wondering if I might try something I have been studying but need someone around if it goes wrong" from her look I continued, "I want to try and 'apperate' nothing big just across the pool would satisfy my curiosity."

"It's your funeral Mr. Potter, however, do not make a mess or I will have you cleaning here all next week." Daphne had a huge smile on her face which made me weak insides.

I 'apperated' across the pool and then back and then being so happy I did a back flip into the pool. Daphne sat there applauding me before joining me in the water.

"Nicely done Potter what are you going to do for an encore?"

"Well I am studying up on runes and hope to take a test at the Ministry so I can join the runes class." That got me an invite to dinner and a discussion on how she would help me pass those Ministry tests. I was at Daphne's place every evening for studying and well it was no time that I knew and she knew but no direct words were said about becoming a couple. Thing would have worked smoothly but a school owl brought a letter from Dumbledore stating that he would pick me up at the Dursley's and deliver me to Headquarters this Friday. It figured, anything to ruin my weekend studying with Daphne.

/Scene Break/

"Lockjaw how are you doing, making a ton of gold I hope?"

"Actually Harry the answer is great and I hope to very soon thanks to you."

"This I have to hear. I just stopped to clean out my school vault as today is my birthday."

"Its not like I didn't expect you and here is your pounds all nicely wrapped. I however have some other paperwork that you wish to sign. You made accusations last time we met and provided some memories if you remember? Well we have been investigating and you have been ill-served by your guardians."

"Guardians, like in more than one?"

"Yes indeed you are an heir to an ancient house as such certain things are due you under law and prodigal. Your blood relative was abusive and almost killed you. Your legal guardian was in Azkaban for most of your life and your magical guardian put you with the abusive relatives. Further you were never given the mandatory lordship briefing which explains you position in life and your vault and its management."

"What does all this mean to me?"

"Well if you just read this and if you wish sign here and here, it all should become clear. You have to read these documents anyway."

A couple of minutes later, "Thank you Lockjaw you have just found another way to skin a flubber worm. Are you able to accept bonus money for a job well done?"

"We live a breath for the day."

"Well take a thousand Galleons as a bonus for this with my thanks."

/Scene Break/

"The bank of Scotland was impressed by such a large deposit."

I flamed to Greengrass manor. "Daphne, will you become my girlfriend?" Harry Potter's first mad attempt at romance I thought.

"Yes Harry but we are going to have problems over our being together."

"Yes let's count the ways." I grinned. "Do we make it public or keep it secret?"

"Oh secret is the only way but meeting is going to be hell."

"No Daphne I have that covered I just don't want you in any danger."

"Well let's break the news to father as he may have a cow."

"Dead before my first kiss." That got me a slug to the shoulder but it had been a whirl wind romance. We just fit together I thought.

As we walked down the hall Daphne stopped and turned and I got that first kiss. Soft and sweet and I was now walking on air I was so inflated. I deflated as we walked into Mr. Greengrass's study.

"Father I wish to inform you that Mr. Potter has asked to be my boyfriend and I have accepted."

"Daphne you know better than that."

"Astoria can take my place as it will work the same in the end."

Being a complete klutz I opened my discussion with an, "Err?"

"It's a pureblood thing. To pass down the Greengrass name and fortune requires a male heir. Father is panicking he needs us married off to a no name so my first male can be named Greengrass. You have the same problem but if I don't give you a male heir you can always take a second wife."

"Stop it right there, there will be no second wife I am just working up to having a girl friend."

"I will only allow this if you two enter a marriage contract and you give up all rights to the Greengrass fortune." Daphne looked at me.

"Where do I sign?" I had hardly gotten it out of my mouth when Daphne leaped on me and I got the second kiss of my life. The contract was not that easy to agree on. I was not overly happy with a lot of the fine print so we haggled. The contract left us both the option to cancel the contract without bad things happening. Well Mr. Greengrass got to keep the bride price come whatever but at the time I though "What was twenty thousand Galleons" as she was my lovely Daphne.

"So arrange everything with your father as tomorrow I get hauled off to Dumbledore's second Potter prison and escaping it will be quite challenging. Oh, give him this when he starts talking about guardians sighing."

Friday arrived and so did Dumbledore who sent my trunk ahead then got me involved with getting his new potion master. That ment either Snape was dead or he got his job as DADA instructor. Well I can always switch elective.

"I arrived with Tiger on my shoulder and a very upset Tiger over 'apperating' but her mood did not improve as when I entered Grimmauld Place the portrait started screaming. Then Molly Weasley thundered in to give me a hug. The rest of the crowd was headed in, each in their own personal attack formation.

Little Tiger was hissing and with claws bared, she launched into the arm that was encircling me, the Molly's strangulation hug. Tiger was good at drawing blood.

This of course got the noise level increased. Molly is screaming that the little monster be put down and the portrait screamed on.

"Remus would you show me to my room and would everyone else back off and shut up."

"Harry we know you are upset over Sirius death but you shouldn't take it out on everyone else." Hermione gave her advice.

"Remus could we before I am forced to put down this riot."

When we got to the third floor the yelling was fading. "Remus how much of this house have you turned over to these idiots?"

"They are holding their meetings here and the Weasley's are staying here as well as Hermione."

"So you and I still control who comes and goes or who enters into my room or cleans this place?"

"Of course Molly likes to take over but they are still only guests."

"Thanks Remus, I am not going to start any troubles but if they want to get rid of Tiger they are going to lose. That will also apply to restricting her or me to my room. They are guest and not my keepers or family."

Remus left to help quite the herd and Ron and Hermione open the door and rush in, "Harry Potter you are being rude and I don't care…"

"Ever heard of knocking on the owner's door? You are but a guest in this house."

"Harry Mate how about a game of chess?"

"Sorry Ron I've given it up as a lost cause. Why don't you take Hermione here and have a game or two."

"You are not fooling us you are still upset over…"

"Hermione if you don't mind I have studying to do and you are interrupting me. Please leave."

"And what's this about not wanting to share a room with Ron he is your best Mate."

"Well if you are so worried about Ron having a roommate then why don't you jump right in and share? Now get out!" They finally got the message and I sealed and silenced the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –How many days till Hogwarts?

.

The next morning at breakfast the war of wills continue. I had dished up a herring for Tiger and was about half way through breakfast myself when Molly decided to issue chores. When it got to me, "Harry you and Ginny take the dinning room and…"

"Nope, not happening." I notice Remus scrunched up in anticipation of the Molly blow out.

"You listen here young man when…"

"I'll be in my room studying I do not wish to be disturbed."

Molly whipped out her wand and found herself immobilized. "Release me this instant I am going to give you such a hide tanning that…"

"Silence charms do work quite well, don't you think? As I said I will be studying in my room and do not wish to be disturbed. Enter at your own risk." I almost started laughing when I saw the slack jaws on the twins.

I was heavily into my rune text when my door was opened and Dumbledore walked in only to find himself covered in water, red dye water.

"I told that lot of imbeciles I did not want to be disturbed, now get out."

"Harry was this really called for?"

"Go away I'm not interested."

"Your attitude is not going to be allowed to continue." Dumbledore had lost his twinkle.

"Going to what? Seal my vaults, not tell me about lordship training or are you going to return me to the Dursley's. No I don't think you have much to barging with, get out, this is my house and you are just about ready to be declared a trespasser."

To my surprise Dumbledore left.

The next morning I was still trying to figure a way to either get confined to my room or go to my room without being disturbed. Molly Weasley cured my problem at breakfast or I should say the lack of breakfast.

"You young man will not be receiving anything to eat until you do your chores…"

While I am sure her rant would continue I turned to Remus and said, "Remus please insure that this cretin is removed from this house by the time I have returned from breakfast. She is the domestic here not I." I turned and walked out the door and headed quickly out the fount door. I hit it with as sealing charm and ran down the street till I could find a private spot. I flamed to the Ministry of Magic for my testing on Runes, Tiger seemed happy to be gone from that house as much as I was. Lea was grumbling over all the free food that was left behind.

Testing went well as far as I could tell and my results would be forwarded to Hogwarts by start of term. After a casual lunch I headed to Daphne's with more on my mind that kissing. I found the Mr. Greengrass had been busier than expected and a contract lay on his desk.

"I think a lot of people have underestimated you Lord Potter. It's quite the feat to get emancipated this early and not have it all over the papers."

"Please keep it under your hat as I am in a spitting war with Dumbledore and his herd of idiots. Right now I would like to read through this contract." It was quite simple and straight forward so I signed it. I took back my copy of the emancipation and requested to see Daphne.

"That is not required since you signed that contract. You and she are now engaged. I just hope you know what you bit off as she is a bit strong willed."

/Scene Break/

"Daphne I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming an animagus?"

"Funny man you have been talking to my father no doubt?"

"Err, no, not about this."

"He should know I have been getting the ingredance for the reveling potion from his busness warehouses. I am brewing it right now, the potion should be ready by the end of the week."

"Great as I have something to show you and you will see its benefits immediately." I transformed.

"That means we can go anywhere any time we want even while at Hogwarts." There appeared to be a bit of a rule breaker in Daphne.

"Yes and I will have the time for you. I have or will be giving up Potions, DADA and Quittage.

Meanwhile Tiger had wormed her way to Daphne's lap for a petting which Daphne was absent mindedly doing.

I thought it was a good joke at the time, "Tiger if you please." Tiger transformed and Daphne fainted.

/Scene Break/

I spent the night in Godric's Hollow and took breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. I used the 'floo' to return to Grimmauld Place. The reception was noisy as expected. I looked at Remus and just shook my head, "You sold out to Dumbledork as I see the domestic is still here." Remus just shook his head and left the room.

"You can't be insulting the Headmaster like that…" I cut off Hermione

"Who, Dumbledork my warden and keeper of the keys?"

"He's only trying to protect you." Hermione retorted.

"Oh can it Hermione it's getting boring to say the least. When are you going to admit that Dumbledork is a control freak?"

"Haven't I been your friend long enough? You should tell us where you have been and what was so important to worry everyone."

"Isn't going to work any more Hermione as I will tell you what I want to tell you not because you keep asking."

"But Dumbledore said you had a prophesy to tell us." Ron whined.

I just shook my head and went to my room as the big cheese would be told of my return and would have words for me.

Dumbledore entered my room looking none to happy. "Where were you Harry?"

"None of your business I am not at school at this time Headmaster."

"This attitude of yours must stop Harry."

"Then invite Voldemort over for tea as I have nothing better to do and I'm sure he is the only one that will change my attitude."

"I am afraid I am going to have to restrict you to your room. We cannot have you indangering yourself by running all over London. I am your guardian and must be obeyed." He turned and started to leave but I got in a dig before he left.

"Locked in my room and not allowed food, just like the Dursley's. Nice prison you run Old Man." Inside I was jumping for joy as I got what I wanted.

The door closed and I heard and felt the door being sealed magically. I transformed and watched Tiger leap across the room to grab my tail feathers. I 'flamed' to Godric's Hollow. I thought for awhile on what I should do while Tiger purred on my lap. The little thing was a pushover for an ear scratch.

With my mind made up I flamed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and a bar full of people. "Hay Tom remember I told you about Dumbledore insuring I was stuck with abusive relatives? Guess what he's taken over the task. Right now I am locked in my room, sealed in by him and the Domestics won't provide any food for me. He's getting to old and incompetent I slipped out to get a bit here were the food is safe. So far he hasn't taken a cricket bat to me, yet." That I hoped would stir up the hornets. Tiger and I finished eating and I took the 'floo' to the Ministry. I swore out a complaint for child abuse on good old Uncle Vernon and then started to 'floo' back to Grimmauld place but changed my mind. I was an adult and that jinformation would be releleased sooner or later. The office for 'apperation' testing was my next stop.

"Lord Potter I see your paperwork is in order so lets see if you can 'apperate' to the circle at the end of the room and back to this circle."

"Oh very good and with no sound, excelent. Are you going to want a side-along certification on your licence?"

"Why not, everyone should stay within their licence." I hoped no one asked for my 'anamagus' licence.

"Indeed Lord Potter. Now it is a fair distance to be 'apperating' but please take me to the park in London."

Well no body told me there was a limit on how far you could 'apperate' and I had just been reading about places like the London bridge in Arizona and well the tester was in a bit of shock. I 'apperated' to North Main St London Ohio and the Cowlinc Park. The black and white police car lettering told the whole story. My pheonix powers must be leaking into my 'apperating' skills. I took him back and he gave me my licence. I'm not sure he knew what he was doing being as shocked as he was.

/Scene Break/

It took a while for the news to come back to Dumbledore about my words at the Leakey Caldron.

This time when Dumbledore demanded how I got out I said "Simple" and I 'apperated' to my room. He had to take down all his work to get the door to my room open the one that he had magicaly sealed earlier. He then said that Snape would be there that evening to teach me 'Occlumency'. I just shrugged and said "Good luck old man; you will find that you are no longer in control" as he stomped off. He resealed the door to my bedroom.

Later I laughed as Remus was made to change the wards and remove me from the authorization list for 'apperating' in or out. I grabbed my trunk and flamed to Godric's Hollow.

I studied there at my place and visited Daphne who was now trying to complete her transformation. I was not of much help as my capabilities were gifted and not learned. She however had gifted lips.

Then the Dailey Profit had headlines about Albus Dumbledore and child abuse. Then there was one about imprisoning children. The story about Harry Potter's relative's abuse and Dumbledore's involvement was sensational. So the remainder of August was quite busy for Albus Dumbledore getting the Dursley's out of prison.

The Profit was finally forced to stop running stories about him. Mrs. Weasley's howlers kept me informed about her being upset that I was no where to be found. Their side effect was it kept me informed about most of what was going on, even if that was not their purpose. About that time the wards fell at Privet drive. Dumbledore got the Dursley's out in time while the Deatheaters burnt the house to the ground. Daphne was happier about that news than I was.

On September 1st I boarded the Hogwarts express early and waited for what would come next. Snape was almost a given when I arrived at Hogwarts. I had aggravated Dumbledore and wondered if I could make him explode like a balloon that was over inflated. I wondered if Dumbledore was going to turn Snape loose on me to correct my wayward ways. My musing was interrupted by "Hi Mate where you been?"

"Yes Harry where have you been hiding? What were you thinking? Why did you run off? We all have been worried about you."

"Nice weather for our trip to Hogwarts isn't it?" I smilled.

"Mate they were talking of Snape ripping your brains out." Ron added.

"No Ron, that not what they were talking about." Hermione huffed.

"I was thinking that I had such a nice time at headquarters that I may put my half of Grimmauld up for sale."

"Harry you wouldn't!" Hermione was aghast.

"I wonder if I could get a better price from Voldemort for the place." I was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Neville and Luna joined us about that time and the train started it long journey."

Tiger was of course sitting on my lap getting petted.

"Harry why is that cat not a cat? And why is all the dark gone from your nigglbits?

"Oh I thought you saw the Nargals run off with the dirty linen and of course the cat is a cat."

"Of course it's a cat but not on fairy nights."

"My thoughts exactly Luna I think you have it right."

"What in the hell are you two talking about? Yelled Hermione.

"Why cats and fairies and Nargals that like dirty linen, of course." Luna groaned.

Questions and more questions were sent to me but my answers were most likely heading back to the headmaster. Therefore, they got no anwers. I excused myself pleading the loo and once there I 'flamed' to Godric's Hollow. I puttered around there for a few hours and then Tiger, Lea and I flamed to the Trophy room at Hogwarts. Lea immeadiatly set off on a dinner expidition. As all the students came pouring into the Great Hall I snuck in and sat down looking as innocent as possible.

"Hay Mate, Snape is searching for you out by the front steps."

"Thanks Ron I figured he would try and grab me before I got in here."

"Where did you go, we searched the train and couldn't find you?" Hermione demanded.

"The Nargals wanted the rest of the dirty linen." I chuckled, well it worked for Luna.

After the feast I cornered Professor McGonagall, "I will be dropping DADA also this year. I also will be requesting your attendance at all meetings with the headmaster."

"Mr. Potter don't you feel with the problems that pervade the country that DADA would be a useful subject, especially for you?"

"I am sorry Professor but I am having and have had problems with professors at Hogwarts. This is one of the reasons that I request your attendance with any meetings with the Headmaster. There is an excellent chance that open hostilities will be breaking out and…"

"Mr. Potter please report to my office immediately." Dumbledore was already walking away.

"Only at Professor McGonagall's convenience, she is my head of house."

"Her attendance is not required only yours."

"Sorry but per Hogwarts rules, I fear being in the same room alone with an accused child abuser." I had to throw that in with the Hall being full of students. "Her present is mandatory if I request it." Take that Mr. Smarty pants I thought.

As we settled into our chairs in the Headmasters office Dumbledore started, "Harry your attitude is unacceptable and it will change while you are here at Hogwarts."

I was about to start telling him to jump in the lake but McGonagall stepped in, "Albus I have not observed any problems with Mr. Potter in the few hours he has been in the Great Hall. You will need to be more specific."

"The reasons are his failure to obey his guardian, disappearing from his home for days and evading Professor Snape on his arrival."

"Since when has Hogwarts enforced restrictions imposed by a guardian and what was Professors Snape's emergency."

"Professor Snape was to inform Mr. Potter of his 'Occlumency' lessons each Thursday at Three after DADA lessons."

"No thanks Sir I don't want any extra classes."

"This is mandatory for you Harry."

"Albus have you gone around the twist? How can you force a single student to take lessons in a subject not taught at Hogwarts?"

As we left a fuming Dumbledore I told Professor McGonagall, "We have not heard the last of this from them. Snape will find me in the corridor and assign me detentions every Thursday. The detention will be 'Occlumency' training."

"Just inform me of any detentions and I will deal with them accordingly."

"Yes Professor. I am sure there will be a few that I deserve."

"Why is that Mr. Potter?"

"Let's just say that there is going to be a change of responses to certain actions."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –Ron and Draco meet the menagerie

.

Things were changing at Hogwarts.

Daphne was now a black panther but unlike Tiger her claws were a bit large so we made an emergency harness for her transport. I wanted to be left with a few tail feathers. While Daphne and I started meeting in unused class rooms in remote parts of the castle it turned out to be ever so difficult. Difficult for Daphne to sneak in and out of Slytherin and I had friends that stuck to me like glue. While I could flame us to Godric's Hollow it was dangerous if someone came looking for us besides those classrooms were dusty and dirty. Our solution was to use each others beds. With the curtains drawn no one could see and people usually said something before ripping open your bed curtains. If anyone ripped open the curtains they found Daphne petting a phoenix. While that might be hard to explain it would be better than a Griffendore boy in her bed or a Slyherin girl in mine.

One day Luna had joined us at the Gryffindor table to pay attention to Neville. Daphne and I had just finished an enjoyable snogging session in a secluded nitch behind a tapestry. The article in the paper was reporting on a pureblood household being attacked. "Harry you don't think that you know who knows you know what."

"Only if he digs in the Ministry will he find you know what." I replied.

"So what's the you know what?" asked Hermione.

"It's the what that you know who knows not, silly"

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"No, because of where, is why you know who doesn't know why." Luna answered.

"What? Then why is a good question?" Ron growled.

"Why is if it's so bad for him to know why!" Luna replied.

"Does anyone know what we are not talking about?" Hermione yelled.

"Of course Hermione, Luna knows why he knows not but what he knows what and when it is not to be talked about. I think that sums it up nicely don't you?" I winked at Luna hoping we were talking about the contract.

/Scene Break/

Snape finally caught me in the hall, "Potter you are walking to fast in the corridor that will be five points and detention on Thursday at 3PM."

"Sure, just start without me if I'm not there."

"That will be another ten points for cheek."

I notified Professor McGonagall of the detention after I did a little modification on Snape's office door and the door to his classroom. Pay back is sweet and Sirius would be laughing when this was over. I visited Snapes bedroom and classroom chair. Being a phoenix got me by all the wards Snape had put up without tripping them. I also added a little muggle to each of my prank. If you don't use magic it can't be detected and a little muggle touch will get them every time.

/Scene Break/

"Albus I will not stand for this back door approach to get Potter taught 'Occlumency'. I am canceling the detention and I want you to call off your pet."

"I'm afraid that I must overrule your cancellation, the detention stands and Harry will attend."

Snape came charging in about that time not looking happy, "Some idiot had sealed my class room door and we can't get in past whatever spell he used."

This interested Dumbledore since Snape was quite able to take down a spell or a ward of this type so the three marched down to confront the problem. Dumbledore could only find the remnants of some sealing spells Snape had already dealt with and no other magic could be detected. The door refused to open. They didn't see the chair wedged under the latch on the inside of the door. A blasting curse took care of the obstinate door and they entered. The three cast spells over the room to detect a human presents in the now unlocked room or any other spells or curses. Finding no magical traps the students were let in to the classroom. Snape growled and sneered as he sat heavily on the chair behind his desk. Snape then yelped as the chair collapsed. Some one had used a muggle saw to weaken the chair.

The next morning was Thursday and I had been told my fate at 3pm. I still smiled as I pointed out Snape to the Gryffindor table. The itching powder in his bed was making for a happy DADA professor.

"Something funny scar head? I heard you couldn't make the grade in DADA so you dropped out." While he was running his mouth I stood up. "You could never pass Snape's class anyway half-blood."

"For once you have it right ferret,breath, you have to have a teacher before you can learn and DADA has no teacher. So in the meanwhile why don't you run home to daddy and whine how unfair it is, OH, daddy isn't around right now is he?"

"Potter I am going to be there when the Dark Lord ends your miserable life and…"

"What's going on here?" Snape demanded.

"The ferret here was just threading me with the Dark Wanker. Seems that he is a personal friend of the ferret's."

"That will be ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a student."

"Oh I insulted you also by calling you incompetent, so you might want to make it twenty points."

"No I think detention at three will be more enjoyable for me." Snape replied.

"Looking forward to it, Oh and Draco, don't let the bed bugs get you."

When I didn't show up for detention Snape made a bee line to the Headmaster's office. However no one could find me because Daphne and I were collecting bugs for Draco's bed in the Forbiden Forest. In the morning Draco was screaming and Dumbledore continued the fad at breakfast.

"Mr. Potter you will report to my office immediately."

"Is that acceptable to you Professor McGonagall?" I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I asked her.

"No, I have a class about ready to start so ten would be much better."

"Cancel the class I want you both in my office immediately."

"Harry I do believe you have upset the Headmaster."

"I think he will only be one of the first." I grinned.

Upon arriving the Headmaster was behind his desk steaming while Snape was sitting off to his left sneering his best sneer. Snape didn't notice the bugs creeping out of his robe and heading for the closest hiding place. Dumbledore wasted no time.

"Harry why were you not at your detention yesterday and where were you"

"Sorry, don't do Snape's detentions any more as I am allergic to him and 'Occlumency' training."

"That's not an excuse so I am giving you detentions with Professor Snape for a week,"

"I'll save you some time, I won't be going. So I guess you will just have to expel me and kill Voldemort yourself."

"Boy don't make light of a serious subject."

"Snape nobody asked your sneers worth." I thought I had a couple of more things that I wanted to throw at them before I had to announce being an adult.

"That's Professor Snape Harry."

"And that's your opinion Headmaster not mine."

"Since you attitude is such I am afraid that I must ban you from the Quittage team and cancel your Hogsmeade weekends."

"Since you have taken everything else from me I guess you will have to have a boot cupboard assigned as my living quarters. That will make me feel right at home and back at the Dursley's. Should that be all Headmaster I have some letters to write."

I left but from the look of Professor McGonagall there was going to be words. I waited about half and hour for her to come down.

"I want to apologize Professor but this is just a continuance of my summer. He is about to learn not to mess with me."

"While I do not agree with your tactics I am not happy with the Headmaster's either."

"If I might make a suggestion for the Quittage team, Ron would make a good captain and Ginny will do well as a seeker."

"I will take that under advisement Mr. Potter."

I then did an all out search for Daphne. After getting her attention without anyone noticing we met in our deserted classroom. "Harry lets head off to your bed and discuss this, this is something that's not going to be decided very quickly."

That sounded so sexy it was hard not to come back with a snide sexual reply as we pulled off our shoes.

I flashed us to my bed to find Hedwig already there, she was always great at knowing when I was going to send post. I silenced the bed drapes so that sound would not escape but we could here some one coming. Tiger popped out of my pocket and hopped onto Daphne's lap for petting. I gave Hedwig a bit of attention before we started our discussion.

"So do I declare that I am emancipated?" I queried.

"That and most of the rest would be best kept secret. You could go to the Board of Governors. Legilimens is not to be used on a student without the guardian's permission or in your case your permission as you are an adult."

"But that again announces that I have been emancipated.

We then heard the heavy thumping from Ron heavy feet as he charged up the stairs yelling, "Harry where you, why didn't you tell me you got banded from Quittage? Harry where are you?"

Ron grabbed the curtains on Harry's bed and flung them wide. The scream of terror caused the students within Gryfendore house to rush to where the now passed out Ron Weasley lay on the floor. Ron had flung the curtains wide to find a phoenix, a tiger, a panther, and Hedwig staring him in the face.

I closed the curtains and I grabbed Daphne the panther while Tiger reverted and grabbed my tail. I flamed to Daphne's bed. Hedwig probably stayed to see what would happen next. After releasing everyone I flamed to the lake and reverted to my human form. I felt that a slow walk back would let things calm down in the dorm.

Ron was still in hysterics although calming down somewhat. Someone asked him why he opened Harry's closed bed curtains.

"Ron it is just not possible, the facts clearly say you thought you saw those things. They could not jump out the window nor could they fly away. Look at the facts and answer the question where are they? Hermione was trying to convince him with facts that he couldn't have seen a lion and a panther.

Professor McGonagall was trying to get Ron to Madam Pomfrey without stunning him. Later after everything had calmed down I explained to Professor McGonagall that I was out by the lake. I was lucky that I didn't have to expand how I was not involved since I usually was in most problems.

I did stop by the Dailey Profit to give them an anonymous story of at least one student having Legilimens used on them to force the student to toe Dumbledore's line. When the paper hit the streets the DMLE head and the Board of Governors hit Hogwarts. When they asked the assembled students in the Great Hall if anyone knew anything I raised my hand. When an Auror explained to the assembled students what it would feel like to have that spell used on them several students raised their hands. By the time everyone was interviewed Dumbledore and Snape were to busy to be monitoring little Harry Potter detentions.

/Scene Break/

I was holding Daphne close as she had just received a letter from home. "Harry they attacked my parent's house and almost got them."

"They did get out alright?"

"Yes but we are a neutral family, like in the last war."

"Daphne, I don't believe anyone is safe from these monsters."

"We need to do something against these monsters as you call them." I did not like the tone that Daphne used.

That caused some talking that graduated to planning and them to scheming. We could do something but legal it was not. This was war and we decided to fight fire with fire. Hedwig would never be noticed if she hung around known Deatheaters homes. Owl wards were rarely used as that was how mail was delivered. If Hedwig could spot a meeting place I could follow hauling Tiger and Daphne.

Deatheaters would normally 'apperate' when they left or arrived at these meetings. To do so the Deatheaters had to be outside the wards unless they were keyed into them. Most were not keyed in as usually only family got that honor. We were stealth and speed and we had the Weasley Wizard Wheezes to supply pyrotechnics but the wards were the problem.

The next Dailey Profit again had pictures of another attack with the dark mark floating ominously in the night sky.

"Harry I was wondering if we should have our own mark?"

"Doesn't that make us look somewhat like Voldemort besides I haven't the foggiest how to make one."

"Why not suggest it to Hermione really sneaky like you need to make one so she can make a counter spell to do away with the dark mark."

Two weeks later Hermione had the spells for the floating mark. Three days later Hedwig showed up finding Daphne and I just inside the Forbidden Forest doing our planning and a little snogging. I followed Hedwig to a mansion about twenty miles north of Hogwarts. I had to kept 'flaming' the mansion for about a week later when I got lucky and Deatheaters started 'apperating' just outside the wards. They immediately entered for what looked like a meeting. They never came out so we figured they met and portkeyed to someplace. The next mornings the Dailey Profit announced an attack on a muggle community. The next time they started arriving we were there again and again they must have portkeyed out. Daphne was really mad over us not being able to take care of the Deatheaters.

"The original idea is great but this is not working. I could just flash in and drop a bomb but are there children inside the place that we didn't know about? Any ideas?" I grumbled.

"There are two many to take them on head on. I think it's a good idea to flash in and drop a bomb on them. If there are any children in the place their Deatheater's kids and soon to be Deatheaters themselves so I say bomb them. Daphne was acting weird.

"Let's check with the twins and see if they can come up with something more civilized." I suggested.

"Harry how is our silent...Fred started.

"Uh Harry you know you have a Slytherin with you?" George continued.

"A pretty Slytherin but…"

"You two had best not get started as this is my fiancée Daphne, you wouldn't want to upset your silent partner's partner would you two?"

"Dam Harry aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"We stepped out to bother you two. We have a request if you two can get serious."

"So what is so important?

"We need to track someone. The problem is we can't be caught putting the spell on them or it being found easily."

Daphne and I continued to explain and ended up with no tracking charms but the twins could give us something better that met our needs. So the next time our ward went off telling us of a meeting being started at that house we flamed in with anticipation. We hoped the bad guys were in for a twin's prank and a trip to Azkaban.

/Scene Break/

"Ok Daphne you get the hard part by staying here to take out any late arrivals. Since Tiger won't let me go it alone I will take her along."

Daphne demanded, "You will come here the minute you lay your eggs. I WILL be with you for the house search."

I just nodded. Like her father had said she was a bit strong-willed and I had given up being the protective boyfriend.

The place was a three-story mansion so we thought that the meeting would be on the ground floor. I would flame to the second floor and see the best way to lay the twins eggs. They were actually sleeping gas that worked extremely fast. My hope was to be able to toss the eggs and flame. There were many ways me or a phoenix could deliver the eggs but both of us were not curse proof.

The twins were not stumped on what was needed to be made but they were stumped on what to call them, pullet pellets was the final call. The brown ones would put a room to sleep for thirty minutes. The white one was a wake up pellet; we only had a couple of the white ones.

I flamed into the mansion and found my area of the floor empty. As I reverted to my human form Tiger became a tiger. I found the stairs leading down and hoped that they didn't squeak like some of the Dursley's stairs. The upper floors were void of anyone. When I reached the bottom floor I could hear voices coming from what appeared to be a large dinning room. They got two brown eggs tossed in and I scrambled up the stairs. I transformed and flamed out for Daphne. That is where everything started a downward spiral in our relationship even if I didn't recognize it at the time.

Daphne had indeed been busy. She had intercepted two late Deatheaters and had apparently stunned each as they arrived. What stunned me was that she levitated each behind some shrubs before cutting their necks.

Tiger was as quick a usual and acted as tail gunner for the flight back to the Manor to collect our gassed friends. Being escorted by two powerful animals we again cleared the mansion. We found no one nor any elves. The gas was to clear after about ten minutes while the Deatheaters were to be out cold for thirty minutes, so we entered the dinning room and started taking inventory of who we had captured.

"Wonderful what information they keep from us isn't it dear?"

"Harry I do agree and see why you sometimes say you have had enough with the people supposedly on our side."

"Well lets start sorting and cleaning so I can flame them back to Ministry control En Route to Dementor's heaven."

It appeared that Azkaban had a revolving door. Lucius Malfoy was currently laying on the floor. He was one of the famous Deatheaters caught at the Ministry and was supposed to be residing in Azkaban. Daphne pointed out a few others that had been recently freed from Azkaban. My anger was because no one had told the 'chosen one' that there had been a mass breakout of nastys that wanted to kill me and mine. I didn't get to ponder long… "No! Daphne stop!"

"Harry they are just going to get out again. My way they won't bother anyone again."

"I'm sorry but killing them in cold blood is just not my style."

"Well take a walk and I will take care of the loose ends."

To say the least we had a large argument. I finally won out but I was not happy about any of this anymore.

We removed all of their sleeves covering their dark mark. We then stunned them and bound them with serious spells. Daphne then started writing short notes that we pinned to their robes. I flamed them away a couple at a time to the Ministry. Some went to the atrium, some when to level two of the Ministry and the Auror's offices. Lucius Malfoy I laid on the Minister desk in his private office.

We had no worry of them getting free or the spells wearing off as once I dumped them at the Ministry because the couple dumped in the Aura's office sent the entire Ministry into spasms and a full search of all offices. That of course made them trip over the ones in the atrium and while Fudge was screaming about being awoken in the middle of the night they found Lucius hog tied on his desk. Then the reports came in that Nott's mansion was on fire with a Phoenix symbol unlike the dark mark floating over the mansion. As a whole it was a bad night for everyone.

The next morning at breakfast: "Harry why are you so happy? Hermione asked.

"Oh I had a nice flight last night, on my broom around the Quittage pitch of course. Quite an enjoyable evening I must say."

"Luna joined the Gryffindor table and after giving a kiss to Neville's cheek started, "Yes Harry the Nargals said you had a flaming good time last night. I don't think you know who is going to like you know what but by now he should know what…"

"ENOUGH" shouted Hermione, "Don't start that you know who knows you know what."

"But Hermione you know who is bound to know what as Fudge has what you know who was sending to do who knows what?" It looked like Hermione was going to start screaming but Neville gave Luna a kiss and the owl post arrived. The escape of loyal Voldemort supporters from Azkaban was now front page news. So was the Phoenix floating over the destroyed mansion. It appeared the names of the captured were withheld to protect the innocent.

/Scene Break/

Deatheaters loved to attack when families were happy and relaxed. That meant late evening to early morning attacks. Hedwig was THE top lookout owl as she kept turning up Deatheater gatherings. The next spotting and meeting went just like the last except Mrs. Goyle and their daughter ended up at the Ministry before their Manor was burnt to the ground.

It was the next notification that Hedwig gave that confused us. She brought us to Bones Acres. Bones Acres was the property of Madam Amelia Bones of the DMLE and the aunt to Susan Bones. It took a couple of trips by the Phoenix to see that what Hedwig had seen and was trying to relay to us. The Deatheaters were casing spells at the Manor. With Susan at Hogwarts and Amelia at the Ministry they were testing the wards.

"So my dear you are the pureblood expert what do we do? Do we tell Susan or tell Madam Bones or what? They are part of the good guys."

"We risk exposing ourselves if we warn them. We also have a problem with their Manor. Their Manor is part of the older houses and their wards could be very dangerous to us."

As usual I had a quick response, "Huh?"

"Harry most houses don't want a squirrel setting off their alarms every ten minutes. So the Bone's wards should have them set to ignore small animals. The Bones estate quite possibly has those wards set to fox size levels. Anything larger will set off the alarms but its the old family wards that are worse."

"Worse?"

"Yes, deadly worse, ten times deadly worse."

"So what do we do? I am the dummy around here."

"I think our evenings and possible our mornings are going to be occupied monitoring this place so we don't have to reveal our secrets. Our secrets are unknown to Voldemort and his idiots and a surprise like what we have can be deadly to him or life saving to us."

I again did the masterful and dominant answer, "Yes dear."

For the next week we watched Bones Acres through the evening and into the wee hours of the morning. Dobby brought us food and we sort of got some sleep here and there. Continuing the stake out and attending classes was not a pleasant way to live. Then it started.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –No Bones about it

.

"Daphne wake up, we have company."

"Dam they sent a lot of Deatheaters."

"Yea, and look close to the rear. The magnificent pooper is here also. He must really hate the Bone family."

"Got a plan Harry?"

"Yea, hide here unless the wards fail. If they fail we flame in and grab the Bones and flame like hell."

"Thanks, I really didn't want to take on the whole bloody army he brought."

"Good point, "Expecto Patronum"…Hi buddy tell Dumbledore that Bones Manor is under attack."

As the stag flashed away Voldemort did his part and the wards fell. We flashed into the living room of Amelia Bones and almost got blasted by one of her curses, phoenix or not. I now had the privilege of talking to Madam Bones while two very angry cats stalked around the room. My plan to grab everyone and flame was forgotten as the door to the room exploded and Deatheaters tried to storm in. They could only come in a couple of a time and what Madam Bone's curses didn't stop the large cats slashed with their claws or snapped necks with their jaws. I tried a more subtle approach.

I took out two brown eggs which I laid on the floor I then transformed and grabbed an egg in each claw. Flying out the door did not bring as many curses as I thought I would get. I flew close to the ceiling and down the entrance way. By the front door or what was left of it I dropped the first egg. Just outside I dropped the second egg. I then flamed straight up into the sky. In reality Voldemort had only brought twenty Deatheaters but it looked like a hundred from our point of view. As I hit my altitude I transformed into my human form and as I fell I grabbed some eggs from my pocket. I tossed them at Voldemort and his groupies and transformed to flame to Daphne. Fighting came to an abrupt halt as the walking bad guys disappeared.

"Merlin, Harry Potter as a Phoenix, with Miss Greengrass as a panther and who is the little cat? "

"Madam Bones, I would appreciate your silence as to what you saw as our anonymity is a great surprise to Voldemort's forces, we would like to keep it that way"

"Well if that is your aim you best be gone as the Calvary is about ready to arrive."

"Yes Madam Bones." We transformed and flamed to Hogwarts to make ourselves visible to our individual common rooms but not before the Phoenix mark soared over Bones Acres.

"Harry? Where have you been, Ron says you were not up stairs and it's after curfew?"

"Out and about Hermione, out and about."

/Scene Break/

At Breakfast the owls delivered the Dailey Profit which reported the attack on Bones Acre.

Luna wondered over and gave Neville a lip-lock that got a few whistles at the Gryffindor table. After they parted Luna looked at Harry and said, "Harry do you know…" Hermione scream interrupted Luna.

"Don't you start with you know, who did you know what!" screeched Hermione.

"Gee Hermione have the glopdobbers got to you this morning? All I was going to say was Harry do you know you have some pudding on your chin. I always notice pudding, it's the best thing in the world." It wasn't pudding but by that time the table was laughing at a flustered Hermione.

I was late afternoon when Madam Bones arrived and requested a private meeting with Harry Potter. After Madam Bones told Dumbledore to take a long walk on a short pier as we headed to a vacant classroom. Where she put up a silencing wards and I followed with a few advanced ones I had learned.

"Thank you for not involving Daphne."

"Oh I figured you could get her here without my announcing anything. After all Slytherin and Gryffindor couples are rare and far between and usually not public knowledge. Why don't you pick her up, I would like to speak with both of you.

I flamed to the deserted class where we usually meet. She came is a few minutes later and we returned via phoenix to Madam Bones.

"Look Harry, I don't condone vigilantes but so far you have been kinder to the Deatheaters than my Aurors. I assume the Phoenix dropping off Deatheaters in the Ministry is the same that saved my life last night?" I nodded and she continued, "What I would like to do is remove the trace on your wands as a starter."

Daphne handed her wand over and Madam Bones removed the tracer spell. When she looked at me I smiled.

"Sorry but I don't have a trace to remove."

She looked ready to give a Hermione tirade.

"Madam Bones I have given up on this society and its great leaders. When my wand was broken by my abusive uncle I obtained a new wand. When the great leader of the light locked me in my room I…lets put it this way... I have broken many laws to survive and take my fight to Voldemort. Fudge is in my way as well as Dumbledore are you going to join that group?"

"You underestimate me young man. I did some research this morning and found that you are marrage contracted and emancipated. What I have come with is an offer of partial immunity. While I don't want you out killing everyone you have so far captured a large number of Deatheater alive. You have also exposed many that are Deatheaters. I would like to offer you and your girlfriend Auror badges so if you end up killing one of those Deatheaters you have some immunity from prosecution. I also know you have a few capabilities that are not registered."

"So what's the catch? What do you expect of Harry?"

"I…we…look you are bringing in bad people my people haven't. Fudge is letting the idiots escape to go out and again kill, rape and pillage. You at least bring them back to be imprisoned. This piece of tin gives you immunity in case you make a minor mistake and if you tap your wand to the badge it will bring a squad of Aurors to help you fight. As long as you keep up the good work I won't have to withdraw the badges. Other than that I have no string attached to the offer."

"We thank you for you help Madam Bones and hopefully we can keep adding to the downfall of Voldemort. Just beware that Dumbledore has some master plan for me and to that existent he wants control of me. He has not given me the mandatory training required; he has kept my vaults from me and kept crucial information away from me. You may have to go up against him and the Wizengamot before this is over.

About that time the wards we had put up fell and Dumbledore entered. "What is going on here Amelia? You have my ward secured in this room; I demand to know what is going on."

"Why Albus I was just complimenting young Harry on his teaching the DA class. My ward Susan has been most complimentary of him and his classes last year. The wards were simply to keep those like the last DADA professor from over hearing." Amelia was giving Dumbledore a grin which everyone in the room knew was phony.

Two days later Susan handed me a package. Amelia had sent the badges. I took mine and put it in my pocket. Daphne however sat and stared at it for a long time. I did not like the look on her beautiful face, it was almost evil. Even Tiger was not jumping in her lap recently for her beloved scratching.

/Scene Break/

It is Harry's life that to be targeted come what may. Voldemort had a hissy fit over his troops being picked up and delivered to Azkaban with very little loss of life. So he arranged a special trap to catch the unknown pests. In his rant and plotting he had his potion master Snape around to provide whatever potions that were needed in battle. Snape dutifully reported to Dumbledore that there was a trap being set to catch the obnoxious vigilantes. Rather that keeping the people fighting the Dark Lord informed Dumbledore kept the information quiet and started a plan of his own. There could be a way to capture the Deatheaters without loss of life and get the vigilantes under his control. Dumbledore did not even think of telling Harry but thought of rushing in at the last minute to save the day. That was the state of Dumblefore's thinking, to maintain the idea that someone powerful was there to save the day or, all to often, help pick up the pieces.

Hedwig found another meeting place of the nasty Deatheaters. As Hedwig watched the creeps as they arrive but this group of arriving humans were acting odd even for humans. They looked around way too much. She could almost smell the fear coming off those arriving. Hedwig must report the new reporting place but the placed reeked of dead rotting rats.

Hedwig knew her familiar was attuned to her but this place that they were going bother her and she had to relay this to her familiar. She hoped the few nips and tugs were enough as was her ruffled feathers as she tried to convey she was not happy with this place.

"Well Daphne it appears Hedwig had found us another Deatheater assembly point."

"Yes let's get going and see how many so maybe the next time we can take care of them, err, or do you have other thoughts Harry?"

"Rushing in is not the answer. Even if they kill tonight it's not our doing. We must stop them when we can and that will save more lives than rushing in like idiots. Daphne my love does Hedwig seem a bit off tonight? She keeps doing the feather thing and her nips are definitely trying to get my attention."

"She is your familiar but could she be warning us that something is not right."

"How about it girl is this wrong?" Hedwig did a large body nod.

"So you think it's a trap? Hedwig did a large body nod again and hooted. Harry might not know but the hoot was saying "You better believe it" but Harry figured that extra precautions were in order.

One thing that I know is that Tiger has a pair, whoops she's female. She has the steel of a battle veteran. One example was when I was training and I forgot that little Tiger took a ride on my phoenix tail but when I transformed a couple of hundred feet in the air she just grabbed a bit of my robe and clawed herself into my pocket. Now it was another time for action.

We flew in a good way away from the ward boundaries. We found some cover just short of the ward's boundary and littleTiger just headed straight for the front door. When she hit the wards they tossed her backwards. They had apparently taken the size limit off the wards at this manor. While inside an alarm must have sounded but nothing happened that we could see. This was a recon mission and right now we were stuck without an idea.

That is when the Deatheaters started to appeared and Daphne went crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Why always Me?

The Deatheaters appeared blocking our escape. They were in front of us and the wards were at our back, a very effective trap.

"Daphne come back." I screamed as she charged the Deatheaters. She was throwing every lethal curse she knew at them while screaming insults and threats at the same time. She only made it a few feet before she was hit with a couple of curses. I transformed and flashed to her. Grabbing her I flamed out amid a dozen curses. We were lucky, they missed.

/Scene Break/

Madam Pomfrey was just getting ready for the rest of the evening. Curfew was in effect so rarely did the students need her this late in the evening. The appearance of a phoenix with Daphne Greengrass took her by surprise. One wave of the wand told here this girl was in serious condition. Her second wave put Daphne is stasis as the two were headed to St. Mungo's. By the time Harry had reverted to human form he was left standing in front of the password locked 'floe' in shock.

/Scene Break/

I was stomping to Professor McGonagall quarters with more than one thing on my mind. Daphne was hurt, but why did she charge the Deatheaters? Charging them was like a death wish and she had to know we could flame out of there. There was of course the major worry, how was Daphne, how hurt was she?

"Sorry to bother Professor but Daphne Greengrass has been injured and has been taken to St. Mungo. Could you inform her father? I will be heading to St. Mungo immediately."

"I'm not sure we can provide security for you on so short notice?"

"That's fine professor just do what you must." I turned and walked down the hall. As soon as I was out of sight I flamed to St. Mungo's.

/Scene Break/

Like all hospitals it was wait and wait and maybe someone would come in and say something you don't dread. Soon Mr. Greengrass and his wife appeared asking questions.

"Any word?"

"No Sir but I'm hoping to hear something any minute. They must know something by now."

It was hard explaining how Daphne got hurt as what we were doing wasn't really our job. "Sir I just don't know what came over her? She just charged at them cursing and yelling."

"Harry she has been acting strange since our house got attacked by Deatheaters. Her letters have been off, it's just not like Daphne." Mr. Greengrass stated.

"Around the edges everyone has worries but fear and hate that is just not our Daphne." Mrs. Greengrass added.

Just then doors opened from both ends of the room. One side had the doctor and the other was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tonks and Remus. The doctor said that Daphne would be fine but before he could say much more Dumbledore and crowd dragged me back to Hogwarts. Since it was so late they escorted me to my bed and ordered me not to leave. I figured I would be in the Headmasters office first thing in the morning. I 'flamed' away to Godric's Hollow.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast came and went and no summons to the Headmasters office. By noon I was confused as by now I should have been called. Then things started down hill at a faster rate a brown owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped two letters and fled. I pick up the one with Daphne's hand writing. It was a nice "dear john" letter stating that the feelings were not there. Then it got weird. She went off saying that since I didn't want to end the war I didn't have the makings of a real husband. She seemed to feel that I was lacking because I wouldn't kill all the Deatheaters that we found. At least that how I took what was in the letter. She finally stated that she did not wish to see me ever again.

I sat there with several emotions and possible actions racing around my brain. Everything from emotional loss to racing to her and pleading for her to reconsider.

"What have you got there Harry mind if I see?" Hermione with Ron was something that I didn't need right then. She reached over to grab the letter in my hand and was shocked when I backhanded her hand away from the letter. While she started a rant, "If you didn't want me to see it you just had to say so!"

"Yea, a bit rough there Harry." Ron added. I got up and moved further down the table. Putting Daphne's letter in my pocket I opened the other letter. Mr. Greengrass was politically polite in that the canceled contract was enclosed and that Daphne would not be returning to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Daphne would be spending her time in Switzerland and by the way the bride price would be kept for medical expenses. They had sent Daphne to a Swiss rest home. Reading between the lines it was more likely a mental hospital.

"Harry if its bad news you shouldn't run away from us we just want to help." Hermione was again back next to me. I got up and started to leave the Great Hall when I got all I needed to make this a great lunch period. "Hay Scarhead where is your slut at? Run off with Weasel I'll bet."

"Draco just get out of my way before you and your goons get hurt."

"Don't you know who you are talking to you halfblood mudblood lover."

By now the teachers should have intervened but no luck. My next verbal statement would draw in bat-boy Snape and point deductions but I really didn't care. Right now I would enjoy kicking anyone's ass down the hall and out the door. "Malfoy your one to talk, Father in Azkaban for being a Voldemort ass kisser and you sound like you can't wait to join him. So why don't you toddle off and practice ass kissing with your butt boys and leave me alone." This of course was said in a loud voice in a hall full of students and teachers, Draco of course went for his wand.

"I'll save the Dark Lord the problems, die Potter!"

The wide blasting curse sent Draco and his two goons flying. Their sudden stop colliding on the oak doors of the Great Hall was stunning. While they were trying to shake their heads clear I banished Draco's sleeve exposing his arm and the Death Mark. Gasps went up across the hall as the Dark Mark was exposed.

"Mr. Potter you will report to my office immediately!" Dumbledore roared in anger.

"Professor McGonagall are you free?" I asked expecting Dumbledore to curse me for asking but I just couldn't pass up sticking it to the Headmaster.

One of the first rules of self-defense is take the weapon from the bad guy. I didn't take Draco's wand so I got to hear 'Diffindo' yelled behind my back. I rolled away from the curse and sent an over powered 'Expelliarmus' at Draco. Unfortunately it was an anger induced and over powered spell. Draco only flew a few feet but the crunch could be heard throughout the hall. Madam Pomfrey had another patient in her hospital wing.

/Scene Break/

As Professor McGonagall and I entered the Headmasters office we saw my good buddy Snape was in attendance.

"We are awaiting the arrival of a few people so just relax, lemon drop anyone?" Moments later Fudge came through followed by Madam Bones.

"Bad business Dumbledore, we can't have students sending other students to the hospital. I am afraid Potter will have to stand trial." About that time two Aurors came through the 'floe'.

"Now Cornelius are you not over reacting just a bit?"

"No Dumbledore he must stand trial."

"I think not Cornelius; you have overstepped yourself once again." I attempted one of the pureblood sneers.

"You will address me as Minister Fudge you little snot."

"When you address me as Lord Potter Black Cornelius I might allow you to ask me what happened before you make a bigger fool of yourself that your daily baboonery."

"Harry you are not yet a lord and…" I cut off Dumbledore, "While you were mucking up discipline in this school I got emancipated and I am indeed Lord Potter Black. Now let us discuss my attack by a Deatheater here in this school."

About this time Madam Bones jumped in, "Lord Potter you say a Deatheater, HERE?"

"Yes the entire hall saw his mark when I exposed his arm. That is the back cursing student that Cornelius wants me to stand trial over? Gee I may have hurt the poor sod while defending myself."

"Then Potter will stand trial as an adult attacking a minor." Fudge yelled.

"I think not Minister the DMLE will not be arresting him so you will have no one to send to the Wizengemot. Pushing a trial will cost you more than your office if you persist Minister."

Professor McGonagall escorted me out of the office about the time Madam Bones growled, "And why was I not informed of this Deatheater in the school Headmaster?"

/Scene Break/

I skipped dinner for a number of reasons. Seeing Hermione and the rest I was not up to. I had lost my appetite and I wanted to reread the letters. Depression was hanging around me like a cloud. It must have been obvious to Hedwig and Tiger as they stayed close to me even when I went to bed fully dressed. Sleep finally took me but it was a disturbed sleep. The dream started with three very old women who predated the gods of old. They seemed to decide even the fates of the gods who dared not mess with the three old crones. It was becoming clear they were called the Fates who had subtle but awesome powers over man's destiny. They were called Clotho, the spinner, who spins the thread of life. Lachesis, the measurer, who chooses the lot in life one will have and its length. Atropos has her shears and cuts the thread of life at death.

I suddenly woke up and in the dim light I saw Dumbledore hovering over me but then I realized I was fooled by the long white beard, this was not Dumbledore. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Xenophon the gentleman-soldier of the Persian Achaemenid court and I have been sent to escort you to meet a few people. You may call me Xeno Sir Harry."

"Huh?" I got out of bed as I reached for my wand.

"Yes you will need your wand, trunk and your familiars. The wand is of no use to you against I a magi but fear not as I am but an authority for religious matters and responsible for the education of the emperor-to-be."

I tried a 'lumos' and got nothing so I figured I was in trouble or he was ok, besides I was curious. Not every old man could wander into Hogwarts in the middle of the night and cause wands to malfunction. This Xeno had even silenced Ron's snoring which was in itself endearing. Tiger hadn't transformed nor had Hedwig become upset so this guy was most likely not a threat. As I stood up Tiger latched onto my robe and Hedwig landed on my shoulder. If they were ready to go who was I to argue?

"Now if you will touch your trunk."

What can I say, we disappeared?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – I'm not sure this is happening

.

I disappeared and here I am, where this is I have not the foggiest of an idea. It looks like something out of a Greek theatre with columns and behind the long white table are four guys in Togas.

Xeno introduces the four, "Starting on your left Harry is Cyro, Aquas, Terra and Ignis they are here to see which ArcMage you will become. Once that is determined you will get some training and of course meet all the characters that make up this place."

Ignis jumped in with a crackling voice, "Xeno the girls have added a few special guests that will be stopping by during Harry's stay."

POP

"Master Harry Potter Sir, where is we?"

"Wha…Dobby how did you find me?"

"I's be cleaning your trunk and I's be going wabbly."

"Dobby why don't you stick around inside the trunk and we will have a nice chat later after I find out where we are."

POP

Xeno turned and while chuckling said, "The little fellow looks as lost as you do."

"Thanks Xeno, I get the feeling that its not everyday one get to come here is it?"

"You are correct young Potter. The Phoenixes have told you that there must be a balance between good and evil and so far you have done well." Aquas stated.

Terra jumped in, "You are quite unusual for a mortal. Three times you have died or been taken from mortal living and each time you return stronger. While you could be the strongest evil in your world you reject it and move on. Your wand indicates that you could weald death quite easily yet you refrain."

"I died?" That sent shivers up my spine. Somebody should have told me.

"Yes Thanatos was quite happy when you sent the curse in your scar to him." Ignis laughed; "Since your magic only doubled each time you die Thanatos insured you got a wand that can handle your powers."

That is as far as any sane person would go in describing what took place in this psycho ward. All I will say is they set up a training program to evaluate me and then tried to kill me in training.

Some of what I saw and heard just made me shake my head. I learned that Eons have progressed and things had gotten corrupted. What was in ancient times is not the same in today's world. Today a Mage is some super powerful wizard but in olden times a Magi or Mage was more of a religious leader. Warlocks, Sorcerers, and Wizards were just words describing the type magic one used. Even an ArcMage is nothing but a sorcerer who utilizes certain powers effectively. Now its not to say that the power is not something else and thankfully only a few ever get to be an ArcMage. I got training and evaluation and in the end I was determined to be an ArcMage with the power of Weather.

Now whether I had the power or was given the power I have no idea and these folks are not forthcoming with answers to a lot of my questions. Some of my questions I now wish I never asked, like the day I was learning how to fly with the wind power. This young man with white wings was walking across the training area and says, "Hi Harry, keep up the good work I enjoy getting the pieces." I asked the dumb question "who was that?" The answer I received was "Death or Thanatos". Where was the hooded dark skeletal being current literature described?

Chrysopelea was given to me as my new familiar. She was a golden two foot snake that could fly. Lea didn't have wings but could use the air to fly. She could flatten her body like a Frisbee and float on the wind and since I could control the wind, we had some good times learning together. Lea had one other trait; she could become a ten foot version of herself any time she wished. While her poison was not lethal a ten foot snake with fangs is nothing to ignore.

The day came for me to collect my trunk and familiars and to appear in front of Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. They told me I was going back and that as soon as I was alone to get to Gringotts and get Lockjaw to get me emancipated and that the Fates would handle things from then on. Now you know I had a million questions but they pulled that disappearing stunt on me and I found myself just exiting the portal at Kings Cross. I haul my trunk thought the portal and I see the Dursley's being cornered by MadEye, Remus and a few others. This is not going to set well with Vernon and that means more trouble for me but I knew my place in time and where I was.

"And if he doesn't write us every three days you will receive visitors to find out why."

From the back seat of the car I can see Vernon's red neck and the glares thru the rear view mirror; this does not bode well for my return to Privet drive.

I no sooner drag my trunk into the house when Vernon swings a cricket bat and strikes me across my right side but is shocked when the bat stops as it hits my shield of wind. The next gust sends him reeling into the far wall. Vernon never learned quickly and he staggered to his feet with the intent of doing me hurt. He found Harry but also a full grown Tiger and a ten foot hissing snake, the owl didn't look overly happy either. The elf bouncing around sent Petunia into a screaming fit.

"Now listen close as this warning will only be offered once. You will leave me and my friends here alone as we come and go and we will leave you alone. Entry into my room is forbidden. Failure to obey any of these rules and these friends of mine will kill as they and I have done before. I will leave this house forever and you in peace as soon as I can, which I hope will be next week. I would recommend that you sell this place and move elsewhere by next year. Voldemort has returned and he will be heading here as soon as the wards fall. He will kill you most horribly if he finds you still here. Now are there any questions or objections?"

The Dursley family only shook their heads. We headed up stairs to settle in as I would be off to Gringotts early in the morning. Settling in turned out to be interesting. Hedwig flew off my shoulder to her normal roosting place; Lea flew off my arm to occupy my pathetic Dursley bed. Lea found my arm warm and comfortable but didn't like being boxed in if she could avoid it, so the bed was now her place of rest. I found that out when I tried to move her and she expanded to her ten foot self and hissed, "Mine". Tiger was already nestled in my pocket. Seeing I was not going to win any more battles today I opened my trunk and prepared to spend the night in my comfortable bed in the trunk apartment. I left the lid open incase one of my familiars needed in or out.

The next morning I awoke to find everyone in attendance. Hedwig was perched on the headboard, Lea on the end of the bed and Tiger was meowing on my chest. It was breakfast time and my morning routine. I crawled out of bed to the kitchen and opened the larder to remove a mouse for Hedwig, a frog for Lea and a kipper for Tiger. That would hold them over until I got showered and dressed.

Locking the trunk I checked that the guard was still there by the hedge. I then flamed to Gringotts.

"Harry Potter I am Lockjaw the Potter account manager, how can I help you?"

"Master Lockjaw I am in the mood to get emancipated and I know you are the one to take care of that and a few other minor items." I then listed all the failures of my guardians. I also gave him copies of my memories.

"I believe you have enough to obtain emancipation and I can arrange it being done quietly as you have requested. You do realize this will cost you a fee?"

"I am sure you are worth the fees charged. Now the next item, who is the Black account manager?"

"That would be Account Manager Backstaber. "Could or would you take over as account manager for the Black account?"

"Is there a problem with the Black account management?" I could not tell Lockjaw my reasoning. In the last time line once Lockjaw found out my problems he helped me greatly. Ignis had a few choice words for a number of individuals one of which was Backstaber but how did I explain that to Lockjaw?

"I would not know I have never received anything like account summaries or statements. Could you handle the work?"

"It would be a substantial increase in my work."

"I have no idea how you get paid but I would of course expect you to take over full income that Backstaber receives for the Black accounts and if necessary hire an assistant.

"I must accept you kind offer Lord Potter Black."

"It's just Harry Lockjaw but my next need is living quarters, by any chance is the property in Godric's Hollow still available?"

"I'm sorry Harry but that property is currently occupied, perhaps a building in Knockturn Alley?"

"No I need someplace that my friends can fly and roam. Keeping them locked up is to much a reminder of my recent past."

"Well there is a place in Hogsmeade Village that is available. It's down past Madam Puddifoots and in open country side. The cottage is not far from the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts."

"Fine let's set up a time and date tomorrow. Right now I need three thousand galleons out of my trust vault and the rest of the vaults galleons converted into pounds."

I repeated my opening a muggle bank account and went shopping. For some reason I had outgrown my clothes. I didn't think I was away that long but I had lost track of time. I also needed a hooded cloak to be made that had a few charms on it. I had Lea to hide and Tiger needed a comfortable pocket. I also learned the hard way in training that I needed a weather resistant garment to protect me from myself. Those torrential down pours pushed by high winds could soak a guy in a flash. That was just the tip of the hail, snow, and everything else in-between. You should have seen the look on Madam Malkin's face when I had her put in fine wire mess in the cloak. Lightning can be a bitch.

/SceneBreak/

"Lockjaw keeping busy?" I laughed as I figured that taking over the Black account would be work.

"Yes but enough time for you. If you will just sign here and here the emancipation is finalized. When do you wish to see the place and arrange the decoration and warding crews?"

"Tomorrow will be great if that's convenient?"

"Your money our time. Now, do you still wish the current people able to make withdrawals from your vaults?"

"Who might they be?"

"Dumbledore is making withdrawals and a Molly Weasley has your trust vault key."

"Please withdraw the key and no to Dumbledore's access."

We did the pile of paper work and I got the Potter and Black rings. I then arranged for someone to vote my proxy at the Wizengamot. I wasn't going to expose myself to anyone. Dumbledore would find out soon enough.

After leaving Gringotts I stopped off at the twins and ordered up some of the brown eggs. I was under no restraints to follow a time line so a visit to Nott's Manor was going to happen soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – September 1st

.

I was dreading this day and most likely the train ride from hell. I just had to remember that my friends meant well and it was I that couldn't handle the continues intrusions into my life. So far things had continued to basically work the same as last time and I just didn't want...and that was the point I just didn't want. That's when my thoughts headed to the ruined relationship with Daphne. I think I want to avoid all female entanglements for the rest of my life.

"Harry James Potter where have you been? Why didn't you answer any of our owls? Don't you know that everyone was worried sick over your disappearance?

"You're in for it when they get they get their hands on you. Want to play a game of chess?"

I had left my trunk shrunken and in my pocket so I just got up and left the compartment without saying a word. It may have been childish but my ears would thank me later. I also thanked the great maker that she and Ron were going to end up with each other. Poor Ron nagged to death by the age of twenty. I was laughing when I found Neville and Luna in a compartment further down the train. "Hay guys would you like some company or would you prefer to be alone?"

"Hi Harry, Neville was just telling me about his greenhouse. He should lose his Oglebears in a year, so you are not interrupting us yet" I had a feeling that Neville missed Luna's not so hidden intent.

I had just sat down when Ron entered, "Hay Mate where have you been? They are going to skin you alive when they get a hold of you."

"Why would they want Harry's skin, don't they have enough of their own?" Neville snickered as Ron sputtered, Luna was definitely making an impression on Neville.

It was Hermione's turn to enter the compartment. "Why did you walk off on me like that? Dumbledore is so mad at you, why did you run off and not tell anyone?" I let Hermione continue as I got up and left the compartment.

It of course couldn't be a trip without Draco. He and his two goons were blocking the aisle way. "Hay Scarhead where are your two losers? The Dark Lord is looking for you and I hope he takes his time killing you…"

Enough I thought and did a little wandless magic on Crab and Goyle, their pants and robe got banished. They immediately ran off leaving Draco all for me to vent a little pent-up emotions. A quick 'Petrificus Totalus' and a silencing charm and I was feeling better already. Of course I did this without thinking and without a wand, it just seemed right. "Last warning Draco, my responses will get worse the more you bother me." I then glued him to the roof of the bathroom and left.

Further down the car I found Susan Bones with Hannah Abbott and the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. She had long silver hair and the bluest eyes.

"Do you mind if I join you, I am having trouble with my adoring fans chasing after me."

"No Harry, have a seat we were just talking about this coming year." Susan grinned.

I tore my eyes away from the blue eyes and concentrated on Susan. "Susan could I ask you a favor? I am not trying to get any special treatment and I hate even asking you but…"

"Spit it out Harry the worst I could say is no."

"The next time you write your aunt could you ask her to meet with me somewhere private? It's not good for me to write to her or show up at the Ministry as too many people shouldn't know that I am out and about. I have so many people monitoring me its ridiculous... Dam this sounds lame."

"I can do that Harry and this girl you can't take your eyes off of is Lora Jones, Lora this is the Harry Potter."

"Thanks Susan, why don't you take the Mickey out of this poor boy." I whined.

Chuckling Hannah added, "You poor, the heir to the Potter and Black fortunes, Hah!"

"Harry Potter will you quit running off and answer our questions!" I had been found again but this time Hermione was blocking the doorway. I put my fingers in my ears and started laughing. This of course made Hermione angrier. I was laughing because standing behind her and drooling on her shoulder was Ron. He had noticed the new girl and I thought of Fleur and how Ron reacted to her. Hermione was in for a rough year with Ron.

Finally Hermione plopped down next to me and continued her rant. Ron was easily pushed out-of-the-way as I ran for it. About that time some girl must have used the bathroom and in its use had found Draco looking down at her. She was screaming her head off. I slipped out and in-between the cars and flamed to Hogsmeade Station.

I was sitting on the wooden bench awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts train. I only had a couple of hours to kill when Lea stuck her head out from under my robes, "How is a person supposed to sleep with all your noisy friends?" She hissed.

"My apologies Lea and I also wish they would shut up a lot of the time." I suddenly realized that I was enjoying the quiet as I awaited the train.

The carriages arrived for the student transport to Hogwarts and I hopped on board the nearest. The train was due any minute and I was eager for the welcoming feast. As the students hustled to the carriages I got a pleasant surprise as Susan, Hannah and Lora boarded the same carriage I was hiding in. As the carriage departed for Hogwarts I got more ribbing.

"You by any chance have anything to do with Malfoy stuck to the WC's ceiling?" Hannah smirked.

"Little old me? I am a model student and could never admit to something in front of Susan. I mean what would happen to me if the DMLE's found out I glued the ferret to the ceiling."

Lora entered the conversation, "They say you and he are bitter enemies."

"Let's just say I don't get along with Voldemort or his Deatheater friends."

"Them you can forget if Hermione gets a hold of you, she is livid that she couldn't find you after you left our compartment." Susan continued, "The teacher on the train is not overly happy with whoever did that as she can't get Draco down."

My eyes kept floating toward Lora which resulted in a good amount of giggling from Susan and Hanna. Lora didn't seem to mind and I definitely was enjoying the view.

/Scene Break/

I was surprised that Snape wasn't waiting for the carriages and ready to drag me to see the Headmaster and assess points. Upon entering the Great Hall Dumbledore and Snape were missing and Professor McGonagall looked to be in charge. At that point Hermione stormed over to me with Ron following in her wake.

"Harry James Potter where did you disappear to on the train, we looked everywhere? Have you been breaking the rules again? Don't you know…" She had, by this time, sat next to me so she could get her point across with as much volume as possible.

"I left the train as it was too noisy as it is now!" I got up and moved to the other end of the table.

That of course got her to follow with even more, "It is against the rules to leave the train as a perfect I am going to have to assess points." I moved up the table and sat next to Neville who leaned over and whispered. "Of course she's upset that you did something, it might have been fun."

Professor Flitwick handled the sorting of the new first years. Professor McGonagall did the welcoming and warnings. Just as she finished the Headmaster entered and took his place at the head table while some toad called Umbridge was bending his ear. Umbridge then turned to the students and started going on about a new order. As the welcoming feast broke up the obligatory, "Mr. Potter please see me in my office immediately" was again spoken.

"Professor McGonagall a word please" I asked as everyone were heading to their common rooms.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"In reference to Hogwart's rules what have I done that was so serious that you had to turn the problem over to the Headmaster and not handle it yourself?"

"Nothing that I am aware of but the Headmaster wished your company and I suggest you don't keep him waiting."

"Then in accordance with the rules I request that you as my Head of House accompany me at this meeting."

"I have other duties so run along you don't want to keep the Headmaster busy."

"Since you do not wish to follow the rules, then neither shall I. When you see the Headmaster next give him my regards." I turned and smiled all the way to the Gryffindor common room. The next set of events I did not foresee.

The Hermione and Ron's inquisition was watched by most of the common room. Their yelling was hard to miss. In fact it was so loud that the entrance of Snape was not heard but quickly seen. As I turned to see what had made the entire room go silent I was grabbed by the back of the neck and was being dragged out. Apparently the Headmaster was going to resort to strong-arm tactics.

I even surprised myself but they did say I was three times stronger that before and it was starting to show itself. I erected a shield between myself and Snape figuring it would force us apart. If Hermione ever quits yelling at me I'll have to ask her why this happened. The shield did force us apart and while I got pushed back a couple of feet and into a couch. Snape went flying into the fireplace and fireplace's rear wall. The impact knocked him out. But did I not say the fire was merrily dancing before he made his impression on it? The common room erupted into bedlam. Thankfully Lea and Tiger didn't do anything except hiss and growl.

A couple of seventh years levitated Snape out and doused him in water. I just sat on the far side of the room and watched.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lora asked as she sat down next to me.

"Enjoying it no, but not regretting it either." You have to have been around him for a few minutes to realize he is not a nice person. He is liked so much, just look at all those with smiles or those that are snickering? Tiger was now out and in Lora's lap and doing the cute kitten act for a pet job. Lea was hissing quietly about being woken up after just getting to sleep again.

Our philosophical discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick.

I leaned over towards Lora and whispered, "I guess the headmaster was to busy to attend."

I headed upstairs to put my wards up around my bed and trunk. I was again surprised that I had not received another call to the headmaster' office. Being that it was so late I showered and went to bed after putting a silencing charm on Ron's bed. It was always left up to me for some reason or the rest of my dorm mates were deaf.

/Scene Break/

"Hi Harry came the call from Parvati who had been talking to Lora. They latched on to my arms and we headed to breakfast. This of course confused me as this was not normal.

As we ambled to the Great Hall I just had to ask, "Parvati what is this sudden interest in me?"

"Oh dear he doesn't know, shall we tell him?" Parvati giggled.

"Don't you feel it pulling Harry?" Lora asked.

"Err, you mean boy's attraction to girls?"

That got the giggling from Parvati into high gear while Lora just had this smile on her face. "No Harry what Parvati means is your magic is calling ours."

I was lost on this and Hermione wasn't around for a long-winded explanation with graphic charts. "You girls are going to have to explain it to me in plain English as I'm a little slow in this area." I did not hear Neville and Luna come up behind us as we entered the Great Hall.

"Well the Nargals are definitely all over you Harry, it magic of course." Luna said to the girls, "Harry has always been a bit silly."

The five of us found the end of Ravenclaw's table empty so we joined Luna for breakfast. I normal always found it hard to understand her but what she said was correct if you could cut through the Nargal routine.

Luna continued as we all loaded up our plates and started to eat. "There are soul bonds where the souls merge. Then there is magic that is compatible and the Humbillies make the souls partially merge or fit together. Then there is Harry magic which is so strong it is attracting every girl that's not in love. About that time Neville got pail and choked which got me to laughing until…I looked down the table and then around the hall and the majority of girls were looking as if desert had just been served. That's when I lost my appetite.

"Mr. Potter the Headmaster wishes to see you in his office immediately." Professor McGonagall said in a very stern manner as she handed out our schedules. Even at a quick glance at mine showed I was back in DADA.

"So you will be joining me this morning Professor?"

"No I will be taking you, let's go Mr. Potter."

As I rose, I bowed to the table and said, "Alas the Sword of Damocles."

"No time for chatter Mr. Potter let's go."

I gave the hall one last theatric line and followed Professor McGonagall. "Judge no one happy until his meeting is done with the Headmaster or life continues in sorrow." To my surprise Lora was laughing out loud. McGonagall just scowled and lead the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –It's no joke—laughter is serious

.

The Headmasters office was the same as I remembered it, not that I had been sent back that far in time. This made me wonder if some of the others in this room had changed. Could I just assume that I was the only thing that had changed. Madam Bones, Fudge and Umbridge were there with Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore making up the prosecution. I wondered if I could call a lawyer?

"Have a seat Harry, Lemon drop?" I just shook my head and sat in the spot light.

"Harry we have a number of things to discuss with you before we act." Dumbledore started.

Fudge filled in for Snape. "Come on Dumbledore he is an attention seeking brat…"

"I suggest you put a lid on it Minister as you are not going to like the results…" I comely said as I watch as much of the room as possible.

"Just sent him off to Azkaban and have don't with it…" Umbridge screeched.

"Now we need to approach this in a calm manner and since this is my school I will be asking the initial questions." Dumbledore pontificates and I snickered.

"You think this is funny Harry? Dumbledore looked over his glasses in an intimidate stare.

"I think it is hilarious, please continue."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy was stuck to the ceiling on the train and claims it was you."

"Malfoy stuck-up on the ceiling is a new one. He is normally stuck-up as a rule but how can he say that I did anything to him?"

"He is from a sterling family and is an upstanding student…" I interrupted Umbridge. "He is from a family of Deatheaters, his father is in Azkaban if Fudge hasn't lost control of him again and Draco is a marked Deatheater."

"How dare you, I want you to know that Azkaban is secure and…" Fudges bluster was cutoff.

"Cornelius we are getting off subject, Harry did you stick Draco to the ceiling of the train?"

"Sorry Headmaster you are going to have to prove it since I have not been given a lawyer for this impromptu trial."

"Just bring in Crab and Goyle they saw everything!" Umbridge shouted.

"Yes bring them in and have them swear a magical oath that they saw me do that. Oh, and while they are here you night have them roll up their sleeves to show their Dark Marks." I grinned at Dumbledore.

"Harry what has gotten into you? I have never seen this dark side of you…" I cut off the Headmaster.

"There is no good or evil, only power, and those willing to use it, so get use to it Headmaster as I plan on using power a lot in the near future."

"Could we get back on subject? I have paperwork piling up in my office." Madam Bones was not looking happy.

"Yes Amelia you are quite correct, why did you attack a teacher Harry?" Dumbledore twinkled.

"I believe you have that backwards Headmaster. I was defending myself from your goon who attacked me in my common room." Those words sent me back to just after the start of this year.

Flashback:

Umbridge had just called me to me and ushered me into an empty classroom. She took a seat behind the desk and started in her little girl voice . "Take a seat Mr. Potter and tell me where you were this weekend".

"You will have to be a bit more specific if you wish an answer as I have been from the Quittage pitch to the Great Hall."

"Don't lie to me you miserable brat I know you left Hogwarts and that is in violation for the rules. For lying you have detention tonight." Her little girl voice had gone to a sickening screech.

This was of course at the same time as the Turkey Club was having a secret meeting. I wanted to listen in on it unobserved at Grimmauld Place. "Sorry but I have a previous engagement." She drew her wand ... I waved to the 'Obliviated' toad sitting on the desk as I left the classroom.

End Flashback:

"Harry, no one is going to believe that a teacher attacked you a student. He was just bringing you here when you failed to obey my directions." Dumbledore continued as I grinned at my memory of the toad on the desk.

"I believe you have again misstated the facts Headmaster. If the students present were questioned I do believe that they would say that he said nothing and laid his hands on me in an attacking manner. They will also tell you that all I did was to erect a shield."

"Harry you don't understand that by your actions a Professor of this school is laying in St. Mungo in extreme pain."

"The students will be happy to hear that Headmaster, might I suggest an announcement to that fact at dinner?"

"I am sorry to say Harry that until you repent your actions that I must expel you from Hogwarts. Minister Fudge is here to collect your want until you fully repent."

"While you may expel me Fudge cannot collect my wand only the Wizengamot may remove my wand. Further, since I am expelled from Hogwarts you may fight Voldemort by yourself and tell the Order of the Phoenix to get out of my house."

"I'm truly sorry Harry but that law only applies to adults and you are still a minor as far as the law is concerned and I am still your guardian."

"I wouldn't bet your beard on that old man, have you tried to take any more of my money out of my vaults recently?"

That set the whole lot of them off in different ways. They calmed down about the time Madam Bones pulled her head out of the 'floe', Dumbledore continued, "Your joke is not funny Harry so I must ask you to stop making light of a serious situation."

"Nope I'm serious…" Madam Bones interrupted, "And he happens to be an adult as I have just confirmed with the records section in the Ministry."

"Toodle pip all." I headed out of the office, heading up the stairs to Gryffindor to pack and leave, thank you very much.

/Scene Break/

As I headed out of the dorm and into the common room I saw Madam Bones talking with a few of the Gryffindor students.

"Lord Potter Black might I ask where you are heading?"

"Well since I have been expelled I thought I would head over to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, care to join me?" I hoped that Susan had been quick in my request to speak with her. "And just call me Harry."

"That's a splendid idea and the walk there will undo some of the desk-itest that I have developed."

As we cleared the front gates, "Susan said that you wanted to speak with me privately?"

"Yes please, but in a meeting room at the inn is where I would prefer to talk. Out in the open here there is too many ways to be overheard."

"To be honest there is not much help that I can give you; this meeting is more of a favor to Susan."

"Yes, please thank her for arranging this. I really wanted to inform you of a few facts and speculations. I don't expect anything from you or your office. Actually you are going to probably call me a nutter and laugh in my face."

"You have gotten my curiosity aroused as there are not many emancipated kids your age and I just saw you telling a couple of powerful people to take a long walk on a short pier."

"Well as a warm up let's start with the Great Albus Dumbledore illegally taking me and placing me with muggle relatives, who I strongly suspect Dumbledore of knowing they were child abusers. Even after I informed him he sends me back each year. That is mainly how I got emancipated. Last year after the tri-wizard tournament he finally told me that there is a prophesy. If I had known its contents I would have stopped my real guardian from being killed. That is why I know he will come begging me to return to Hogwarts in some variation of this being all my fault. This summer he had guards on my relatives place not to protect as much as make sure I didn't escape from their prison."

It was a long walk but soon we obtained a private room and our tea. At that time I started putting up wards to insure no one listened or interrupted without us knowing first. I also took down a couple of listening charms that were in the room.

"Now you have done it! How did you learn wandless magic at your age?"

"Before I get to the weird parts I wanted you to know that Voldemort will free his people from Azkaban in the very near future. Fudge will cover up the whole thing mostly because of bribes. Also you will start getting those escapee's back by an unknown source as they will start appearing in the Ministry. I will remain that unknown source. Just for giggles and if things I saw is still correct, Draco Malfoy is presently a marked Deatheater and I think Dumbledore knows that to be a fact."

While I was concentrating on not sounding like a total nutter and still convince Madam Bones I was doing something that I didn't even realize the majority of the time. I had familiars and they demanded attention. Tiger was purring on my lap as I petted her. Lea had joined in for a little rub here and there in plain view of Madam Bones.

"Well maybe I shouldn't ask but why are your confiding in me and you know all this, how?"

I snorted trying to suppress a full-blown laugh. "I have come to trust you as you have me. You see I have returned to the past by about a year, give or take only Merlin knows how much time in between."

That was when her lunatic light bulb lit up as I had expected, that's when I tossed the Aurors shield on the table. That got her attention and she snatched it up and started demanding answers. "Where did you get this? You can be imprisoned for being in possession illegally of an Aurors badge. You do know that time turners are also illegal…" in answers to her questions I just pointed at the shield. The Auror shield had the name of its owner in fine print on the bottom and it of course read "Harry James Potter". Silence hit the room with the only sound being Tiger purring.

"You found me out as the collector of Deatheaters and gave me that badge so if I made a mistake and killed one of the Burks I would have some protection."

Madam Bones started with the who, what, and where sentences without finishing them and finally went quiet again.

"I really don't have many answers I just got picked up and sent here. If you ask for more specific answers you may not like them as I am still trying to believe what happened. OH! Hell, I almost forgot. Bones manor will be attacked sometime between now and summer. I wish I could remember the date but we were busy about then. Voldemort will pull down your wards but Susan will still be at Hogwarts." I held up my hands to forestall any more questions. "I cannot guarantee much of anything but that was some of what happened before."

I was given the badge back with provisos that no one knew of the badge or what would probably happen. I retired to my cottage.

/Scene Break/

"Hi girl, you're up bright and early. Ah, a letter from Gringotts."

Lea hissed that it was time to eat and hungry familiars could be a nasty lot. After breakfast and my shower I finally got to my letter. Lockjaw wanted a meeting as soon as I could get there. "Hedwick if you feel up to a little spying would you check out Nott's place and see if they are doing their Deatheather meetings there?" Hedwick gave a nod and flew off. I gathered the rest of the crew and flamed to Gringotts.

"Lockjaw how's the gold business, making a fistful a minute I hope?"

"Actually with your accounts we both are, you do know I work on commission?"

I laughed out loud as I didn't really know. "Fantastic keep the gold flowing my friend. Now what was so urgent?"

"I have a couple of documents for you to sign and I needed to let you know that the Ministry and Dumbledore have been crawling all over Gringotts."

"What were they specifically looking for about me?"

"Yes about you and very unhappy that you were emancipated and that they couldn't gain access to you vaults."

"You think that they will try something else?"

"Harry they already have and that is some of what you just signed, some preventive measures. We transferred a large amount of money to your Muggle Bank just in case. Dumbledore just filed a marriage contract for you and a Geneva Weasley. It looks all legal and above-board but we know it been backdated before you were emancipated. He tried to use that and a power of attorney to get into your vaults."

"You of course fed him to the dragons down stairs right?"

"Not yet, but he will not get access that way. Unless you get married and die. She will not get into your vaults, unless you authorize it here at Gringotts. At that time we will insure that you are not under any curses or drugs."

"I think he is working on that, anything else to make my day?"

"Not really you have just signed all you need to give them more than enough surprises. I am not about to give up all the gold we are making to the leader of the light."

"Thanks Lockjaw take another thousand for a bonus and a job well done."

I spent the day wandering around Diagon alley and then checked out Knockturn alley. I was almost lost with nothing to do, I did say almost. It was a nice day checking out all the shops. I had no Molly Weasley telling me what I didn't need. No Snape snapping at my heels and insulting me and my dead family and a break from Hermione was enjoyable. The twins had my order of brown eggs ready and there being no Malfoy around was the best of the lot. Draco had not to be seen or heard from for awhile. Late afternoon we returned to the cottage and I turned Lea loose to terrorize the rodent population. Tiger was usually happy just sitting in my lap or hiding in my robe pocket. I think her base form is a fairy but that was still to be determined. I did need to see about getting some electricity installed in the cottage along with a TV and possibly a computer. After dinner we all sat on the porch and watch the sun set. I was going to need to come up with a plan for my future but this sunset was relaxing and peaceful. Being lazy is a nice thing once in a while.

/Scene Break/

Three days later Lockjaw had the electric in and running, I wasn't the only squib in the area. What was funny was after purchasing all this high-tech equipment it ended up being delivered by the magical delivery service in Hogsmeade by use of a horse-drawn wagon. Two days later I had had enough of wires and manuals. I gathered up my familiars and we headed to The Three Broomsticks for lunch only to find Hagrid downing a bucket of ale and wanting to talk.

"You've been gone and the rumors are running really crazy. There is one that says Dumbledore expelled you for setting Snape on fire…" I interrupted Hagrid, "Well that rumor is true although the fireplace set Snape on fire I just kind of pushed him into it."

"The girls have been upset that you are not there and are not happy with Dumbledore."

"I'm sure Luna and Hermione will adapt…"

"No, all the girls. They all want to get their hands on you."

"Hagrid don't joke about things like that, I am having thoughts of being pulled apart limb from limb by a mob of girls."

We didn't get more discussed as Hedwig flew in and started hopping around on the table. "Are they there again girl?" I got a large bob so I said my goodbyes to Hagrid and headed out to the Nott Manor. They were massing again so it was time to try the wards.

I flamed in as a Phoenix to one of the top floors. They had the wards set to ignore small animals and Phoenixes usually didn't set off wards. Lea and Tiger took to their larger forms as soon as I landed and we started a floor by floor search. As before there were no elves and the bad guys and girls were meeting in the dinning room. A couple of brown eggs and we had ten big bad Deatheaters sleeping peacefully. After stunning them all and a strong 'Incarcerous' spell I deposited them in the Ministry. This time however I left Lucius in Madam Bone's office. She was a bit surprised when I flamed in and dropped Malfoy and flamed back out. That got me a Ministry owl and a meeting with Madam Bones.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 –Pretty please with sugar on it

.

I entered the private meeting room to find an upset Amelia Bones. "Who are you working for? Who captured those Deatheaters and who owns the Phoenix? I will not…" She stopped her Hermione rant when I transformed.

I reverted back to human form and did my own rant. "I am not going to reveal all of my assets as they may one day save my life. I hope that this first installment is enough to convince you that what I told you before was true."

"Oh you convinced me. Not only have you become an illegal Animagus but one that's not possible. No one can become a magical animal, its not possible."

"Sorry but as usual no one tells me anything. They just orders me around and are upset when I accomplish something."

"Let me get you a couple of under-the-table licenses that we can blame on Ministerial paperwork loss should anyone ask. Also Dumbledore has been at the Ministry more than usual and your name is his subject. It appears he is trying to revoke you emancipation and force you back to Hogwarts."

"I thank you for your information and here is some for you. He has filed a backdated marriage contract with the littlest Weasley and me. This is going to cause problems but which way and how I have no idea but I will not fulfill that contract. Dumbledore I think wants this war over and Voldemort dead but is counting on me dying at the hands of Voldemort and wants control of my vaults. His next move, if he can't get the emancipation over thrown, will be to order me back into Hogwarts.

"So you say Dumbledore is evil?"

"Not necessarily. I just know he has his plans "For the Greater Good" and that 'good' is not boding well for me."

/Scene Break/

"Tinkle, Tinkle." The outer wards of my cottage were just crossed by something larger then a two foot snake out rodent hunting. This was normal for my wards as we were out in the country and that ward was about a hundred yards out. At fifty yards a "Ring, Ring" would occur and at ten yards a gong would go off. Ten yards were where most wizard's spell accuracy fell off dramatically and the power of curses faded to near nothing. The gong also indicated that more serious wards were being activated. A few minutes later "Tinkle, Tinkle". The stray dog or the deer looking to a free lunch in a neighbor's garden had left or someone else just entered. The cottage had the standard anti 'apperation' and portkey wards along with fire suppression. Since no serious alarms went off I returned to the mail that Hedwig had delivered about an hour earlier.

"Lockjaw had been busy and made us a respectable profit. The Magic Neep grocery bill had been paid and a letter from Hogwarts. Dumbledore's magical persona could not be sent in a letter so it was just words. He rescinded the expulsion and apologized. It all added up to please come back for your own good as you are not safe wherever you are. Also in the stack was a letter from Hermione and another from Ron. Ron's was mostly about the Cannons and Hermione about how selfish and fool hearty it is running off to where it was not safe.

/Scene Break/

November rolled around and Hogwart's first weekend. Students were pouring into Hogsmeade Village and the Three Broom Stick. I had to admit that I did miss a few people so I showed up at the Three Broomstick to see if any one was still talking with me. There also was the image of a silver blond girl with blue eyes that had some influence on my going, even if I would not admit it to myself.

Neville and Luna grabbed me first and we got a large table in the back corner. "Harry we missed you, the gang should be here soon, Luna and I got a very early start to get a good table. They were hoping you would show up to say hi."

"Thanks Neville I miss you guys also but…" My most sought after person in the world interrupted, "Hay Scarhead you still alive, where is the Mudblood and Blood Trader. You know the Dark Lord has been looking for you." Why Draco was still around and not in Azkaban was beyond me but I could almost smell Dumbledore's hand in it.

"Just like your normal boring self Draco. Don't you ever get new material to entertain us with?"

"Maybe we should take puny Saint Potter to the Dark Lord, what do you say guys?" Crab and Goyle were cracking their knuckles and two other older students with them were inching towards their wands.

"Last warning Mister Draco Malfoy, I am now Lord Potter Black and even you should know what that means should you challenge me."

From the corner of my eye I saw movement. Madam Rosmerta was racing around the bar and heading towards us and the barman took out the bar's pacifier club. They were not quick enough. That distraction almost cost me and my friends; Draco drew his wand and fired off some sickly yellow curse. His friends drew there wands to join the action but they were all out of luck.

I just reacted wordlessly and wandlessly and put up what I call the 'Phoenix shield' for any better name for it. As with my sight and hearing my spells had improved to an outrageous level. Most of this I accredited to my being a Phoenix in my spare time.

Draco's curse hit the shield and rebounded. Draco was quick enough to leap out-of-the-way and into the stunner of Madam Rosmerta. Unfortunately for his companions they were to slow and were hit with the curse, they collapsed. I took out my wand and tapped the Aurors badge inside my robe and a few seconds later a squad of Aurors 'apperated' into the bar. Of course some of the students were in hysterics and everyone was talking at the same time. Then the confusion started as to where was the Auror was that did the summoning?

I then showed the badge and I thought I was going to get arrested, stunned or both. Madam Bones 'floed' in about then and demanded silence, which she got, until I opened my mouth, "I Lord Harry James Potter Black do claim restitution for an attack on a Lord, myself by name, by a commoner Draco Malfoy."

"Shaking her head she asked, "What is it that you demand Lord Potter Black? The baring of their arms will suffice." It was stretching the law a bit as Draco was a minor but his head of house was in Azkaban. While Dumbledore would be his magical guardian while in school Draco was not on school grounds. The other four fell under the same law but they were not conscious so couldn't object. Draco and the two older students had the Dark Mark, Crab and Goyle were probably considered too stupid to be mark by Voldemort.

I sat back down with Neville and Luna while Madam Bones joined the table. "Harry stop by the Ministry tomorrow morning and make a statement. The Aurors have enough witnesses to show Malfoy was the aggressor and you just defended with a shield. I must also compliment you on using the old laws to get to Malfoy's Dark Mark." Madam Rosmerta brought butterbeers for us and a cup of tea for Madam Bones. I noticed that the tea was as clear as firewhiskey. "

The doors opened and a good part of Gryffindor came in about that time and headed to our table. Ron seeing me and grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her off. Hermione looked like she wanted to say something to me but went with Ron to a far table.

"Well I'm off; see you in the morning Lord Potter Black." Madam Bones departed.

"Those two are an item now and Ron is just pissed off at you for leaving school. Katie said, "It's more that you left the Quittage team and we lost our last match. So how is life LORD Potter Black"

I was listening but my eye was on Lora. She was just gorgeous.

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts Harry?" Dean asked.

"Err, not in my plans, Dumbledore did say the expulsion was canceled." Just then Lea hissed, "Your heart is running crazy, which girl are you going to take?" Lea peaked out just as Tiger crawled out of my pocket to see which girl would get the privilege of petting her. Hannah squeaked at seeing a snake while Susan reached for Tiger. Tiger jumped into Lora's lap and mewed.

"Oh look Michael Corner is strutting his stuff." Seamus was never very couth.

When I looked up I almost sprayed the entire table with Butterbeer. Ginny Weasley was arm and arm with Michael Corner and kissing in route to a table.

"Oh shit, I guess the Big Kahuna forgot to tell Ginny that there is a marriage contract in place or else she is flirting with some serious repercussions." I should not have said that with Lavender at the table.

"Harry would you know where there is a quieter place in town?" Lora asked me and I jumped at the opportunity.

As we walked out and into the street I asked, "You wish to drink some tea or do you wish something to eat?"

"Something to eat would be nice." So we headed to Brews and Stew Café. I noticed that Tiger was still in Lora's arms. I was a bit jealous.

We settled into the Café and after ordering the hard part started, I had to say something that didn't make me sound like a fool. With that thought in mind I opened my mouth, "You know by hanging around me you may invoke the wrath of the Slytherin's?"

"Are you expecting me to be hanging around you a lot or are you saying that to scare me away?"

"Well I would like to be around you a lot. If I was trying to get rid of you I would have said Voldemort instead of Slytherin." I knew the last part was a foot in mouth remark as fast as it left my mouth.

"I believe that what the 'Fates' have in store for us is inescapable. While I will not actively search out Voldemort if he comes I can only do what is ordained.

"I would like to see you tomorrow but I have to see the DMLE in the morning."

"Well since I have never been to the Ministry of Magic in England I wouldn't mind coming along. That way we could see a bit of London afterwards."

I did not need a sledgehammer to hit me over the head and I made it a date. Later I walked Lora to the front gates of Hogwarts as the carriages had ceased operation. I made my apologies to Lora for not walking her all the way in but Dumbledore's wards was bound to announce my presents.

/Scene Break/

How can I explain how wonderful Sunday was as I damn near floated around with Lora on my arm. The Ministry statement was boring but the rest of the day was astounding. We took walks in the park and were enjoying a pizza when I realized I knew nothing about Lora. Her English said she was not from England proper but that's all I really knew.

"So where in America did you go to school, is the school like Hogwarts?"

"I'm sorry Harry but I don't want to talk about my past, can you live with that?"

"Well I guess I will have to as I don't want you upset and not seeing me."

"Thanks Harry, later I promise."

I didn't want the day to end but of course it did. I was ecstatic as she gave me a kiss on the cheek just after she made a date with me for next Saturday at The Three Broomsticks. All I could do was watch her walk through the gates heading to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 –When you can't persuade, attack

.

My days were occupied with my training in the morning and flying as a Phoenix. The Phoenix flights somehow always went over Hogwarts. I guess I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Lora. Returning to Hogwarts was beginning to sound appealing to me just to be around Lora.

Friday morning I got distracted, Hedwig was in and doing a two step on the kitchen table. "Found another Deatheater meeting place?" I got the Hedwig nod.

"Good work girl, lead the way and I'll be right behind you." Although I got some grumbling from the crew, as they had not finished their breakfast, I got them assembled and we left following Hedwig.

The place was a typical three-story place surrounded with woods, a typical old pureblood Mansion. Perched in a tree we saw another Deatheater arrive and enter the Mansion. I flamed the crew onto the third floor and we all started working our way down room by room. The second floor caused us trouble as Mrs. Goyle was there and she walked right into us as we stepped into one of the bedrooms. I cut off what would have been a full-fledged scream with a stunner. A very old elf popped in to ease her fall but turned to us in an elf defensive stance of its master. I remembered just how dangerous an elf could be by the actions against Lucius by Dobby after the Chamber of Secrets.

"Dobby?"

POP

"Yes Lord Harry Potter Sir how can Dobby be of service?"

"Dobby I called you here to help and not fight, OK?"

"Yes Lord Harry Potter Sir."

"Can you help getting that elf to take his mistress and any other elves to safety and stay with her? We do not want to hurt either of them but there are bad people downstairs that I must deal with?" Destroying innocence was not my objectives but this place was going down if I had to fight twenty elves.

Dobby started his attempt. "Ebbe knows of the great Harry Potter and what he has done for the elves, right Ebbe?" The elf nodded but didn't change its stance.

"Ebbe is just protecting mistress."

Hoping that none of this was being heard downstairs I asked Ebbe, "There are some very dark people downstairs, could you take your mistress to safety and stay there? We don't want to hurt you or your mistress but the bad people downstairs may hurt her."

POP

That allowed me to take a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding, the two were gone.

"Can Dobby help the great Harry Potter Sir?"

"Dobby can you safely go and find out how many people are down stairs and where?" Elves were noted for not being seen but Dobby just looked up at me and said, "Dobby can Sir, there are twenty in the living room which is just off to the left from the bottom of the stairs." I just shook my head, Dobby was about to be inducted as head scout and elf removal service in our future operations.

Expecting the rest of the operation to go smoothly was just expecting too much. Lea and Tiger set off to ensure the ground floor was clear of any other people as I banished three brown eggs into the living room. Bellatrix Lestrange came dancing out of that same room just as I banished in the eggs. Dancing is the best description of her insane movements; her rederick was just as wacko.

"Baby Potter needs a spanking, shall mommy paddle your little rear end and make it shine. Maybe the Dark Lord will let poor Bella play with baby Harry before he…"

I sent a blasting curse at her but she put up her shield. I followed up with a cutting curse but the cutting curse missed her as she was no longer there. My brain caught up with what I saw in slow motion. The blasting curse had collapsed her shield but still had enough force left to push her backwards into the living room. It would take ten minutes for the gas to clear and that long she could not hold her breath. Just as I was going to give a spirited yell when I noticed my shoulder hurt and found she had hit me with a curse, it was bleeding freely. Luckily the cutting curse was not a direct hit but I was bleeding and hurt more than I should admit. I did what I could for the cut as I am no Madam Pomfrey, but it did stop the bleeding. Bella got postal priority on the Phoenix express to the Ministry. She was found with banished clothes and glued to the Atrium wall. She didn't look half bad for an old Deatheater. The rest I left stunned, tied up and heaped in a pile just outside the Auror offices.

/Scene Break/

The next morning was agony. My shoulder hurt and all that lugging of Deatheaters to the Ministry didn't help my wellbeing. I headed off to the Three Broomsticks for my date with Lora, which I was not going to miss.

"Harry you look like hell."

"Thanks Lora I knew you cared, I just had a busy night."

"Are you alright?" She put her hand on my shoulder and of course I flinched in pain.

That's when she turned from the beautiful sweet girl into a demanding she-thing. "Potter you will take me to where ever you live and let me look at that shoulder. No don't you give me that look or even think of arguing, NOW!"

Dam she was sexy making me feel like putty in her hands. So I let her drag me to my cottage.

"Take off those clothes, I am pretty good at healing charms."

"All my clothes?"

"Don't get smart with me Potter you know exactly what I mean."

I still had a shit-eating grin on my face until she sent a healing spell at my shoulder. Damn that hurt. The second spell made me feel like new so I asked if I should lie on the bed like Madam Pomfrey always ordered. I was hoping… "You wish Potter but you have a lot of wooing before you get a kiss, the bed, you may not live that long."

Tinkle, Tinkle… Tinkle, Tinkle… Tinkle, Tinkle.

Lora we have company and I doubt it's a neighbor asking to borrow a cup of sugar... Lea, Tiger stay with Lora I am going to see what's coming." I flashed up and floated over the incoming people. I recognized Tonks, Kingsley but Hesta Jones and Emmeline Vance told me it was the Order coming after me and not the Ministry, Remus was a surprise. I flamed back to Lora as the wards sounded, "Ring, Ring…Ring, Ring"

"Just relax its Dumbledore's flunky's on a grab Harry Potter to keep him safe mission. Of course Lea and Tiger stood by the door ready to transform. "I am going to step out and warn them about the wards so everyone stay calm.

On the porch I yelled, "Stop right there or the wards will fry you nice and crisp. What brings Dumbledore's flunky's to my humble abode?"

Remus stepped forward, "Harry I need to talk with you."

"So talk Remus, I doubt that Dumbledore's words mean very much anymore."

"We need to be private the information is too sensitive to be yelling it out in the open."

"Ok, Remus you may come in the rest of you all just wait there."

We entered the cottage past Lea and Tiger but Lora was no where to be seen. Remus was a werewolf and had very quick reflexes but even if he stunned me he would have to face Lea and Tiger to get out so I felt fairly safe.

"Harry Dumbledore feels that you are taking an unnecessary risk and would be safer if you were at Hogwarts. We are here to escort you to Hogwarts for your safety.

"Thank Dumbledore for expelling me from the safety of Hogwarts and tell him I have had enough being his prisoner for my safety. I come and go as I wish and not as he feels I should. I have a girlfriend and my familiars are kind and gentle and as you saw I have substantial wards. So tell Dumbles, No Thanks. Now what is this sensitive information you need to deliver?"

"I'm sorry Harry but this is for your own safety" and Remus had a wand in my face in a blink of an eye.

"Auh Remus, you might want to look over your shoulder before you do anything rash."

"Sorry Harry I am not falling for that old gag."

Tiger the large growled and moved to Remus's left, Lea the large hissed and moved to his right. Remus's head swung from the left to the right and then looked at me and fainted.

"Big bad werewolf afraid of a snake and a Tiger." No sooner had I said that when I heard and felt something behind me and when I turned and I almost fainted. There standing on it two legs was a cockatrice the beak on its rooster head clicking menacingly and I was looking at it directly in the eye. Then my poor brain started clicking, cockatrice petrified people into stone like the basilisk and its breath was deadly. It was the blue eyes that I couldn't look away from... Lora?

Lora transformed into the gorgeous girl about the time that Tiger large leaped on us so the three of us fell to the floor. Tiger transformed and said, "Meow" while Lea squeezed us together like one big happy family.

"Harry I still can't tell you about myself but I do think it would be advisable to return to school. AND no I am not a Dumbledore plant. Besides you can make your return to Hogwarts work for you if you are sly and crafty."

"I am just glad that the basilisk and you have membranes on you eyes that stops from petrifying me when I look into your eyes."

I almost hurt my face by the large grin that appeared; yes I think I have just a few demands of Dumbledore. I levitated Remus and gave him back to his attack Harry squad and told them to suck eggs. I then assembled my crew and grabbing Lora, we flamed to Hogwarts with the intent of visiting the Headmaster's office. I deposited an upset Lora in an empty class room and returned to human form. Lora then told me, in no uncertain terms, that she would grab my tail but I would not be grabbing her unless it was an emergency. What got her upset I couldn't fathom, it was a shoulder grab by a Phoenix and not me grabbing some of her more appealing areas.

After appearing at the gargoyle as Harry Potter with my two little familiars I announced myself.

"Tell Dumbledork he has important visitors and for you to get out of the way." Dumbledore always knew who was waiting to come in for a visit. This was one of his little games he liked to play, I was now supposed to guess the password which was always a sweet of some kind. I took out my wand and gave the gargoyle a little push. As it tilted out of the way I stepped on the stairs, which were no longer moving, and headed up to Dumbledore's office. I knocked on the door, again more games, no response just a locked door. So the games continued I thought. I blasted the door open and entered.

"Dumbledore." I said as I took a seat and waited for his first salvo.

Remus stumbled in, "Albus Harry can call all kinds of dark creachers. Harry just laughed at me and…"

Remus suddenly noticed me in a chair and froze, "How did you get here? You were…you couldn't…"

Well it's been a nice chatting with you Headmaster but since you have nothing to offer I will be returning to my cottage and my dark creachers."

"Now Harry you shouldn't be so rash. What brings you here and what can I do for you."

Dumbledore's gall had no limits. He just sent a kidnapping team and he wants to know why I am here? "Well since you asked so nicely I came here to say something's but have changed my mind. As far as what you can do for me well how about jumping off the Astronomy tower."

"Harry you can't…" Dumbledore raised his hand which silenced Remus.

"I see you have your subjects well trained Headmaster." I couldn't pass that up.

"Harry there is no safer place than Hogwarts for you."

"So you are asking me to come back?"

"I feel that your safety is the greatest concern for the greater good."

"Well if you feel that way I will be heading back to my safe cottage."

"Alright I am asking you to return to Hogwarts as it is for the greater good and your safety."

"Damn you make it hard to decide, here is my list of demands."

I thought that Dumbledore was going to pass a kidney stone. There were not many demands but they did go against the grain for Dumbledore way of thinking. The private room was easy but not taking any of Snape's classes was hard for him to swallow. No curfew was easy but the access to the restricted section of the library was almost a deal breaker. I had no use for the restricted section but it was something that I knew would stick in Dumbledore's craw.

As I walked out of Dumbledore's office I passed Remus and casually said, "Have a nice day Mr. Pettigrew.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Life, Death and Love

.

My absence had left me out of touch here in Hogwarts. I had a number of question like who was the new Slytherin leader? Who were still friends or hidden enemies and what was hot news on the rumor mill. Ron and Hermione avoided me while Lora and I pretended to be just passing acquaintances. I had rejected the first quarters offered to me as the front door was in the middle of Gryffindor common room. McGonagall finally came up with an entrance that was well hidden and off the normal class routes.

"So you want to be more public in our relationship? I asked Lora later in my quarters.

"Its enough for the school to see we enjoy each others company but not much else as I don't want the killing curse to the back." We had agreed that we were to be girlfriend and boyfriend but the public was to know squat.

"This weekend we need to go where?

"I need a new set of robes and your supply of food for your familiars is getting low."

"Good, Diagon alley it is as Lockjaw needs me to sign some more papers."

/Scene Break/

Breakfast was not much fun as it appeared that Ginny Weasley was all by herself and was being shunned by Gryffindor. It was my dislike for what usually happened at Hogwarts that caused me I sit next to her. One day you were popular the next day trash and shunned so I went against the flow. "What going on Ginny you don't look at all happy?"

"The rumors are that I have a marriage contract with someone but no one will tell me who or why or anything. Even my parents are not saying anything and I know they had to sign the contract if there is one. Now everyone is upset that I was with someone else than the person in my contract."

"Ginny there is a contract but it isn't my place to say with who, that is for Dumbledore and your parents who signed the stupid thing. The contract is illegal and Gringotts is trying to sort things out and not feed the perpetrator to the dragons. Unfortunately it will take time so don't despair there is hope it will be nullified."

"So you know who is my intended?

"Yes but rest assured that he is in love with someone else and will never honor that contract nor force you to do anything because of that stupid contract."

"Thanks Harry, it is good to see who your real friends are and who are just pretend."

"I know how that works, Ginny I have been there a lot."

/Scene Break/

Lora was acting like a little girl in a candy shop. She was completely and enthusiastically ready to get to Diagon alley. I thought that I should buy her a new set of robes everyday to have her like this forever. She just made me happy by her being this happy over a trip to Diagon Alley for robes.

I was just a bit jealous as Hedwig sat on Lora' shoulder while she held a purring Tiger. Only Lea was faithful but then again she was curled around my shoulder and asleep.

As we exited Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions there was a quiet in the air I didn't like, call it a Phoenix sense. We were only a building away from Gringotts when the first group of Deatheaters arrived down the street. My first thought was to drag my Menagerie to cover and safety. I was not overly worried as its difficult to stop a Phoenix from leaving. When ten more appeared behind us and I was ready to flame my crew home, unfortunately my crew decided that they needed to protect me or themselves. Morgana what a mess, how do you 'flame' out with a ten foot snake, a large tiger and a cockatrice all heading in different directions, even a Phoenix has limitations.

Another ten arrived out of Knockturn Alley so it was now time to do something besides count how many Deatheaters were arriving. I summoned 'The Weather' and while shielding and dodging incoming curses I had time to shield and dodge. Tiger was not just attacking one Deatheater at a time but mauled one and leaped to the next. Curses thrown by the Deatheater seemed to just miss the leaping tiger, causing some curses to hit their other fellow Deatheaters. Lea was the sneaky one slithering around the edges of the battle. While her poison was not lethal her four-inch fangs did impress those bitten. Lora the cockatrice had removed her inner lid from her eyes and was petrifying Deatheaters at an astounding rate considering her breath she was using was like a fog and quite lethal. She had her end of the street her own private killing zone. On my end of the street the great hero, me, turned out to be totally useless. With that many Deatheaters throwing curses at me my only actions were defensive, shield and dodge. On one such dodge and roll I saw Lora swooping in to assist me as my Menagerie had started some team work. Lea had to transform to her two foot size to avoid incoming curses. On this occasion Lora swooped down and grabbed the small snake and at about ten feet in the air dropped Lea. Lea then used her flying abilities to pick out her target. The target was then hit with a ten-foot snake crashing down on them. It was now my turn as I let loose the weather. Mini tornadoes would hit the individual Deatheater and sent them hundreds of feet into the air, imminent contact with the cobble stones below was part of their down fall. Others were flung into building walls or glass store fronts by the winds.

"Harry Potter I have you at last." Snake face was confidently approaching over his fallen Deatheaters. As he raised his wand to strike me with some curse which was most likely was deadly, a bolt of lightning flew out of the sky courtesy of my dislike of the guy. Voldemort erected a silver shield but it was quite ineffective, the last I saw of him was his clothes were on fire and he looked a lot like burnt toast. In a blink he and his remaining few standing Deatheaters portkeyed out of Diagon alley.

Dumbledore with the Order of the Phoenix and Madam Bones with a number of Aurors suddenly appeared into the death and destruction. All they had to do was collect the injured and send the dead to a cold storage facility. Dumbledore and Madam Bones headed towards me and my crew. We had reverted to their miniature and cute forms before they arrived. The crew consisted of Lora petting little Tiger and Lea the two foot snake slithering up my outstretched arm.

"Madam Bones if you will I would like to make my statement in the morning. Right now I have this beautiful lady I need to wine and dine." Madam Bones took the hint that I didn't want to talk in front of Dumbledore and told us to wait for her interview later. Dumbledore however was a bit more persistent.

"Harry my boy could you tell me what happened here in this dreadful arena of destruction? Who caused all this unwarranted loss of life?"

"Not at all Headmaster, a few of the losers associated with Tommy Riddle attempted to intimidate me and my friend. I of course could not tolerate such uncouth display. I then admonished the upstarts and ensured normality was restored to Diagon Alley." God did I just utter such Tosh?

Madam Bones looked like she was going to explode in laughter.

"But Harry all the loss of lives, all those people that could have been saved."

"You missed the point, as if I care. Yes I'm sure that Azkaban is secure and saving their lives would allow Voldemort to restock his Deatheater supply at his convenience. How does that saying go? "Better dead that Red" no that's not right. Oh well kill them all and not have to worry about them in the morning." I walked away from a shocked Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

The next morning I was slowly come awake. I was physically uncomfortable yet I was as comfortable as could ever imagine. Our little five-minute battle had taken a lot out of all of us. I was on a couch and tilted towards the arm of the sofa. Lora's head was lying on my chest with Tiger on her lap. Lea was on my lap and Hedwig was setting on my leg. I was totally in the wrong position and deliriously comfortable.

"Come its time to rise and return to Hogwarts, Lora dear, time to wake and cast evil spells at them."

"It's to early Harry".

"Come on that's my line. Breakfast in the Great Hall awaits us."

I flamed us Hogwarts where I dropped Lora in an empty classroom so we could arrive separately into Gryffindor house to shower and change. I of course was now waiting in the common room for Lora. Ron came down and plopped down in a chair across from me to wait for Hermione. "Think we have time for a game of chess Mate?" I guess I was forgiven.

"I'm sure they will be down shortly." The common room was filling up with other students awaiting their friends. Lora, Lavender and Hermione came down together and we set off for the Great Hall. I guess we were all great friends again.

I let Ron sit down and found a place just a bit down the table. Ron's eating habit was bad to watch but his attempts at talking with his mouth full demanded distance from flying food particles. Now that he was apparently talking with me again his mouth was also pointed in my direction. I was not paying attention to much of anything as I piled my favorites on my plate. Lora went over to say something to Paverti. I was shocked as Ginny jumps into my lab and gives me a liplock which boarded on a violent attack. I was in shock even after she backed off and started cooing.

"Oh Harry Dumbledore just told me who was in the marriage contract with me. We are going to have…" Lora appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Ginny by her robe and snatched her up off my lap. Lora then delivered a right cross to Ginny's jaw setting her on her bum. My poor brain engaged about that time and the realization I made me just a tad angry.

"Miss Weasley! That contract is not only illegal but if I was forced into it I would not touch you with a ten-foot pole. Furthermore do let the signing parties know that the day before this imaginary marriage I will give all my vaults to charity leaving us in poverty." The last part was more for Dumbledore as I was sure he was the prime instigator in that contract.

"Mr. Potter that will be detention with me tonight for inappropriate display of affection in the Great Hall. Miss Jones you also have a weeks detention for violence on another student." Umbridge had beaten the Headmaster but…

"Mr. Potter you will report to my office immediately." The Headmaster wasn't to be denied.

I turned to Lora, "I do believe you have dissolved the image of us just being good friends. Care to take breakfast at The Three Broomsticks?"

"I do believe you have an appointment with the Headmaster and DADA is in twenty minutes." Lora smiled.

"Well do join me on the other end of the table and were we can watch all the happy people. Don't worry about going to the detentions as Umbridge will have forgotten all about them."

Lora gave me a questioning look but before she could ask. "Dumbledore is not the only one good at memory charms. I will make good use of my attendance at DADA today.

No sooner did we sit down, "Mr. Potter you are to go to my office now!"

"Sorry Albus but I'm busy go pick on someone your own age." While I started to load my plate with food I kept an eye on Dumbledore. He was not use to someone telling him, NO! I did not hear Snape sneaking up behind me until he grabbed my robe's collar and snatched me up and off my seat.

"You arrogant brat I am…" SPLAT! I cut his sneer off with a punch to his overly large nose. I put everything I could into it.

"YOU DARE!" Snape yelled as he drew his wand from where he sat on the floor.

"POTTER! Dumbledore yelled as he drew his wand. I beat both at getting a wand out and ready for use, not that I really needed a wand.

"Protego" was my reply to Dumbledore and my foot to Snape's wand hand was my reply to Snape.

Dumbledore's stunner bounced off my shield had hit several students at the Slytherin table. Snape's wand flew out of his hand and landed about ten feet away. Snape leaped to his feet and charged. My 'Stupify' spell hit him in the chest and laid him out cold on the floor. I then had to push everything into my new weather shield as Dumbledore was throwing spells at me like a muggle machine gun. The spells were the incapacitating spells such as "Impedimenta, Stupefy, Petrificus Totalus and even Expelliarmus" while they were not dangerous they were thrown with power, power enough to make a regular 'Protego' collapse quickly along with me. My weather shield looked like a normal 'Protego' but was way stronger. All of Dumbledore's spells were bouncing around the Great Hall taking out multiple students with each one of his spells until he seemed to realize what his spells were really doing.

As he lowered his wand I said, "I'll just be packing in my quarters since it looks like I am now expelled from Hogwarts."

"Not so fast Mr. Potter, I wish you and Miss Jones to report to my office immediately." I sat down next to Lora and shook my head. Isn't this where we were minutes ago?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13 – Well I'll be a Turkey's Uncle

.

As we walked to the Headmasters office I was confused. "Lora, do you think he has something dangerous up his sleeve or is he just going to talk me into staying?"

"A better question is why does he want me to tag along?"

The gargoyle leaped out of the way as we approached.

"Looks like the Headmaster is in a hurry to see us as he is not having us play the password guessing game."

Upon entering his office Dumbledore was as usual behind his desk. Professor McGonagall sat off to the side and a man I had never seen occupied a chair to McGonagall's left.

"Ah, Miss Jones and Mr. Potter I'm so happy that you could join us."

Yea I thought, just two friendly students joining a grandfatherly Headmaster for a chat about the weather. I noticed that Lora recognized the man although it seemed it was just a recognition and not a happy friend or family recognition. Lora had my hand as we sat down and it remained there as if in need of support.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Jones this is Mr. Johnson from the Ministry in America." Just then Lora's hand tightened almost negligibly.

"Headmaster will you cut the crap, who is this guy really or is this another 'Greater Good' meeting?"

"Very perceptive Mr. Potter, I am Alex McLaggen of the Canadian McLaggen's and yes a very distant relative of Cormac McLaggen. I am with the Canadian Ministry."

"You say very distant relative as if there is no love loss between relatives." I had picked up a sense of a feud more that a dislike.

"Again very perceptive Mr. Potter there…"

"I believe that Mr. Potter is more interested in why he is here and why he will not be expelled." Dumbledore didn't want something let out of his control even if it was bit of knowledge.

"No Headmaster I am not interested in whether I stay here or not. With Snape attacking me every other day and having to memory charm Umbitch everyday I would like to know what plot you have put together for the greater good."

McGonagall snorted and looked down while putting her hand up as to cover her face.

"Professor, were you aware of what Harry was doing to Professor Umbridge?" Dumbledore peered over his glasses at McGonagall as if to facilitate an answer.

"No Headmaster not at all. But I wondered why she kept forgetting about detentions or other disturbing things that she was planning."

"Back to the original subject Headmaster, if you please."

"Yes, I was wondering if you and Miss Jones would join the Order of the Phoenix."

"As you can see Mr. McLaggen the Headmaster is an expert at diverting the conversation away from facts and into areas where he has control. Lora what are your thought on joining?"

"Yes I think that would be best Harry."

That answer confused me as I was not aware that Lora was familiar with the Order no less wanting to join. "Yes Headmaster I would be honored to join. So now let's get back to why Mr. McLaggen is here and what you are hiding?"

"That I am afraid is a subject for a later time. You should be in attendance for your first meeting tonight at seven. Grimmauld Place of course."

"Fine! Mr. McLaggen, professors, I'm sure we will see you all there."

/Scene Break/

The reason I dragged you here to the room of requirements is we need to talk. I know you recognized McLaggen and I wanted to ask if you wished to tell me about anything?"

"I guess I should although you will think me completely nuts."

"Lora, I like you just the way you are. If your nuts then I hope we will enjoy each other for our long stay in this asylum called out lives."

"Harry, I am your counter part from Canada. This bad guy from America is terrorizing Canada and he wiped out my entire family and then laid his filthy hands on me like he had plans for me. I still have nightmares over what could have happen. McLaggen was one of the Aurors that was investigating the case."

"I know there is more to the story. Do you feel like filling me in on a few details?"

"OK, when he grabbed me I sort of kicked him where it would hurt the most but all it did was make him mad. He hit me with a curse I had never seen before and I woke in the hospital."

"So what is this bad guy called?"

"Big Mac."

I didn't want to make light of her story but I had to bite my tongue to stop from asking if he was from the MacDonald's clan. Looking at my stupid big bad guy who had a made up name, who no one would say, was as crazy as Big Mac. Lora continued her story.

The crazy part was I visited a dragon's lair. Maybe it was just a dream but it felt like it was real. The main dragon said that I could transform at will and then said something like, "There is power and those who are afraid to use that power". I got flashed from the dragons lair to someplace else were I saw all kinds of crazy people as I got escorted to three old ladies…"

"Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos I'll wager."

"How did you know?"

"I have a similar story; did you get any training while you were there?"

"No they had me drink a couple of potions and said to go to Hogwarts for schooling and I was to say hello to Harry Potter."

I told her my story and we headed to the Great Hall for dinner. We continued to discuss what the 'Fates' had in store for us ending up with no great answers except it was time for Grimmauld Place.

/Scene Break/

The Headmaster graciously allowed Lora and I to be escorted to my house. Sirius hated the place and I could most likely match that feeling. How can you describe Grimmauld place? It is old, decrepit and in disrepair and under the Fidelius Charm. Even the Goblins couldn't find the place even though I owned the dump. The first thing we bumped into was Snape who was there lurking in the corner of the kitchen looking like he would love to curse me into oblivion. Then Molly Weasley arrived with her husband. She started shrieking the moment she saw me.

"Albus you can't be serious he is too young to be here! That shrieking voice went up several decibels when Hermione and Ron entered under the guidance of MadEye and Remus. I seemed that my two best friends in the world needed to be with me according to the Great Albus Dumbledore.

While more people arrived they only got the noise up a few levels as the arguing grew. Some were in favor of us staying, others not. Dumbledore would sort them out whenever he started the meeting. Molly was the head demander and issued a demand that didn't sit well with me. "Ron take Harry up and show him the room he will be sharing with you. I actually wanted to check out the three floors and see if much had changed. The second floor was the room Ron pointed out that we would be sharing tonight but I knew it would be a permanent assignment if Molly got her way.

"Why don't you check it out Ron as I really need the loo." Ron nodded and entered the room. On the third floor I found a large master bedroom with attached bathroom.

"Dobby"

POP

"Yes Harry Potter Sir"

"Dobby can you seal this room so only a Phoenix, Lora and you can enter?"

"Yes I can Sir."

"Can you also clean it up a bit for tonight and in the morning start clearing this junk out? Oh and can you get some new furniture for the room. If you can could you just renovate the whole room and also the bathroom?"

"Yes Sir Harry Potter Sir"

POP

I was not planning to stay the night but the meeting had yet to start as only Dumbledore knew what the agenda was for the evening. They were still discussing who was too young to be in the Order as I sat down next to Lora.

"Not a thing most people ask a lady but how old are you?"

"Just turned seventeen, why?"

"ALRIGHT…SHUT UP YOU LOT! I yelled and then added. "First off all Lora and Hermione are adults as am I, so there ends your argument of being too young." That got Molly arguing that I couldn't be an adult. Mr. Weasley finally got her shut up as Dumbledore started the meeting. All the new members took the oath to never betray the Order. Ron was forgotten as had slunk into one of the shadowy corners like Snape currently occupied. Molly finally figured out Ron was there but by that time all her new round of yelling was for naught as Ron was part of the Order.

Then the fun started, "And who are you young lady?" Molly asked as if just noticing Lora.

"Oh I forgot to introduce, this is my girlfriend and love Miss Lora Jones." Bang! Molly was off and screaming that there was a marriage contract and that…"

After what seemed like all night Molly's "demand and screaming fest" they finally forcibly restrained her and got her silenced. I then told her that there would never be a marriage and that my vaults would be given to charity before anyone got anything over an illegal marriage contract. I did say this in a polite and even voice. Awhile later they got Molly Weasley back under control via a stunner from Mr. Weasley.

"Now on to new business, I have been informed by Mr. Johnson of the American Ministry that a new dark lord has risen in Canada. Big Mac is as bad as our Voldemort so our attention must be on the alert. While I do believe that they are to arrogant to join forces there is a large possibility of a war between the two or when we defeat Voldemort Big Mac will try to take England." Dumbledore's words had a chilling effect on those present. I was still wondering why the phony name and saying he was from the American Ministry.

After the meeting Dumbledore informed me that I would be staying the night as he had important things to discuss with me the following evening.

"Harry I don't like this place and that elf Kreacher is just beyond creepy. This place is just full of dark black magic with foul mouth portraits and Morgana who knows what else. I doubt that I will get any sleep in this place and they say I am on the dark side."

I was only joking when I said, "Well you could always share my room and I promise to keep you safe from the creepy crawlers and that creepy elf is not allowed in my room."

I was expecting a verbal blast from Lora but before she could say a word, "Alright you lot everyone will be up at six for breakfast and then we can start cleaning this place. Now then everybody off to bed and let's have no whining." Molly had gotten her voice back.

Lora looked at her watch and said, "Take me to your room before Molly gets me locked in some creepy room."

I laughed and whispered in Lora's ear, "To get there one of us will have to grab the other. So do you want me to grab you or you grab me?"

"Right now I really don't care."

We found an empty room and I converted to my phoenix form and Lora grabbed my tail feathers and I flamed to my bedroom. When we arrived we both got a shock. First the room was clean and so was the bathroom. Everything was old run down furniture but it was clean. Laid out on the bed were my pajama bottoms and Lora's night things. Dobby had gotten my and Lora's things from Hogwarts. The large bed however looked somewhere between frightening but had some real possibilities.

"Alright Potter some ground rules especially about grabbing tonight."

I put my hands in a surrender position, "I will sleep on my side on top of the covers and you may have your side under the covers. I will not take any advantages that you don't offer."

"You had better not Potter."

After we had showered and brushed our teeth we assumed out positions on the bed and turned off the remaining candles. We talked of dumb things while I was quite aware of a female just off to my left in the same bed and my mind was racing. To say my dreams that night were racy would understate them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - It never ends

.

I came to realize that I had someone very close to me on a bed. My brain came to full awake and I took stock of a few things as I opened my eyes. I was on my side of the bed allowed me to not panic because Lora's head was on my chest and her arm was around my stomach the blanket was still between us. We had just declared ourselves as together a few days ago so this relationship was moving at a rather fast pace. I figured she was going to kill me when she woke up.

"Good boyfriend" she said into my chest, "Now get up and take your shower I'm hungry."

"That goes for me also." I added while Lea hissed her hunger which was followed by a Meow.

"Yes dears" was all I could say as I slid out of bed and did what I was told.

When Lora was finished with the bathroom we found it was ten o'clock in the morning. Breakfast was done and lunch was still a couple of hours away. Lora decided that we should 'flame' out and get something to eat, the Brews and Stew Café was chosen. We arrived in an alley just off the entrance so I could transform back to human form before entering the Alley.

"Hi Tom, just passing through." The Cauldron would get us too much attention if we stayed.

At the Brews and Stew Café we ordered up breakfast for two, a kipper and a saucer of milk."

"What about me?" Lea hissed. I summoned a fair size mouse which made her happy over getting fresh food. That was something about the magical community; there were mice and rats all over the place. Not like a plague but numerous. With all the familiars there was no need for poisons but food for them left the rodent population free of wizard exterminators. Don't even ask me how the familiars sorted themselves out.

After a little sight-seeing and picking up treats at the Magical Menagerie I 'flamed' us all to an alley close to Grimmauld Place. As we walked in the door the howler Molly exploded. "WHERE IN MERLINS NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"If it's not obvious to you I would classify us as being out and about, where is none of your business."

"You listen to me young man you're not old enough that I can't give you a good spanking. Now get to the living room and help everyone clean or…"

I waved my hand and she fell silent. "Lora and I will be retiring to the library; I have no interest in cleaning this pig sty, am I making my self clear Mrs. Weasley?" I removed the silencing charm with a wave of my hand and regretted it an instant later.

"You will not be entering that library until some one has destroyed all the dark books in there; do I make myself clear young man?"

"Come on Lora lets pick out a dark tome or two for reading in our room." That set the beast off and she drew her wand and pointed her hand at us as her wand was now in my hand." I turned and entered the library and called Dobby.

POP

"Yes Harry Potter Sir what can Dobby be doing for yous?"

"Please seal this library like you did my room. Only you and a phoenix are allowed in please."

"Yous be wanting to stop Dumbles from coming with his birdie?"

"Yes Dobby that would be fantastic, thank you. If you ever want to be bonded again just tell me as I can always do with a good elf."

"Dobby be happy to bond with the great Harry Potter but can I be bringing my wife into your service?"

"Of course Dobby I would never hurt you by refusing something like that."

POP

Winky popped in and grabbed Dobby's hand and after sealing the library all four of us popped to my room for the bonding. The first thing I saw was that everything was gone from the room. The walls and floor was stripped clean and all the fixtures in the bathroom were gone. After the bonding Dobby said the room would be ready for Lora and I that evening. Hedwig was cooling her claws on the window sill and looked ready for a fight.

"Hedwig I am sure Dobby will return your perch along with the rest of the room. How would you like to take a flight in the mean time?" She seemed to like that idea and flew to my shoulder.

"Please take this wand to Mr. Weasley at the Ministry." Hedwig snatched the wand and was out the window faster than I could say thank you.

"I think she has had enough of this place." Lora commented.

"Well let me flash us to the hallway and we can walk down and see what Hermione and Ron have to say." Well that turned out to be fun in more ways that one.

Hermione and Ron were covered in dust with smudges of dirt on their arms and faces. When we entered I was taken with the thought of how utterly filthy this place was. They had been cleaning for hours and nothing looked touchable or clean.

"And where have you two been?" Scowled Hermione.

"As I told Mrs. Weasley a few minutes ago, Out and About."

"No we figured that out this morning I mean where were you last night?"

Lora didn't blush or hesitate when Hermione looked her in the eye with a stern and daring expression.

"Oh I was sleeping with Harry in his room."

Ron's jaw was just hanging in an attempt to hit the floor. Hermione was speechless although her mouth was still moving.

"You two slept in the same bed, together? Ron finally gasped.

It was now my turn, "Yes Ron same bed, same room, all night."

The Howler entered the room demanding her wand back so she could prepare lunch. Lora and I decided to take a walk as the yelling hit a new peak. Molly over having no wand and Ron with no lunch in his future.

/Scene Break/

Our walk was actually in Hogsmeade village and The Three Broomsticks for lunch and some serious talking over our relationship. We 'flamed' back to see if all the yelling had settled down. As we walked in the front door we found Dumbledore with Tonks and Kingsley awaiting our return. We were herded into the kitchen to find Mr. Weasley while Ron was attempting to inhale all the food on the table.

"Harry I am afraid I have some bad news to discuss now and some news that we need to discuss later in private."

"Who died this time?" I asked knowing full well I didn't want an answer.

"No one just yet but the rumor is that Big Mac has entered England with a large group of his followers."

"Who is Big Mac?" Hermione asked.

"Another want-a-be Dark Lord from America that is trying to take over Canada's magical community." I answered as I looked at Lora. She did not seem upset or overly disturbed by the news.

"Harry with Voldemort and Big Mac on the hunt for you and Lora I must insist on providing you protection." I almost choked at that bit of worry over my safety and began to worry over what his new plan for me would consisted of.

"So what's the master plan, going to lock me up with the Dursley's."

"No the wards have fallen at Privet Drive. Your safe at Hogwarts but during the breaks you will reside here at Grimmauld place."

I was tired of arguing and all the yelling. Let them make the rules, tell me what to do and when it is all over I will just do what I want. It's simpler and easier on my ears.

"Oh and I must insist that you drop the wards around the library. We need to remove all the dark book that are contained there."

I had just decided not to argue but this was going to be fun. Last time Remus and I owned this dump but this time I own it so I make the rules. "Insist all you wish but this is my house and here I make the rules. I need to read all those books so no one gets in to take them away."

I was surprised at the lack of argument from Dumbledore but that was most likely because he had more bad news for me. And I wasn't wrong. We ended up in the sitting room behind Dumbledore's wards.

"Harry I have looked high and low as they say to prove that I am wrong but all my research has come to one final conclusion."

I just sat there and waited, sooner or later he would come to the point that he wanted me to know. Dumbledore then asked after a substantial wait, "Harry do you know anything of what is called a Horcux?" I just shook my head and finally Dumbledore gave me the long definition of a soul jar.

I still remained quiet and asked no questions, this was driving Dumbledore to pop his lemon drops every other second. I always though they contained a calming drought and right now he looked like he could use some calming. He continued, "All you're Headaches, pains in that scar and visions Harry are because you are a Horcux."

I hope his revelation was supposed to get a reaction from me like a total break down or me begging him to help this distraught little boy. What I did remember was a piece of a conversation, "Yes Thanatos was quite happy when you sent the curse in your scar to him." Ignis had said.

"I'm afraid you will have to die to get rid of that Horcux or Voldemort will take over your body." Dumbledore added.

I got up and shook my head at what all this secrecy and manipulation had wrought in my and others lives. What did they think I would do in the end? Was I to be caged and then slaughtered as the last Horcux? That was another thing, Dumbledore's best guess was seven of the things but why not thirteen? As I wondered to the kitchen it dawned on my poor brain that I should be off in some foreign land living the good life until the end. Voldemort was always coming after me, I was the focal point. I was chuckling to myself over the merry chase I could give him before he cornered me on some tropical island full of beautiful girls. I wondered how many knew the real reason for all this or was everyone just following Dumbledore and his answer "for the greater good"?

"You are not allowed in this kitchen until you bring down the wards around the library!" Molly Weasley so ordered.

I again just shook my head and headed for the third floor. I wondered if I could make that a no clothing allowed island. "Dobby"

POP

"Yes Harry Potter Sir"

Dobby can you ward off the entire third floor so that only you, me, Lora and Winky can enter?

"I's can do."

"Can you also stop any food entering this house except for the third floor?"

"Yes Sir I can."

"Please do both things and take whatever food is in this house now and take it to the third floor. We will be eating there from now on."

POP

They lived here without asking me, they held meetings here and they were telling me what I was to do in my own house? Baring me from the kitchen bared me from food and trying to remove my property from my library was just so wrong. I wondered how the Weasley's were going to react to my new restrictions.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Big Mac arrives

.

It wasn't long before, if you were listening or not, the heavy tromp of Molly Weasley feet that were heard heading to the third floor. You could also distinctly hear every curse word she uttered in the kitchen as well as on her tromp to the third floor. A temporary silence fell just before a barrage of spells were heard bouncing off the wards of the third floor followed by a resumption of verbal abuse of one Boy-who-lived. Perhaps an hour later Fawkes 'flamed' into the third floor, his passenger failed to make the full trip and now sat on the stairs rubbing his posterior.

"Fledgling you cannot believe the different noises on the first floor. Anyway the old codger wants to talk with you so you might want to go downstairs." Fawkes 'flamed' away.

"Lora its time to start grabbing." I was grinning as I turned into my phoenix form and waved my tail in Lora's face. I hovered until Tiger and Lora grabbed some tail feathers, we then 'flamed' down to the library. Lora and I walked out of the library and into the living room to await Dumbledore. We also did not miss all the yelling and whining coming from the kitchen. Even Mrs. Black's portrait was screaming but it just blended into all the noise.

"There you are Harry I must…" Dumbledore was interrupted by the lynch mob stampede into the living room. Dumbledore must have brought extra help to convince me as Hermione and Ginny were there along with Remus. Remus hurried over to shut Mrs. Black up. Mrs. Weasley had her wand out while Ron looked like he was ready to kill while Snape slid off into the shadows.

Dumbledore silenced the group by raising his hand and then proceeded as the self-elected speaker. "Harry I must insist that you undo whatever restrictions you did over food in this house. I further demand you drop the wards on the library and the third floor."

"Albus you demand nothing in the house of Lord Black who if you haven't noticed is me the owner . In fact none of you will demand anything of me from now on or else."

"I regret your stance on this matter; I am however going to force the issue…" He started drawing his wand as if he had all day. Who in their right mind would dare challenge the Great Leader of the Light? His lynch mob moved forward.

I think Ron soiled himself while the Headmaster looked like an orchestra leader with his baton at the ready. Hermione uttered something like "OH MY GOD" while Ginny gave an "EEP". Molly Weasley fainted to the floor, no one noticed she was falling. Remus and Snape just stared. Lea had shot out of my robe sleeve like a mini rocket but was now a ten foot snake. Tiger had leaped off Lora's lap and had become a full-grown tiger in mid leap. A cockatrice now stood facing the mob while winds started to swirl around me at an ever increasing rate as lightning crackled around my hands. "YOU REGRET! You have just pissed me off. Get out of our sight before we do something you will regret." The living room emptied quickly the last being Dumbledore levitating Molly Weasley.

When we got to the third floor Dobby asked when we would like dinner. I'm sure I had an evil smile when I asked him if the smell of his cooking could reach the kitchen downstairs.

"Dobby can do Sir." He left with a pop and even he had what could be viewed as an evil smile on his face.

/Scene Break/

"Harry I understand most of why but are you not being a bit mean?" Lora asked.

"A bit but I have not stopped them from eating only eating here."

Lora started laughing, "Can you see Ron at a restaurant? I just don't mean his eating habits but the small portions they will give him."

/Scene Break/

"Remind me to compliment Dobby and Winky on a superb meal."

"Yes you have your cow on a plate and I noticed your vegetables appeared on my plate very quickly, again."

We were interrupted by Fawkes 'flaming' in with a note.

"Fawkes care to join us for dinner?" Fawkes gave an eye towards the fruit bowl which I moved over towards him. "Help your self as I am sure there is not much to eat downstairs." Fawkes gave a squawk like chuckle as he helped himself to the grapes.

"Albus has called for a truce and would like to discuss terms. Fawkes says Ron is trying to eat the fruit in the portrait of Herecta Black." Lora snickered when I translated what Fawkes said.

After dinner and a few words with Dobby, Lora and I headed downstairs.

"Harry are you sure it's safe or do you think the mob is laying in wait?"

"Lora! are you trying to say that Dumbledore and crowd are as bad as Big Mac and Voldemort?"

Arriving downstairs the mood was far from clear.

"Harry, Lora, so very nice of you to join us this evening. We have decided to allow you to have your wards but we must ask that you undo whatever curse you did to cause the food shortage."

"So very kind of you Albus, all you had to do was ask. I Lord of this Manor of House Black do lift the food restriction wards, so mote be it."

There was a 'boink' and then Ron yelled "Where is the food?" Dobby had made the sound so to make them think I was really controlling the wards which didn't exist. While the ban on food was lifted I insured that my elves did not help bring any food into the house for them. If Molly wanted food she would have to go shopping herself. Ron was already at the kitchen table utensils in hand but his wait was a long one as Dumbledore had us all return to Hogwarts later that evening.

The elves return to Hogwarts so they had some work to keep them happy. I also ordered them to only keep the third floor clean. We figured that it was for the greater good that the Order of the Phoenix got to clean or they could live like the Order of the Swine. The next week was not as dull but continued at its usual pace of not leaving me alone.

The first thing was Dumbledore called Lora and I into his office. "I must ask how you learned to become animagus and why you chose that path."

"You know how things are Headmaster, shit just happens. Being an animagus is very personal and we would like to keep it that way." Of course that would not past Dumbledore's curiosity but when he saw Lea and Tiger staring at him with a hostile look Dumbledore dropped the questioning. This summer was enough of Dumbledore and friends meddling not to mention their cold shoulder approch towards Lora. She move into my quarters with a "NO grabbing" warning. We had moved to an under the covers in the same bed fully clothed relationship. Kissing was encouraged.

The second thing was that Umbridge was doing inspections of teachers and one day she decided to inspect Hagrid with his class in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid had asked for my assistance and since Lora and I were free we agreed. Hagrid led his class into the forest while lugging a side of beef on his shoulder, well it was more like the whole cow but Hagrid was a fairly large person. My only duty was to keep any scared kids from running into the depths of the forest. Poor Hagrid had just started when Umbitch waddled up and started questioning him.

"Why have you brought children into the Forbidden forest? How long have you been a teacher? She sounded like Hermione and Hagrid was not that fast with his answers. Just then a Thestral approached her and gave her a lick on her hand. I assume the poor beast was just trying to be friendly. The Thestral shook it whole body and backed away looking sick. When the Thestral licked Umbitch she turned around but apparently had never seen death. She saw nothing behind her but chunks disappearing from the cow's carcass. She panicked and tried to run. The stupid cow ran into the forest but immediately ran into a Centaur who apparently was watching the class. Umbridge then gave an ear shattering scream and took off in a waddling run. The rest of the story leaked back to Hagrid and he of course told us the tale.

After her Centaur run in she waddled off and ran into some of Aragog's baby Acromantula. Her high-pitched scream sent the spiders racing for cover while Umbitch took off in another direction. Racing though the underbrush and shrubs in a forest does nothing for anyone's clothing or the outer layer most people called skin. So a half-naked Umbitch runs into Grawp who picked her up by wrapping his hand round her. Hagrid say Grwap, with his arm full extended, dropped Umbitch at Hagrid's feet by Hagrids cabin the next day. Grawp has been washing his hand ever since. Fortunately, err, unfortunately Umbitch mental state if it was ever sane was ideal for her post at the Ministry of Magic. She now resides as Undersecratery for the Minister and refusing to return to Hogwarts.

Thirdly Alex Johnson from the American Ministry was introduced as the new DADA Professor. DAH! What was going on now?

I guess you could say the fourth thing was Hogsmeade Village weekend. How do they say it, "never a dull moment"?

/Scene Break/

Hogsmeade Village visit was in the air and the students were eager to break free from the castle and classes. Lora and I had finished breakfast in the Great Hall and had plans to meet everyone at the Three Broomsticks in the afternoon. Presently we were doing a little shopping and Lora was doing lot of "Window shopping". The sun was out; students were racing around from Honeydukes to Zonko's enjoying the day.

It was just a nice day to stroll the main street of the Village. While I window shopped Spintwitches Qudditch supplies Lora browsed the Hair Dressing Shop's products. We had stopped at Rosa Lee TeaBag for a cuppa then later we headed for our afternoon meeting with our friends when the day fell apart.

Lora and I were by the Caldron Shop when down by the Post Office people started to appear in the street. Everyone just stopped and stared at them. They were wearing black pinstriped suits with matching striped shirt and pinstriped vests with their shiny dress shoes which didn't fit with our dress standards in an all wizard town. Topping off their assembly was their black Fedora hats and their 'Chicago Typewriters" better described as 1919 Tommy guns and of course they had wands. They looked to have just walked out of a 1920 gangland movie.

Voldemort was enough of a terror but when these clowns opened up with the 'Chicago Typewriters' all fight went out of the populace in Hogsmeade. They were throwing lead slugs and 'Avada Kedavra' in all directions. Lea and Tiger transformed and all I could think of was to yell, "Stay Here" as I erected a stone wall to stop the stray lead. That's when a figure in white appeared and Lora gasped "Big Mac". He was in a white Zoot Suit, black shiny shoes and a white Fedora with a red feather. He had a wand in one hand and a revolver in the other.

Before they could spot us I had the time to gather and unleashed my weather magic on them. The wind was strong enough that it flung anything that was not tied down at the Zoot Suit Mafia clowns. As they were picking themselves up from the ground. The sky finally turned dark and lightning started striking down the main street.

I had just destroyed a quarter of Hogsmeade village but the remaining Zoot Suited idiots were not going to ever cause trouble again. It takes a while to assemble the weather at this strength so I hoped that any innocence people had time to escape the area. I tapped my Aura badge even thought the Ministry probably was already on their way.

"Harry did you get him?"

"I don't know Lora the place is sort of a mess, we will just have to wait and see if we got your Big Mac."

Minutes later:

"Mr. Potter why do I have the feeling your behind all this destruction?" Madam Bones had arrived.

The impact of what I had done seemed to have caught up to me and was slowing down my thinking process. "Big Mac from America came over...to do something...and I sort of helped stop his attack...and sort of made a mess."

"Well I guess you had better return to Hogwarts and we will sort through all this and I will contact you tomorrow after I have made an appointment through your Headmaster. Right now I suggest you visit Madam Pomfrey for a calming drought."

"Thanks I guess, sorry it's just a mess isn't it?" Lora grabbed my arm and frog marched me to the Three Broomsticks and ordered me a firewhiskey.

"Harry you have done nothing except stop a bad person doing bad things." I guess I didn't respond properly to Lora as she gave me a kiss that curled my toes and my brain…no that's not right my…my interest got directed towards Lora and I had only one thing on my mind, I even forgot who Big Mac was.

"So are you back with us? You gave a new meaning to passing wind to those around you." Lora smiled.

"One of these days I am going to grab you and…"

"Yes its possible one day but right now you have some things to take care of."

"Huh?"

"Hogsmeade's repair and recovery?"

"OH! Dobby!"

POP

"Dobby tell Lockjaw I need them to repair, replace or buy out the damaged areas."

POP

"Plan on owning the world there Mr. Potter?" Lora smirked.

"Could be, if what Xenophon said to me is true. You see he is the trainer of emperors."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just a passing memory my dear, just a passing memory."

/Scene Break/

"Lord Potter Black "Madam Bones called as she entered the Great Hall.

"Madam Bones please as often as we seem to chat please call me Harry."

"Good call me Amelia. I have some news. You did not kill all of Big Mac's followers in Hogsmeade and those that lived were doused with Veritaserum. They were definitely after Lora. They had traced her being in Hogwarts and attacked Hogsmeade hoping to kill her if even accidentally."

"Did we get Big Mac?"

"Possibly, but my gut says like Voldemort not probably. They did haul off some of their dead."

"Merlin what is my seventh year here going to look like? I only have a hundred years left to get more Dark Lords added to my to do list. This is definitely going to ruin my place in the sun on some deserted Island with my lovely Lora."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Have we done this before?

.

Professor Johnson's class was all the rage after Umbridge's disaster as a DADA teacher. He actually had live duels in his classes which was part of his likability as a teacher. Still Lora had the same question I had, why did Dumbledore say he was Johnson from America when he was McLaggen from Canada?

Lora and I got to avoid much of Hogwarts rumors, spats between students and strange happenings in some of the classes, it was a magical school after all. Since Draco Malfoy was in Azkaban for his Dark Mark and the attack on us at the Three Broomsticks the place was fairly quiet. Crab and Goyle were now attached to Nott who was not a motor mouth like Draco was, so things seemed fairly quiet. Our inquisitive friends only attached themselves to us in class and during meals as the rumor was they were together. This night we got a full tour of current rumors.

"Hi Mate, Great Sheppards Pie." Ron and Hermione had arrived. Lora was seated on my left while Neville sat on my right. Ron and Hermione sat across from Neville. Neville didn't look overly happy seeing Ron the food cruncher sitting across from him. His mood lightened up as Luna joined us. Neville's attitude appeared to sour further as he reached for a roll only to have Ron snatch the entire plate and take all the rolls that were left.

Luna leaned over to say something to Lora or myself but had to dodge food particles as Ron uttered, "Um ate id ou en e ha-er of seets ain?"

'Ronald! Manners! Hermione scolded as Neville and Luna got up and left for the Ravenclaw table.

"Was it something I said? Ron as always was without a clue. "All I asked was if Harry has opened the Chamber of Secrets again?"

"That's just a rumor Ron, Harry would have no reason to messing around with that awful place, would you Harry?" Hermione said as she slapped Ron's hand away from the chicken leg on her plate.

"Roor sa its appnig in Merals athroo." That's when Lora grabbed my hand and dragged me over to join Luna and Neville. About then Hermione laid into Ron about disgusting manner and driving her friends away. She left in tears while Ron just shrugged his shoulders and shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Think there is anything to the rumor that someone is opening the chamber Harry?

"Neville your guess is as good as mine. We best look into it since there has been no disasters or tournaments or stones to save this year." So far, I thought with my fingers crossed.

"Which girl do you think is in the chamber for you to rescue this year? Luna asked.

"He best not be rescuing anymore girls from sixty foot snakes." Lora scowled.

"Did someone say a sixty foot snake?" Hissed Lea.

I tried to change the subject, "Has anyone finished McGonagall's essay yet? All I got was a couple of head shakes when Lora asked, "Do you think the rumor is true about Lavender?" That at least got the gossip going in another direction.

/Scene Break/

With the rumor about the Chamber of Secrets we headed out into the Forbidden Forest to have a chat with the Centaurs. Finding them was not a problem and my good friend Bane was leading the herd that found us.

"What are you doing here human?"

"I am here to talk to you about a mutual problem and ask for your help." I replied without much hope but I did have to try.

"We do not deal in the affairs of humans, be gone humans."

"Surly your Mars is bright enough to see that war is coming to this forest."

"Don't attempt to read what is not available to humans. Nothing or no one will bother us in our forest."

"Well at least could you tell me if you know of any entrances to Hogwarts from this forest?"

All I got was an arrow shot at me from Bane. Swatting it away must have been an insult as the herd all let loose with their arrows. I called in the wind as they fitted new arrows in their bows. The wind blew them off their hooves and onto their sides. On their sides was a most difficult position for them to rise from. "Since you mules are going to hide in the forest until Voldemort comes for you I bid you good day but with a warning. Voldemort will come for you as he knows you are subhuman creatures and his solution for that is to hunt you down and kill you.

"Not very cooperative are they." Lora snickered.

"They are like most people with their heads in the sand until it's too late. I heard as poem awhile back on TV it was a poem by a Martin Niemöller

"In Germany they came first for the Communists, and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a Communist. Then they came for the Jews, and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a Jew. Then they came for the trade unionists, and I didn't speak up because I wasn't a trade unionist. Then they came for the Catholics, and I didn't speak up because I was a Protestant. Then they came for me, and by that time no one was left to speak up."

/Scene Break/

The following week was a social disaster followed by eye-opening discoveries. Not to mention wanting to curse Dumbledore into the next century. The first sign of troubles was when Hermione would not be found within ten meters of one Ronald Weasley. That did not register with good old Ron until he tried to copy off her homework which was due in the morning. The argument that was set off was what legends are made from. Ron and his big mouth let slip something Hermione apparently already knew.

"Your cold... you... Know-it-all, I've been using Parvati's homework anyhow." Ron retorted.

"I thought it would be hard to copy homework in a dark broom closet." Hermione growled.

"Well she is a better kisser than you will ever be."

That's when at the other end of the Great Hall another explosion erupted. "Is that why our being together was to be kept quiet? You double timing lout." Padama was erupting.

Ron raced out of the hall with the Patil twins right on his tail. Ron's grades took a sharp and immediate nosedive.

/Scene Break/

The next time when I look in the mirror I can see Harry Potter renowned for being slow on the uptake. I was sitting in Johnson's class watching the latest duel and seeing Professor Johnson taking a swig out of his hip flask, talk about Déjà vu. Not about to be totally stupid I got the Marauders Map and there was André Arante where Alex Johnson should be. So where was the great leader of the light? Off someplace that McGonagall couldn't say. Dam he was going to get an ear full when he got back.

We had gone to eating either with Susan Bones at Hufflepuff or Luna at Ravenclaw to avoid the feud between Hermione, the Patil's and Ron. Our only salvation is that once Ron sits down and starts shoveling food he won't get up again, so it's like musical tables in the Great Hall until Ron starts feeding. I have thought of joining the Slytherin table to avoid it all.

Days later when everything appeared to be leveling out Nott shows up with the knuckle dragging Crab and Goyle. "Potter you didn't show up at the Azkaban party? To scared to make your grand appearance? You best hide because I hear that some of Azkaban's escapees are not very happy with you." Nott then walked off.

"Lora do you have the impression that all my work rounding up Deatheaters was just recently undone?"

"I could give you that as I heard what Nott just said."

"I guess I best get Hedwig out for more brown eggs. I just hope the 'Greater Good Guy' gets his old bones back here to deal with these other problems."

/Scene Break/

A couple of days later at breakfast the Headmaster made his appearance. We made a bee line to the head table. "So nice of you to join us Headmaster, would you care to fill in Lora and I in about your little trip?"

"Sorry Harry but that is top-secret."

"Anything to do about your toasted left hand?"

"This is nothing just something Madam Pomfrey is working on."

"You're of course going to let us in on why you have another poly-juiced Professor teaching DADA?"

"I beg you pardon?"

"Oh Morgana you don't know that your Professor Johnson from America is actually a poly-juiced André Arante? While that is a fact the rumors are that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Anything ring a bell Headmaster?"

"I believe that this conversation should be postponed until…"

Always my luck, a day late and a dollar short is my life style. The ward alarms suddenly started going off causing panick throughout the castle. Dumbledore sprang out from his chair and speed to the antechamber behind the head table with Lora and I hot on his heals. He opened a portrait reveling something that Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"Dark magic, multi adults exiting from the dungeons…" Dumbledore may have had more to add but we were already speeding through the great hall. The dungeons main exit was up the stairs and into the entrance hall. We were followed by several teachers as Lea hissed, "I will guard the doors." She hissed and sprang out of my sleeve while transforming. I yelled "She is on our side." I pulled the doors open to see Deatheaters entering the entrance hall from the stairs. Deatheaters must have been coming from the Slytherin's common room, apparently the Slyterin's had their own secret tunnel to enter and leave Hogwarts. Lora and Tiger transformed and the battle was on.

They kept coming like a hoard of locus. They were only slowed by the width of the stairway and a steady firing of spells by the teachers. More and more Deatheaters were gaining entrance into the room and their spell fire gave time for more Deatheaters to enter the large entrance way. They wanted across the room and into the Great Hall. Lora was restricted in using her breath as a weapon because of the friendlies in the room as did I with my elemental powers. Lora had already reverted back to human form and joined a number of older students that had joined the fight using spells and curses.

This was a no win situation. I fell back into the Great Hall and took out two brown eggs and removed the spell making them unbreakable. I transformed into my phoenix form and grabbing an egg in each claw and 'flamed'.

It was a total surprise to the Deatheaters exiting from the Slytherin common room. The stairway leading up was packed with Deatheaters while around thirty were at the bottom of the stairs waiting to head upward. Why they were not using the other exit was a question for later. I arrived near the ceiling and dropped an egg and 'flamed' to the other side of the wall and into the Slytherin common room, the second egg dropped as I 'flamed' back to join the fight.

After the Aurors cleaned up the dead, wounded and unconscious McGonagall came into the Great Hall and sat down next to us.

"So Professor how bad is it?" I asked not really wanting to hear the damage.

"Two students seriously injured and in St Mungo. Three students and two teachers with minor injuries in the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. Thankfully we received no deaths." McGonagall sighed.

"I didn't see Dumbledore during the fight." I left that statement hanging to see if something would be forthcoming.

"After he sealed the tunnel entrance, that the Deatheaters were using, he took some Deatheaters to the Ministry."

"Have you seen Professor Johnson recently?" Lora asked.

"I believe he accompanied the Headmaster to the Ministry with the prisoners. I'd best be getting things back in order for classes tomorrow." With that she left looking older than normal.

"I wonder if Johnson accompanied him at wand point or if we have another Tri-Wizard Tournament being planned." That caused Lora to have me explain all about the phony MadEye Moody during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

/Scene Break/

Lora and I finally got Dumbledore cornered two days later. When we entered we started without a lemon drop or taking a seat. "Where is the phony Johnson and who is he?" I demanded.

We left Dumbldore's office just shaking our heads.

"I have never heard so many, "For a later time" or "I will take you request under consideration" in my entire life." Lora fumed.

"I liked the response "That is an area that I don't wish to discuss". Did you catch his response to the question "What time is it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, was a sure sign he wasn't going to answer anything today. I would like to know what happened to his hand." Lora laugh was not happy.

"So would I dear, so would I?"

/Scene Break/

"Wormtail! Get your worthless carcass in here!"

"Yes Master, You called?"

"Crucio"

"Of course I called you worthless rodent. Get me Avery and Selwyn in here immediately."

"Yes Master."

Sometime later, Voldemort was unhappy at the delay and spread a 'Crucio' or five before delivering his orders.

"Avery I want the Ministry to be broken into and all loyal to me brought here, kill the rest."

"Yes My Lord." Avery got out as quick as he could.

"Selwyn I want you to take ten of the new troops and start killing in a muggle village. Then you are to move quickly to a second and then a third. Try to kill and destroy as much as possible but don't stick around for the Aurors or I will have you roasted for dinner."

Selwyn was a nobody but not stupid enough to hang around and see if the Dark Lord had another curse for him to enjoy. Selwyn left to find some recruits.

"Wormtail I want you back in Hogwarts. I want you to check on what our potion master is up too and any other information you can find especially how many of the filthy Centaurs we killed. Report to our resident Slytherin student anything you find."

/Scene Break/

With no Professor Johnson or Poly-juiced André Arante DADA was canceled for the immediate future. Christmas break was here and the train was leaving in the morning so everyone was packing. Dinner was a happy affair with everyone ready for Christmas and family. Lora and I were at the Gryffindor table with Ron eating at the opposite end. Hermione entered and made straight for us and sat down.

"Harry I was wondering if I could ask a really big favor of you. I know you will probably be locked up at Headquarters and that's one of the reasons I am asking."

"What is the favor Hermione?"

"Could I possibly borrow Hedwig for the break? I have a lot of mail I need to send and I don't have an owl. With you locked up at Headquarters it would give Hedwig a chance to get out of her cage." Hedwig landed in front of me seconds later.

"Well girl would you like to spend the break with Hermione delivering mail?" Hedwig gave an owl bow and a chirp. "Good that's settled, and Hedwig enjoy your break from Headquarters." That brought a hoot and she flew off.

"Now all I have to do is avoid Ron on the way home." Hermione moaned.

"Yes we noticed the strained relations with Ron." Lora added.

"Not something to dwell on…by the way if you get to escape here is my address and phone number. You two want to go swimming just let me know. We have a heated swimming pool in the back yard." Hermione handed over a slip of paper and started eating.

The train ride was better than anyone expected. Hermione, Neville, Luna and my Menagerie had a quiet compartment with only mild conversations over different school subjects. Lea slept as usual while Tiger got in as much scratch time as possible. Ron had joined Dean and Seamus in a different compartment to play exploding snaps and chess while discussing Quittage.

As the compartment was about to empty at our arrival, at Kings Cross, I told the compartment to enjoy the break and have a fantastic Christmas. Lora and I got off the train on the opposite side from the platform. I then tried my new mode of travel, Harry-Air. While traveling by my weather element was not as quick as 'flaming' it was comfortable and Grimmauld was just around the corner and not across England. We landed by the front door, removed the disillusionment charm and entered to an empty house. We arrived at the third floor to find a clean newly remodeled third floor with Christmas trees and decorations around every corner. Dobby and Winky had been busy. We thanked the elves who demanded our trunks for unpacking and said a light lunch was in the dining area.

"Dining area? Lora asked.

"Don't ask me I just own the place." I laughed, "Let's go exploring."

Dobby had done a number on the dingy place. There was a living room off a small dinning area with a large fireplace. Besides the master bedroom there were two more bedrooms each with there own bathrooms. The elves had definitely done a great job on the third floor. Even the new carpeting just called for you to run barefoot or as my familiars did, lay spread out on the floor.

I have never thought that I am that swift. I make mistakes as pointed out by Lora on many occasions. Albus Dumbledore has been heard to say that his mistakes tend to be larger than normal. Today I made a great big mistake but to me it only gave me something to laugh over, I forgot that 'The Order' would be trying to pick me up at Kings Cross for my escort and confinement. They of course would panic when I was not found on the train's arrival point. The magical's had a one track mind when it came to some things. I was to be kept safe which meant under their physical control, so nothing else could be possible short of a disaster.

Hermione had been questioned when they saw her with Hedwig's cage. We swore the house shook as a howler plus went off downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had arrived. "Harry James Potter where are you? You are in big trouble young man and I will…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Quiet and relaxing Christmas break

.

I exited the wards on the third floor and gave a quick wave to all the prison guards before retreating behind the wards again. Later that night after everything had quieted down and the guards had headed to bed I 'flamed' and left a note on the kitchen table saying I was fine and would be staying on the third floor for the next couple of days to catch up on my homework. Lora and I were heading to Diagon alley in the morning as we had a ton of presents to buy.

/Scene Break/

Diagon alley was crowded as was most of London it was Christmas after all. After the Weasley family was covered we started on the professors and order members. We also got a number of generic presents should some unknown people suddenly show up like maybe…

"Lora let me stop by WWW and see if the twins have a special gift while you take Lea and Tiger with you and buy those special presents for your special people. After you get back to the twins I can do my special shopping."

"Fred, George, I have a prank gift I wish to buy and have delivered would you by any chance have…"

/Scene Break/

The next morning was spent wrapping gifts that the merchants didn't wrap. By lunch time Lora and I headed downstairs to put the gifts under the tree in the living room. Our surprise was all the gifts were gone…Dobby?

How the little fart knew which presents to take down stairs and which to put under the tree upstairs brought up the question did he know what his gift was? We had just entered the living room downstairs when we again got the blasted end of the shrew. She was determined to put Lora in Ginny's room. I think Lora was having her fill of Mrs. Weasley as she deftly stated, "I am quite comfortable in Harry's bed and have no intention of moving."

"Varoom! Mrs. Weasley was off and yelling. This brought the whole kitchen, minus Ron who was still eating, into the living room. "What are you a scarlet woman? You cannot be sleeping in a boy's bed, why I would never let Ginny sleep in your bed, so Lora shouldn't either."

Mrs. Weasley then almost got whip-lash as Ginny said "Can I Mom?" Followed by me immediately saying, "Ginny is already sleeping in my bed."

While Mrs. Weasley was momentarily silent while building a head of steam to explode, Bill and Fleur were laughing so hard they collapsed onto the couch. Charley had drawn his wand but Remus had whispered something into his ear causing Charley to chuckle. Hedwig took that second to enter the room with a letter. I waved an 'Impedimenta' charm on Mrs. Weasley and read the letter. I dropped the letter, transformed, grabbed Lora and 'flamed'.

/Scene Break/

In magic there are certain laws that normally are unbreakable. If you see one Deatheater in black robes there are usually more around. In an emergency you cannot call Dumbledore on the phone and calling 999 will get you the police but how do you explain magical terrorists in your neighbor hood? 'Apparition' distance is determined by the magical's core power. Side along 'apparition' is usually done with one other as it is again based on core power, two is almost unheard of. Hermione had felt anti-apperation and anti port-key wards fall over her house which normally meant Deatheaters. Hermione was in a dither, both of her parents were home and she knew she could not take on more than one or two Deatheaters.

Hermione was almost to the point of screaming when Hedwig gave her two hoots and Hermione jotted out a letter for Harry and the Order. Even in Hermione's flustered state she laid out the problem and put down her address and telephone number. Hedwig was sent less than fifteen minutes ago and the Deatheaters were still destroying the neighborhood. Their neighbor's house was on fire and the Deatheaters were now throwing curses at the Grangers house. The few wards that Hermione had put up would not keep them out; the only solid ward was the anti-fire ward. Her parents were also causing her problems. Her mother was almost in hysterics and Hermione was having difficulty stopping her father from running outside with his revolver. The Grangers were in big trouble.

/Scene Break/

Harry arrived two houses down the street and behind a hedge row. Luck and his phoenix senses was what put him in safely and unobserved. Lora had started to grumble about being grabbed but that stopped as she saw the Deatheaters destruction and the attack a building two houses down the street, she had not seen the note. Lea and Tiger had already transformed and were heading in to cause trouble. "Harry, I am going to transform and circle around to the other side so we can get them in a cross fire, try and not hit me with your lighting bolts." Lora transformed and flew off.

/Scene Break/

Pandemonium had erupted at Grimmauld Place as Remus had grabbed the letter to read while the others read over his shoulder. Thrusting the letter in Ginny's hand Remus order her, "Contact Dumbledore through the 'floe' and stay here. Bill, Fleur approach from the West, Charley and I will attack from the East. Good luck everyone." Four pops were heard leaving Ginny with her head in the fire and Mrs. Weasley still under the 'Impedimenta' charm. Ron was still eating in the kitchen.

/Scene Break/

I hoped to make this quick and deadly, I had already called storm clouds. Dark clouds were not that unusual in December for England weather. A scream erupted and seemed to last forever, Lora was on the attack? I threw up anti 'apperation' and 'portkey' wards and started to get to work. While I could have flooded the area with lighting strikes I had family around the area so I delivered one bolt at a time. I am proud of my accuracy, dead on hits you could say. As I side-stepped an orange curse I noticed that Lea had one Deatheater who had wandered to close to a hedgerow wrapped up with her fangs deep in his neck. Tiger looked to be having a rather good time mauling a couple of Deatheaters.

Bang; I got another one that was an 'Avada' into the killing curse aimed at Lora, the cockatrice, who was dive bombing two Deatheaters. I would have to kid her about having bad breath later, a cockatrice's breath is deadly but a friendly joke shouldn't get me in trouble. That's when she really impressed me. The last Deatheater still standing charged Lora flinging curses fast and furiously. She dodged one curse and appeared to opened her mouth to let a little bad breath escape but it didn't happen. She let loose a stream of blue flames ending the Deatheaters reign of terror in a tower of flames. I decided about then not to tempt fate with a bad joke.

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore stepped through the 'floe' to find Molly trying to shake off the 'Impedimenta' charm and Ginny waving a letter. Undoing the charm he led them into the kitchen for a quick explanation and a plan of action. Ron was still cleaning up what the others had left by stuffing it down his gullet. A series of pops in the living room brought Albus, Ginny and Molly back to the living room. Ron decided he was not finished eating and remained in the kitchen.

"Harry James Potter what were you thinking? You could have 'splitched' yourself or my parents." While Hermione was ranting at Harry the rest of the Grangers looked like they were going to be sick. Bill and Fleur were on the couch laughing while Charley and Remus sat on the arms of the couch watching the show. Albus took out his wand and fired off a loud "bang". "Now could someone please tell me what is going on?" Albus regretted that question within a few seconds as everyone was explaining at the same time.

/Scene Break/

Voldemort was not happy; his ten Deatheaters were sent to create havoc and who were not arrested but dead. Their deaths meant nothing; it was that they died at the hands of Harry Potter. This embarrassment had to be revenged.

"Send in Lucius I have an assignment for him."

/Scene Break/

"Morning love, sleep well?" I whispered in Lora's ear.

"Very well thank you. So what is on the agenda for today?

Hedwig had been dispatched to all our non-resident friends with their gifts and with this being Christmas Eve there wasn't much to do today.

"Well I guess its time to get dressed we have reservations in a couple of hours for dinner. Dress for the rich and famous." I was laughing at the look of panic on Lora's face. Girls never missed a chance to dress up but never had enough time to get ready.

Lora was curious as to where we were going and all that but there was not enough time to prepare. I just said, "Black tie Christmas party, be beautiful." I put two vials of hangover medicine on the tables by the bed and two more on the living room table.

The Shard was a great choice in our opinion and it got better as the night progressed. Of course the wine was flowing and I had a gorgeous girl on my arm. At midnight the Champaign broke out and of course had to be finished before we left.

/Scene Break/

Molly Weasley was a light sleeper; well that was important raising seven children. If it wasn't one being sick there was the stray nightmare. Early in the morning on Christmas day she heard noises downstairs. Her first thought was Ron or Ginny couldn't wait to shake a present or to see how many they would be getting. Still half asleep she forgot her wand on the bedside table and rushed downstairs to give the kids what for. What she found stunned her for a second before she erupted in a voice that would put a howler to shame. "What are you two doing? You're drunk! You're not old enough to drink! Where have you been! When I find out who gave you alcohol I will skin them alive!

What Molly found when she entered the living room was Lora and Harry dressed in formal wear trying to get up off the floor and not doing too great a job of it. All the while they were laughing as they were having the greatest time as only two drunks could. Finally getting up by leaning on each other, they headed to the stairs pointing at Molly Weasley and laughing all the harder. This only got the screaming Molly to grow louder. The two having the time of their lives finally passed everyone in the house who were now up thanks to Molly and watching Lora and Harry stagger into the third floor wards and disappear.

/Scene Break/

Late morning on Christmas day I was snuggled into Lora in front of our roaring fire on the third floor. The day so far had been disappointing to say the least. We had headed downstairs early to find every one up and eating a buffet style brunch. "Lora, Harry, just in time, grab a plate and help yourselves." Remus appeared to be in a good mood but got a nasty glare from Mrs. Weasley as did we. The adult Grangers looked uncomfortable sitting off to the side so we joined them.

"Alright you lot its time to open presents, Bill you play Santa and hand out the gifts." Molly ordered.

The herd stampeded to the living room where Remus and Tonks took possession of one of the large chair. Fleur joined the Weasley adults on the couch. Fred and George took to sitting on the couches arms. Ron was on his knees in front of the gifts under the tree as if not wanting to miss anything. Ginny had another large chair with Tiger getting her petting. Emmeline Vance was probably the Order's token guard sat on the arm of the chair. Percy was of course missing. With nowhere else to sit I conjured a large couch for the Grangers, Lora and myself.

While the adult Grangers looked lost Hermione and Lora were surveying the room. I was just comfortable with Lora in my lap. Lora and Hermione shared a look with each other. Hermione just shrugging her shoulders and tried to start a conversation with us the ignored five.

"So what did you get Dobby for Christmas?"

He got his usual, socks and the day off to take Winky and do whatever elves do at Christmas." I replied.

Before Hermione could start on elf rights Lora added, "Harry wanted them to join us but they refused. What was odd was they were delighted with the time off and offered no arguments, strange."

Mr. Granger leaned closer to me and whispered, "Is it our being here that is causing the chill aimed at this couch?"

"I whispered back, "No Sir, I have been having some problems with them and Hermione has been rejecting the youngest sons, err, table manors. It's quite complicated but I must offer you my apologies for your treatment. Lora and I will be leaving as soon as politely possible."

"I doubt that your leaving will make much difference, hissed Hermione."

So here I am snuggled into Lora in front of our roaring fire on the third floor deep in thought. I was a loved family member when I was a prisoner and obeyed everyone. Now I am trying to live my life and they are mad at me.

"Lora to Harry is anyone at home?

"Sorry just thinking."

"Just forget them and let's just enjoy our Christmas. I really like the diamond ear rings you gave me."

I laughed and reached into my pocket and handed her a velvet box. "You know how touchy the Weasley's are over money and such so I waited till we were alone. This is to go with those ear rings." It was a flat woven gold chain with locket, a pearled heart locket that was surrounded in gold and embedded with diamonds. My Christmas decidedly improved as Lora snogged me into oblivion.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Hogwarts and Rats

.

The Hogwarts express was a quiet trip which was unusual. As usual upon entering the great hall we saw the new DADA professor. Professor Johnson was sitting at the head table. Every question of what happened to the old Johnson or what happened to this Johnson was ignored or sent to the round file by Dumbledore. The Marauders map confirmed we were dealing with the real phony Johnson so we just gave up. Classes were there with essays to write and practicing to be done, but as February arrived so came a Hogsmeade Village weekend. The cold was bone piercing but it took a lot to dampen the spirits of a couple of days away from school, studying and some of the teachers. All the quiet and happy spirits was bound to lead to trouble but who cared it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Well almost. Friday after dinner I get another trip to Dumbledore,s office.

"Minerva I must insist that you leave us alone." Dumbledore wasn't going to get me alone if I could help it.

"Come Professor McGonagall I will escort you to your quarters." I got up to leave.

"Harry I must insist that no one know of what we talked about after the tri-wizard tournament."

"What do you mean the prophesy or the horcruxes?

"Harry you cannot believe the damage it would cause if that information got out."

"Professor McGonagall what the illustrious leader is talking about is a prophesy that says I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me. He is back alive again over Horcruxes which are soul jars which means he can't be permanently killed and if the Headmaster doesn't get to the point I will give Rita Skeeter an exclusive tomorrow."

"Harry if this got out there will be disasters untold."

"Professor, what he probably means is he will 'Obliviate' you soon but he can't do that with me or he is back to square one with me knowing nothing."

Dumbledore seemed to shrink into his chair but continued, "Harry I believe I have found another one in a cave. I assume you would want to go along to see it destroyed."

"No thank you Headmaster but do have a good time. If you need help you could always take Snape since you trust him with your life. As it stands I have plans for tomorrow at Hogsmeade." I offered my arm to Professor McGonagall which she took and then almost dragged me out of the room.

"You were not serious about Albus 'Obliviating' me for knowing about those things?"

"I am afraid so, he has serious control issues so I might suggest a bit of leave from Hogwarts and the good Headmaster."

/Scene Break/

Morning brought early risers to have breakfast for a timely arrival in Hogsmeade Village. Everyone was bundled up with heating charms liberally applied. The carriages were used by most to hurry to someplace warm in Hogsmeade. Honeydukes was our first stop and gave us a few bags to shrink and store in our robes.

"Harry quit doodling around, we have things to do." Lora scolded.

"What so important that we have to rush?"

"I need to get a supply of dungbombs."

"You do know Filch will confiscate them when we get back."

"Not if you 'flame' them into the castle."

"And why would a sweet girl like you need dungbombs?"

"There are a Slytherin or two who need an attitude adjustment."

I of course would never wish my snuggle partner to become seriously upset with me. I had enough problems not upsetting Lora over things I had no idea why I had upset her. So I smiled and paid for dungbombs in Zonkos. That's when the day got interesting in a very deadly way.

Pops were sounding all up and down the main street of the town. I did a quick assessment and grabbing Lora 'apperated' to the roof of the Cauldron Shop across the street. The place had two huge chimneys and gave some protection from view and possibly some nasty curses.

"Why have you 'apperated', I hate that, it makes me sick." Lea hissed and then stuck her head out and coughed up a mouse. "Meow" came from Tiger who was snuggled in Lora's robe pocket.

Our vantage point was good to view down both sides of the street. The view was full of running, screaming people with Deatheaters causing mayhem and destruction.

"So what are we going to do Harry?"

"Hide here where its safe, there must be fifty to a hundred Deatheater down there and I for one am not that good a fighter."

"Well we should notify someone."

"Right, who is good enough to take on that many Deatheaters? Somebody has already 'floed' the Aurors and they are going to handle this disaster."

"What about the students on the street?"

"You rush down there to save a student and there is going to be two dead students. This is a no win situation. Just stay close so I can get us out of here if the building starts to come down. I want to see if there is anything we can help with before we run."

That's when things got even more interesting. Big Mac's boys showed up with their wands and machine guns and the blood started to really flow. That's when 'pops' were heard behind us. As I turned to blast the bad guys I heard, "Watcha Harry". Tonks and the Aurors had arrived. Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were on our roof. If you looked close you could see other Aurors on other roofs across the town.

Lora of course had a brilliant question which we heard over the machine guns chatter. "Why are you up here and not fighting down there?"

"Sorry Missy but we don't want to get killed, appearing on that street right now is suicide" Kingsley answered.

"Even MadEye is not that crazy; see him over on Honeydukes roof?"

Hogsmeade Main Street is not that wide so missing the bad guys was not really possible if you fired off a curse from the roof. The Aurors were doing what I was dong and just watching. The carnage below was unbelievable and that included people, store founts and students. Some buildings were on fire but the idiots fought on. Between the Three Broomsticks and the Post office was the fun battle Big Mac and Voldemort were dueling it out until Bid Mac got the upper hand and emptied his semi automatic into Voldemort. The Deatheaters took the worst of the beating as their shields were not stopping all the lead from the machine guns. Finally the living Deatheaters decided to fight another day and started disappearing from the street. That's when my Auror badge vibrated and Tonks gave a shout and the Aurors opened up from the roof tops with their cursed on Big Mac's remaining gun toters. When the curses stopped Voldemort's body was gone.

Returning to Hogwarts didn't provide any relief. The injured were everywhere and while we tried to help we were not trained to do much in healing. Snape stormed in and ordered us to the potion class room. Even though I was not taking potions he had Lora and I to mix up a number of cauldrons of potions. They were the simpler of the healing potions.

Morning brought Lora and I dragging into the Great Hall after breakfast but before lunch. The elves had a buffet going as a lot of people were still there. Many there were Aurors or Healers from St. Mungo. They like us were tired and still without sleep picking at whatever we selected not to eat.

"Harry there you are, how are you and Lora holding up?" Hermione asked.

Lora answered, "We got off light; we just sat around and watched the fighting."

"What? The Harry Potter didn't race into battle and Smyth the enemy singlehanded." Hermione was trying to be funny.

"Actually he stopped me, must be growing up." Lora replied.

"Hermione, do you know the death toll?" I mumbled.

"So far five students dead with untold number injured. The town's people pulled a lot of the students into shops. Ten town's people died along with fifty Deatheaters. Big Mac's people lost ten. The rumor is that Voldemort bought it thanks to Big Mac."

We dragged our bodies to bed and finally got to close our eyes for a few hours.

/Scene Break/

We had just sat down for breakfast when Snape wondered by and, "Harry could you please stop by my office at your convenience I need to talk with you." He didn't wait for a reply and just left.

After an indeterminable amount of time we came out of our shock.

"Was that Snape or…" Hermione started.

"Or was that the ghost of Christmas past?" I finished.

"We best see what he wants because he must be terminally ill and will be dead any second now." Lora added.

Lora and I headed down to the dungeons to see…we were not sure what we would see.

"Enter"

"You wished to see me Professor?" Whether Snape could see or not but he had our attention. Lea was peaking out from my sleeve while Tiger peered over the pocket of Lora's robe. We awaited something.

"Mr. Potter, err Harry, you and I hate each other …err…well we don't get along…that is…"

"Professor it appears you have something you wish to ask me so spit it out, and no we have never gotten along."

"There are things taking place that I cannot abide by and I need to ask you both to keep my secrets…this is not coming out right. Look I need your silence about what I ask of you and what I may tell you, can I have at least that much?"

"I believe Lora and I can agree to that. What you say will go no further unless it puts Lora and me in danger."

"What I need is your assurance that you will give me asylum in Grimmauld Place. This will come with an explanation which I hope will forgive me a little but give me the asylum I will need. The explanation needs to be done at Grimmauld."

"You are definitely not my favorite person but you already have access to the lower floors of Grimmaud so can you give me some idea what we are talking about? I don't want to say yes and have you kill half the order and try and hold me to my promise."

Snape was doing a soft shoe around something that most likely very important to ask me of all people for a favor like that.

"Harry, at this time all I can say is that everyone and I mean everyone will be after my head because I will not do what is being asked of me. I don't want to die and I will be dead as sure as you are standing there if you do not grant me asylum in Grimmauld."

"Alright, you have your asylum based on an explanation of what's going on." Snape just nodded his head. Returning the nod we left him to whatever he was up too. Telling any one what just happened would not be believed so it was an easy promise until Hermione showed up. We did keep our promise of silence we made to Snape but took a verbal assault from Hermione's never-ending questioning.

Dumbledore is now in an avoid Harry Potter mode. Even when I ask a direct question I get nothing. The list of questions is now growing. What is really going on with Johnson? Did you find Voldemorte's Horcux in the cave? Why are you avoiding me and what's up with Voldemort? Was Professor McGonagall going to come back from emergency leave? At least the Dailey Profit gave us a listing of all the dead in the Battle of Hogsmeade, Lucius will not be leading another raid for Voldemort."

Finally March charged in with better weather, well rain was better that snow and two very important things happened. One was another Hogsmeade Village weekend and a formal dinner that turned into a Donnybrook. It all started with a letter from Lockjaw.

"Lockjaw are your chests overflowing with gold?"

"Thanks to your accounts they and yours are doing quite well."

"So what calls me to Gringotts?

"You remember that in your lordship training that you are of English nobility?"

"I remember but we skipped over most of that section for more pressing areas."

"Indeed Lord Potter and I call you Lord based on your magical peerage. There is however that which purebloods call muggle Peerage, Nobility and Imperial immediacy."

"Huh?"

"In 1337 Edward III created some peerages one of which was Duke and while his younger sons are "lords" and all his daughter "Ladies" there was an exception made for your line Duke Potter since it predates their history. Marquis is the second order of the British peerage which is also with an exception Marquis Black."

"What does all that have to do with me?"

"There is a formal dinning being held which if completed will give us a large contract with the Queens military. We will handle all the technical details but you and your lady must attend as Duke Potter and Marquis Black of England."

"Must I attend this dinning?"

"I'm afraid so as a political necessity and if you wish the contract which is substantial. We will insure you and your lady are properly attired and only have to attend the function. Our representatives will handle all the negotiations and paperwork."

/Scene Break/

"You what and we have to what?" Lora was not overly happy but then I was not either but money is money and in the end power.

This quiet discussion was in the Three Broomsticks during March's Hogsmeade weekend.

"Harry this is a great honor to even be there." Hermione stated with certainty.

"Yes but you don't have to dress up and parade around like a dodo." I added.

"Ok, I don't care, lets get to Zonkos I need some more dungbombs."

"No I have a better idea, let's 'flame' to Diagon Alley and let the twins arm you with revenge weapons." That got me a gigantic kiss and hug from Lora.

/Scene Break/

Now normally we would have to ask for permission to leave Hogwarts or I would just do it to piss everyone off. This time the Ministry directed the Headmaster to make the time and us available. They must have not told Dumbledore why because we got an invitation to meet with him in his office. Since our head of house was on leave we declined. He was not happy. Snape slipped Lora a piece of parchment saying that Dumbledore had ordered Snape to bring us to him. Snape requested that we avoid him and the Headmaster for the next two days at which time the absence from school was to take place. We studiously complied.

It seemed that several Trust Schools had taken up the invitation to tour the House of Lords and dine there with one of their parents, as a guest of Lord Fartbottom. One such school was Smeltings. They were given a tour of the House of Lords in Westminster which is rarely open to the public. This tour was of course from the grandeur of Westminster to the 'Corridors of Power'.

After the prayers in the House of Lords session of business for the day Duke Potter and the Marquis of Black in perpetuity was introduced.

The three course meal in the remarkable Peers' Dining Room in the company of Lord Potter Black was a close up view of the new Duke with his fiancée Lady Lora Jones.

"What are you people? You're all Freaks? That freak had ruined my family from the day he landed on my front door step." Clunk.

It seemed that within these halls the guards were more dress and ceremony so the closest guard used his ceremonial Halberd to excellent use on the obese trouble maker's head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Is that true?

.

Forget what you saw and don't believe the rumors because Voldemort was back and he made himself quite visible. Most of his attacks were of course in muggle villages but he did use hit and run strikes in Diagon alley to show his triumphant return. His picture actually made the front page of the Dailey Profit.

Lora got another piece of parchment which stated that the next Order meeting would be the coming weekend. That of course ment Snape and I could have a talk about asylum. There was one great looming problem, NEWT testing. Lora talked me into taking all of them and I like an idiot agreed.

Hermione was in overdrive insanity with studying to pass the NEWTs. I decided, after Lora's insistence, that all I could do is fail something and who cared? I was the rich boy on the block and if someone didn't want to hire me I'd buy the company. Lockjaw said my monetary foray into the muggle world had gotten a few very lucrative offers to Lockjaw's human representative. The offers could make us an obscene amount of money and that sent me back to Lockjaw with some ideas and some purchase approvals.

"So there is the rough floor plan; what do you think and what changes do you wish to make?"

"If I didn't know better I would have thought this was Hermione and not Lora. Lora went into research and do it proper mode. That paperwork got sent back to Lockjaw. If I thought that that ended that I was very much mistaken, Lora was almost possessed with everything being just right. The whorl wind Lora was running strong.

FlashBack:

The order meeting was a screaming match. Molly Weasley was yelling that everyone was too young to be part of the Order. Other members stated otherwise and I could care less as I was there to see Snape. I had Dobby change the wards to let Snape into the third floor but I had both elves on alert to send him to the North Sea if he tried something. Of course when he come up and had a seat in our living room…well if I was him I wouldn't have done anything stupid either, I wasn't alone in the room.

Snape sat down in the large squishy chair across from Lora and I on the couch. Lea was supporting her ten foot upright position by leaning on one of the chairs. Tiger large was next to Lora getting a scratch. I would think that we presented an impressive group.

"Harry this is going to sound insane but I think the Headmaster is just that. To start with he wishes me to kill him in the very near future. I cannot continue this insanity because it will lead to my death. I have no wish to die so if you are stupid enough you will listen to my story and let me have asylum. I say stupid in the fact that you are so entwined in his plotting that you will die with me either way you or I turn."

"Start at the beginning as this is making no sense."

"That is my point. Albus wanted me to kill him so I get his legendary wand. This is supposed to get me a favored status with the Dark Lord. The Dark lord has other plans on how Dumbledore will die and you don't cross the Dark lord and exspect to live. Dumbledore has a message that he wants you to have much later which he has not given me yet. Also you are to die to save the wizard world but first you must prove yourself by finding all the clues with Miss Granger like some scavenger hunt. Again he will not tell me what you will be hunting or where. Dumbledore feels that his plans and his death will bring the Americans into the war on the side of the light. Since I refused to continue in this insanity he wants Johnson the American to kill him but Dumbledore is going to make it look like a Deatheater killed both him and Johnson. To do all this he is going to let Deatheaters into the school to carry out all this deception. Dumbledore stated that Johnson has no idea what is actually going on but with Albus and his memory charms everybody is always suspect. When I said no he rambled on about making Johnson part of his modified plan and then tried to 'Oblivate' me. My shields were up full and his attempt failed."

"This is insane." Lora gasped.

"Beyond insane, so you wish to hide when this all hits the fan?' I asked Snape.

"You really need to ask? Oh just for keeping the cauldron boiling, guess who Bid Mac is?"

"Don't tell me Dumbledore?" Lora asked.

"NO but close, Big Mac is Dumbledore's new professor, Johnson."

"I am getting a headache." I groaned. It didn't make any sense but it was Dumbledore thru and thru, just a little insanity with a twist of twinkle.

POP

"Harry Potter headache potion Sir."

"Thanks Dobby. What do you think of all this?"

"Dobby be a good elf and not listen to Masters Conversations."

"Right Dobby you are a good elf and a good elf listen to help masters, right? So what do you think?"

"I thinks big bad nose is needing help. I thinks you should give that help but he must help the great Harry Potter with his potions."

"A very astute Dobby, Thank You."

POP

"If I provide the materials will you provide the potions?"

"You know I am in the dragon dung up to my neck, so yes I will brew whatever potions you ask for my room and board."

"Sneaky Slytherin are you not? You asked for asylum and not room and board. Yes I agree asylum and room and board for your potions." I laughed. Snape appeared to be upset at being caught doing a Slytherin twist but just nodded.

The next morning at breakfast in Hogwarts Great Hall, "Hermione how many people do you know that won't run to the Headmaster or start screaming at bad news?"

"A few Harry, why do you ask?"

"Bring them to the room of requirements after dinner at six, I have an announcement."

The next people I asked were Luna and Neville followed by Susan Bones. Zambi was the last.

The room of requirements was full of squishy chairs and couches arranged in a circular way for a talk. There was enough for everyone to have a comfortable seat.

"I want to say first off that this is not to be spread around as it could cause a lot of deaths. Further, if you are planning to run to the Headmaster or Voldemort the parchment that Hermione is passing around for you signature will cause you a lot of pain if you violate the agreement. I was surprised that everyone signed the parchment without further questions.

Now for the squeamish of the lot I thought.

"Dumbledore has arranged for Deatheaters to enter the castle so that they can kill him."

The outcry took a bit to subside.

"I have this information on the best of authority. If you don't believe me you may leave but you will not be able to tell anyone about what I have said. Please believe me your friends could be hurt if this happens and it will happen if Dumbledore has any say."

After a moments pause I continued, "The bottom line is if you want safety within the castle and you have friends that will sign this security parchment then we must prepare for an invasion. We must be alert and ready for when they arrive. Dumbledore had arranged that they will only kill him to make him a martyr, Johnson is involved to further Dumbledore's plans. I ask who among us trusts a Deatheater to only just kill Dumbledore and not kill our friends?" I lied a bit but who was going to believe Dumbledore was bad. "Why you may ask is he doing this, look to his hand, the one that's black, he is dying and it has clouded his judgment. He wants to die quickly and not from the curse that's on his hand."

It worked and I now had squads of students that would look out for Deatheaters in the castle. I then thought of training them to fight those same Deatheaters if we had the time. Hermione put up a schedule for the perfects for night surveillance and a means to allert others when the attack occurred. Later after everyone had gone.

"Nicely played dark lord Potter." Lora joked.

"I will rule the universe." I replied and we both laughed.

/Scene Break /

Laughing was now part of the past as NEWTs became the primitive problem. Not only was McGonagall back overlooking our lives but we were required to write a long intelligent response to the written questions. We also had to do a practical application of the spells. I had nothing for half of the written tests but the application of spells, curses and transfiguration was a different story. Potions wasn't that hard with someone other than Snape sneering down your potion. Finally what seemed like an eternity of tests, NEWTs testing was finally done. While Hermione was looking up every question in the library I was exploring the different parts of Lora's body. The no grab rule was slowly fading into the hormones of youth.

June the 2nd arrived and the end of year feast would bring good food and the awarding of the House cup. Come the following morning the train would return Hogwarts students to Kings Cross station and their loved ones. Where the Deatheaters came from one could only guess. They did not attempt to kill Dumbledore as a priority but tried to kill everything in Hogwarts. They had a bit of a problem. Whether in the halls or exiting the common rooms some of the prepared students were there and ready and throwing some respectable curses. Voldemort figured that twenty Deatheaters were enough to surprise and suppress the student; the idea was found to be faulty. Even if my parchment signing students only threw fourth-year spells, it inspired twenty others to send what they could at the Deatheaters. Twenty different third year spells colliding on one Deatheater produced some interesting results.

When everything settled down they found Dumbledore dead grasping a tin locket with the letter S inscribed on its face. The rumor was that Draco Malfoy had sent the killing curse that ended Dumbledore's life. I was not so sure, Draco might have taken out a willing Dumbledore but I didn't think that Johnson would just forget his deal with Dumbledore and disappear.

"What got you so quiet?" Lora asked as the Hogwarts Express speed to Kings Cross."

"I was wondering which would fall first, Hogwarts or the Ministry."

"You can't be serious Harry." Neville choked out.

"I think he is very serious Nevy dear. Who is defending Hogwarts right now, Filch and his broom?" Luna stated.

"But the wards…" Hermione started before I cut her off.

"The ward will only delay and protect for so long before they will collapse. How long do you think the front gates will stand against a couple of giants?"

"Surely the Aurors would protect the school?" Hermione continued her belief of a safe school.

"I'm sure they will but how many of the Aurors are as good as MadEye? How many will it take to defend the school against…let's say two giants, werewolves, and a hundred Deatheaters? While that's going on who is going to protect the Ministry, Umbridge, Percy, and the other Fudge types?

"What do we do then?" Hermione huffed.

"Well Headquarters has gotten a new 'Fidelius' charm and secrets keeper. I have already provided the Twins with enough port-keys to headquarter for the Weasley's and here is Neville's, Luna's and yours Hermione. Your parents are of course invited. The activation code is on the parchment in the box with your port-key and the new address so you all can come and go as need be."

"Haven't you forgotten someone, Mr. Potter?" Lora looked a bit put-out.

"Not at all dear as your port-key is in this necklace." When I got to a point of breathing again from the thank you kiss I added a few words to those present. "I of course don't have to tell you to burn the address after you memorize the password and address?" Lora was still admiring the necklace. Girls always liked gold, diamonds and emeralds.

The mood shifted again to the danger we all faced. "Harry what are we going to do if one or both fall to Voldemort?"

"I for one will start my own hit and run team. If they wish to play rough they had best be prepared. If the Ministry or Hogwarts falls the public will panic, hide, and leave the country. In all the confusion law enforcement will break down. It will be a country of kill or be killed but none of that will be happening, right? We all are going to enjoy our summer and return to Hogwarts for our final year of care-free studying, right?"

Just before we left Kings Cross station Lora asked, "Harry you don't think things are going to get that bad do you?"

"Lockjaw has already been moving Potter and Black vaults from England. They are making plans on closing shop here when Voldemort turns on them."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Summer, how pleasant

.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

Grimmauld Place was ancient, it was still grimy but it actually had a surprisingly large interior thanks to magic. There was never a need by most that visited, which were few or even the few that lived there to ever fully explore the house. Everyone knew there was a basement but never went down there. Meetings and meals were held in the kitchen on the ground floor. It came to all as a great surprise that behind a set of shelving in the kitchen and the set of double doors that had been wall papered over in the hallway, was one large dinning room. Who and when it was decided the dining room was of no use could only be guessed at but the dining room was there and it could sit twenty people. The next floor up or the first floor contained mostly bedrooms.

"Dobby, Winky we are home."

Pop pop

Welcome home master what can we's be doing for yous?"

"Dobby you and Winky did a great job on the third floor, how would you two like to remodel the entire house?"

The elves grabbed each other and started hopping up and down and spinning each other around with squeaky sounds of happiness.

"I take that as a yes. Now I want you to tell me what you think would be best or needs adding. We don't want you to have to carry food half way around the house to get to our new dinning room. So if you think a door or a bathroom is needed please tell us. Now here is what I thought we could do..."

Lora added, "We want you to pick out and make rooms for yourselves. We want all new furniture throughout the house unless you think different and we want you to have the best for your rooms just like ours."

Snape walked into the kitchen. "I see you beat me here even though you took the train."

"Ah yes our new resident potion master." I had a large grin after saying that. "Let's clear the air since we will undoubtedly be running into each other. I am Harry, this is Lora and I assume you are Severus unless you have a favorite nickname you prefer." You could see the emotions play over his face.

"That's acceptable." Snape tried hard not to sneer.

"Now I was thinking that you would want a potion lab since your going to be making potions. I was thinking that you might find the basement acceptable, we will of course set it up to your specifications. Your room will be renovated but you can have any room on the first or second floor. The third floor is Lora's and mine."

It looked like Snape was sucking on a lemon, "Harry…should the basement be large enough I would like to make them my quarters also."

"Fine, if it's humanly possible I would like your stay here as comfortable as possible. Winky please take Severus down to the basement and fix it up as he needs. Dobby I need some paper to show you what I would like to do with the rest of the house."

"I gave the attic to the twins. If the were going to have an accidental explosion I preferred the roof to blow off rather that the basement blow upwards. Their owl delivery would be their only income if Voldemort took over Diagon alley so it gave another reason to give them the attic. The Weasley's Et Al were assigned the first floor. Their heavy foot approach to stairs was the reasoning, not to mention their tendency to scream at each other. I figured the Grangers for the second floor. This still gave plenty of rooms for guests or refugees. Neville and Luna could peacefully cohabitate on the same floor with the Grangers should the Longbottom's wards fail.

Dobby and Winky took off like two miniature tornadoes. I however had a couple of problems I would soon have to face. Molly Weasley if she too wanted to reside here was bound to argue over cooking rights. The portrait of Mrs. Black was number two and had to go. The third was Kreacher the house elf.

Kreacher was well beyond the twist. As Lord Black he was my elf. Kreacher refused to answer my call or orders to appear. A fleeting glance was the only thing that let us know he was still lurking in the house or spying.

"I have to figure out how to get rid of the screeching portrait. Tip toeing around it all the time is just plain stupid." Lora was getting the brunt of my frustrations.

"Why don't you just cut out the wall that she is stuck to and dump her somewhere?"

I must have had a really stupid look on my face as Lora started laughing.

It worked better than anyone could imagine. Dobby put up elf silencing charms all round the entranceway to keep Kreatcher from interfering. The wall around the portrait was cut to the endearing curses of Mrs. Black. Transferring into my phoenix form I flashed to the open sea. I was probably lucky to have flashed away from Grimmauld Place before Kreacher could do some elf magic on me. Although a sane elf should not be able to harm their master but this was Kreacher. Now it is not to say that Mrs. Black was shouting obscenities like a sailor. I wonder some time if the "fates" love me or hate me. Did I say I have met them earlier in my life? I dropped the wall/portrait into the sea. Just as the painting was to hit the water Kreacher appeared shouting "Mistress I will save you and tried to grabbed it. As both sank into the sea Kreacher got grabbed by the biggest shark that I have ever seen, it wasn't a pretty scene but I may save the memory to view again later, chomp, and chomp.

I was happy, Lora was happy even Snape was happy or at least not complaining. The elves were apparently having the time of their lives. The basement, while not finished, still had Snape brewing potions and a number of rooms on each floor were ready for habitation. The twins had stopped in and provided their needs to Winky for the attic. They appreciated the forethought as they figured that their shop would be one of the first to be attacked. Everyone was expecting the worst.

Then it started. "Harry are you around?" Neville head was in the fireplace.

"Hi Neville, care to come on through?"

"Yes I'd best, could you authorize Susan and Amelia Bones so I can bring them with me?"

"Just a sec Neville while I upgrade the list."

Neville, Susan and Amelia came through the 'floe' and took a seat in the living room.

"So I assume you have heard." Madam Bones asked.

"Sorry Madam Bones we have been busy around here and the Dailey Profit isn't worth reading."

"Just call me Amelia I think you have earned that. The Deatheaters burnt our Manor to the ground yesterday."

"I am sorry to hear that and not trying to make light of this I must say Voldemort is definitely after you. What is this the second time he tried this?"

"Actually the third time and it definitely was not charming."

"Harry while Longbottom Manor is most happy to give sanctuary to the Bone family I believe your place here is safer."

"But of course you and Susan are more than welcome. I will just have to adjust the wards. Dobby!"

"Yes Master Potter Sir."

"Could you show these two young ladies to the second floor and assist in whatever they might need."

"Yes Master Harry, you are the best for Dobby and Winky." Pop

"You will have to get use to our elves as they are a bit hyper active. I hope that I have not broken any protocols Amelia."

"What are you talking about?"

"The badge you gave me has been vibrating like crazy, were we supposed to do something?"

"No the Aurors have been quite busy but you only had that badge to request help not provide it."

"So, please check out your rooms and here is the address to get you past the Fidelius charm. Give me a shout if you need anything, you will find we are quite busy here preparing for war."

"What do you have to prepare for in this war if you don't mind me asking?" Amelia looked confused.

"I am preparing for Hogwarts to fall and or the Ministry. Oh that reminds me, that is one of the things that you and Susan will be getting shortly, a port-key here."

"Portkeys are only authorized to be made by the Ministry."

"I told you before that rules are part of what I break. With Dumbledore planning his own death while Voldemort is planning to end Dumbledore's existence and Big Mac being part of Hogwarts teaching staff, yea, I break rules to get prepared."

"I think you and I need to talk as soon as you have the time."

"Not a problem Amelia, not a problem."

/SceneBreak/

"How dare you clean this place? How am I to survive with your tiny things cleaning every corner of this place?" Lea was hissing up a storm of expletives and had swelled to her larger size.

"Now just follow me Lea and I will show you your own little paradise."

That was another of the unknown things about Grimmauld Place in that it had a garden out back. No not the little six by twelve little patch but the Amazon jungle's cousin. Maybe Neville could explain how you take a small garden and expand it into a primeval jungle, magic was odd sometimes. All I knew was whether it was a garden or a portal to a primitive forest the place was huge. Lea was so happy she didn't shrink down and speed off looking for a meal. I left her on her own; if she found a water buffalo for lunch, I was sure, I wasn't going to be the one carting her around on my shoulder.

/SceneBreak/

Things were really shaping up in Grimmauld Place. The place looked clean and elegant. That however brought about some interesting changes in the elves.

"Harry Potter will not eat at the kitchen table; he will eat breakfast in his elegant dinning room as a true lord does." I believe I had created a monster or two.

"Lord Potter Black will not leave in those clothes. Yous be a Lord and must look and act like one. Here is yous robes, slacks and shoes." Winky was also demanding.

Lora was laughing until she got told what.

Severus refused to leave the basement under demands to dress as a proper house guest. Life was at least different at Grimmauld Place. A few days later, a very distressed muggle couple portkeyed into Grimmauld Place's ground floor dragging their pissed off daughter.

"Dad I had a prefect shot at the idiot and you activated the dam portkey."

"Pumpkin you blew up three of those deathdingys but there were at least ten more trying to get in to the house." Mr. Granger seemed to be telling his daughter that she done a no-no in killing a few bad guys. Mrs. Granger looked like she was happy to be away form the deathdingys.

"Winky" pop

"Yes Master"

Please escort the Grangers to the second floor and help them as they need."

"Yes Master Harry."

Hermione's anger had just found a new target, "Harry James Potter how dare you slave bond innocent elves into your service."

"Hermione if you don't like the service you can always room downstairs with Severus." I thought that might slow her down.

"I heard that Potter and she is not to be sent down here, do you hear me Potter!"

That got Hermione's attention, "You really have Snape in the basement?"

"No it a Boggart disguised as Voldemort, go clean your room Hermione."

Now if I thought the summer was a bit busy or rough the twins arrived in full force. They had moved their essentials into the attic. "Harry our secret investor the Evil-fart's minions attacked our shop last night so we are moving under your kind protection."

"How much damage did he do?" I was curious.

"Oh, no damage but we are sure they will be back."

"Do I have to buy a Dailey Profit issue to find out, what did they do?"

"Not much, you know the talking caricature with the big top had in front of the store?" Fred asked.

"Yes that great big thing the covers the fount of your store?"

"Well when he lifted his top hat and all the squirrels jumped out."

"Squirrels?

"Animated of course and everything in black robes looks like tree nuts to the squirrels."

"At least they did drive them off, right?"

"Well it would have but that set off the sneeze defense from the nose of the caricature in fount of the store." Fred said.

"That was not supposed to happen just then." George added.

"Explain so I can grasp your pranks results."

"Well the sneeze is sort of a magical super glue sprayer." George stated.

"This glued them to their clothes and shoes and of course to the road." Fred added.

"And?" I had to ask.

"Well when they activated their portkeys they took themselves, the squirrels and the road they were attached to." George laughed.

"The thing is when they banish the glue it will turn all the squirrels loose looking for hanging nuts." Fred laughed and fell into George who was also laughing.

I had to suppress a large laughter myself thinking what had happen. Most likely all the stuck Deatheaters portkeyed into Malfoy Manor along with their part of Diagon alley road. Someone would have banished the glue and turned loose a gazillion squirrels looking for hanging nuts in Voldemort's lair.

/SceneBreak/

Amelia 'floed' into Grimmauld Place and had the bad news, the Ministry had fallen and Fudge was dead. The Wizengemot had voted in absentia to elect the Undersecretary as temporary Miniser, Minister Umbridge. It was now time for summer to get uncomfortably hot for the Deatheaters, Fudge was bad enough.

/Scene Break/

Snape and the Twins had been working together for a few weeks and how can you describe diabolically evil inventions. I had them mix up a trunk size batch of their boom/boom mix and I made a phoenix trip to Voldemort's new hangout. The Ministry of Magic, level one was under Voldemort's direct supervision. He had moved his throne like chair in and was directing his Deatheaters on their next assignment when level one went Boom/boom. We hoped that Voldemort was looking for a new horcrux ritual about that time.

The magical world however did not get a fourteen year break this time as Voldemort had preplanned. He was up and running in a week. However most of his faithful minions were in the Ministry on level one at its destruction, so there was a set back Voldemort had to overcome. Much was said and argued both pro and con about cleaning out the entire Ministry but in the end we only cleaned the first floor. Not to long after our redecorating of the Ministry quite a few of us wished Umbridge was on the 1st floor that day. She was still alive, still ugly and still the Minister of Magic.

/SceneBreak/

"Harry I need you to take me out of this nut house for a few hours." Lora sounded a bit depressed.

"I can see your point, how about we see what the Twins have new in their shop?"

"More would be nice and muggle London would be fantastic."

"Ok, the Twins shop, Gringotts for a few quid and we get lost in downtown London." I could do with the break myself.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 -Déjà vu

.

The Twins were happily inventing and selling to the few who ventured out into Diagon alley. Even with Deatheaters around every corner they were making a profit even if the bulk of it was through mail orders. With all the fear and gloom it was a nice break to prank yourself or just enjoy a laugh every so often. Seeing pairs of Aurors patrolling did little to lift the mood in Diagon Alley. After a short walk we were at the steps of Gringotts when our or my luck struck again. The first sign of trouble was the loud sound of Gringotts main doors sealing themselves.

The sound of the doors sealing was followed by dozens of 'pops' as we turned around we saw that the Deatheaters had sealed off any escape by normal means and were already fighting with the Auror patrols up and down the street. Voldemort stepped forward to deliver his long-winded speech on how he was going to kill me in the most horrendous way without mercy. "Is that your girlfriend Harry? The girl who Big Mac wants so badly for insulting him in so private a way? I think we will have some fun with her thus showing he lost to me again, there is no escape this time.

In the middle of his "I am the greatest" I transformed, grabbed Lora and 'flamed' before he threw a curse at us. I immediately felt that something was wrong as the 'flaming' had turned fuzzy and I could hear Voldemort's insane laughter. I just had time to think that everything was out of focus before my conciseness went black.

/Scene Break/

"Hello Harry, back for another tour? I see you brought your lovely wife. How are you Lora?" Xeno had a huge grin on his face as he greeted us as if I was expected. Lora and I were attempting to sit up as we had found ourselves laid out on a cloud as if it was a floating bed.

"So are we dead, again?" I asked as I sat up on the edge of the cloud, "Or is this a real dream?"

"Hardly, Oh your friend Riddle intended you to die with his new death shield he erected over you two but we had requested your presents just before you hit his shield. It seems the higher-ups and the old girls have decided they are not happy with something and have called a few people together for a chat."

"Let me guess, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos are upset again?" Lora asked as she also sat up on the edge of the cloud.

"Precisely, they have even called in Thanatos so this is quite serious." Xeno sighed.

"Who's Thanatos?" Lora asked.

"Death" I stated.

"Well let's get started." Xeno seemed to float down to a materializing stone floor. I just went with the flow and stepped down onto the floor. When Lora joined me the cloud disappeared.

Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos were as I remembered them. They were not happy as they did their spinning and snipping as there seemed to be a glitch somewhere or some when. I did recognize a few curse words in many different languages being used. They only grumbled in English that Xeno would explain how eternity would end if certain things were not changed by order of the head man. The little voice in the back of my head again asked if I was really in an asylum and all this was no more than a hallucination.

Xeno escorted us to a room where we sat at a table where drinks and food appeared like at Hogwarts. We were not overly hungry because about then Thanatos entered the room. I had another stupid thought that flash across my brain about that time. I wondered if he, Death, had a love life or friends.

"Harry good to see you again, has Xeno explained what has been happening?"

"Err"

"No Thanatos I have just started, I though you might like to put in a point or two as I explained." Xeno smiled which helped my stomack a bit. Regardless how handsome Thanatos was and how nice he acted there was still the thought that he was still Death. Fear of death and the unknown is something that part of me still feared.

"Yes, we best get on with it already." Thanatos did not seem happy.

"Yes, well, Tiresias made a prediction." Xeno started.

"Is he still a she or has he made up his mind what he is?" Death asked.

"Presented it as a female, thinks it carries more weight that way." Xeno smirked.

"Well I for one don't have the ability to pick up that many souls over that short a period of time. I was chatting with upstairs and they are in panic mode themselves. All this coördination had better pay off."

"Err" Was my contribution to my total confusion.

"Yes Harry, you have a question?" Xeno smiled.

"The 'fates' said that eternity would end, that doesn't make any sense eternity is forever."

"Yes to the crux of the matter. Harry…when you first came here you were a weak child who had no will to be yourself. The time line showed that you followed the "greater good" and seldom asked why you spent your seventh year chasing Horcruxes. You let people tell you where to go and what to do. You let Dumbledore lead you around by the nose and never got emancipated. When you came back you hid from everyone and died living a lonely life. The country fell apart anyway without you to lead it the end you died lonely and unhappy. This last time the old girls changed all that in your future and here you are still not capable of defeating Voldemort and leading your country. This time it's your age as you still have not had time to train and get the experience as before. Tiresias prediction states that between Big Mac and Voldemort the entire world ends with you dead. The old girls have been weaving like hell to change that flaw in the timelines that they previously weave. This is where Thanatos comes in to the picture."

My first reaction was to ask them why I had to fix their misstates. I knew I had no chance of winning. "To tell you the truth I don't see a future. I want a future with Lora but that can never happen with Voldemort running around. So why don't you just let me pass on to the next great adventure and find somebody that can do the job. I don't want to return as some eleven year old to get the training so I might have a chance. I'm dead and I think I would like to stay that way."

"I'm with Harry." Lora added.

"Ah, but you are not dead… in a few minutes you will return to where you were safe and sound. I will let Thanatos explain." Xeno turned and left the room.

"Now listen close, according to the old girls you two have a long life in front of you if you do a couple of things. This is not a suggestion; if you fail to comply I will make sure you two have a front row seat for the fire and brimstone shows. Now when you return ask your house elves about a golden locket with the letter S on in and when you get to Hogwarts ask the Room of Requirements about Ravenclaw's Diadem. Now you take those two Horicuxes and…"

Whether the realm that Harry and Lora were in was solid or just a passing mist the entire realm heard the yell, "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

/Scene Break/

Harry and Lora now found themselves falling from a great height over Diagon Alley.

I did an instant panic but finally realized that they were finished talking to us so I transformed, grabbed Lora and 'flamed' to Grimmauld place. We landed on the bed and we both started talking at once. Lea slithered away hurling obscenities while little Tiger strutted away with her tail in the air, growling the whole way. It appeared my familiars were not happy about the last trip. I was still wondered why the Goddess of Mania was not present at our meetings with Thanatos. The idea was insane and we were crazy to be talked into doing it. A not too serious discussion started, "You know that this is just this side of suicide." Lora was shaking her head.

I tried to lighted the mood that was likely to become overwhelming, "Well look at the light side. They have now not only doubled my fun but have added a bonus game." Somehow I think they didn't think I was doing a good job.

"Git" Lora whispered, "But don't you dare get yourself killed without me." She pressed her lips to mine.

Getting a short break for air I lamely continued "Should we order separate coffins or would you prefer joining me in a double?"

"Doof, how can I keep a straight face at the funeral knowing what people will be accusing us of by going on the big sleep in the same coffin. Can you imagine what the headstone would read like; they aren't even married but sleeping together for eternity." Lora giggled.

Want to fix that now or just before they close the lid?"

Harry James Potter are you asking me to marry you?

"Yes I believe I just did. But you could live in sin with me in the coffin it is your choice.

"I believe I will accept your gracious offer only if you let me pick out the coffins color scheme.

My mind was having other thought beside the light banter. Lora was also probably putting up a front as I was for her. My thoughts were depressing me as I was again being manipulated and threatened. Like the Dursleys, then Dumbledore, now Thanatos and his crowd were doing the same thing. Vernon did it through brute force, Dumbledore through manipulation and Thanatos with fear. All I could do was keep moving forward and hope that someday I would...and that was the problem...I knew what they wanted me to do but what did I want?

/Scene Break/

The house at Grimmauld Place had a number of people who found the actions of two of their fellow resident's extremely odd. For a week Harry and Lora were seen rushing thru breakfast and racing into the library where no one else could enter. Questions bounced off them as if the questions were never asked. Suddenly the duo started to disappear from the house which set off Molly Weasley and not long after McGonagall entered to find out where the duo were going. Getting no answer the Order of the Phoenix under McGonagall's leadership was called in to ensure Harry was protected. A few days after that many were surprised at the arrival of Hedwig and a pile of envelopes.

/Scene Break/

Breakfast was in the dinning room of Grimmauld place and usually ended up with everyone there at some point. At that point Hedwig made an appearance to deliver the pile of envelopes to Molly who handed out the envelopes to whom they were addressed. She then sat and opened her envelope and was one of the first to make a comment.

The envelopes contained the wedding invitations announcing the forth coming marriage of Harry Potter and Lora Jones in one week's time.

"What is this, this is absurd. You two are way too young to be married. You're still in school for Merlin's sake. I forbid it."

Molly was looking to continue but Ginny burst into tears and fled the room. Molly followed immediately after her daughter.

"Utter rubbish, your both Nutters" was Ron's kind words. He had spent most of the summer in his room playing chess with himself.

"This is a prank right, you can't be serious?" Hermione asked while Susan was trying to cover a snicker.

I could not have asked for better timing as Professor McGonagall rushed in through the 'floe' dragging Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall was demanding a pregnancy test which got the girls in the room taking a sharp inhale of breath with their hand over the mouths. Minutes later Luna rushed in dragging a reluctant Neville.

Madam Pomfrey started it off, "Harry I have obtained you know what from where you should know."

"Doesn't you know who, knows who, he should know what we all know?" Luna beamed while not knowing that there were two separate things being talked about. At least we thought that was the case.

Hermione started screaming, "What doesn't he know and would someone tell me what you know that I don't know!"

"You know Hermione you are making no sense, of course you don't know." Lora chuckled, "This time only Harry and I know."

"Augggh" growled Hermione. All that was missing was steam coming from her ears.

"Lora and I will pick you know what up this afternoon. Are you sure you got his confirmation that it was willing given?"

"I know my job Mr. Potter." Huffed Madam Pomfrey. "I will finish my part when you show this afternoon. I further remind you that I highly disapprove of this whole idea."

"What are you up to Mr. Potter? Are you planning to put us all in danger or just yourself?" McGonagall was presenting her stern face while awaiting an answer.

I gave her my best puppy face and said, "The Nargal's made me do it as they are confused who's is who and want some more dirty linens."

"Harry are you serious? You know who will fight over his Nargals? Luna gasped.

"Does anyone want anymore eggs from the platter?" Ron made a contribution to the discussion after he had already dumped the eggs on his plate.

/Scene Break/

The frenzy of wedding dresses, colors and styles overcame the female population of Grimmauld Place. Lockjaw had found an ICW approved wizard to perform the wedding and was arranging protection. I selected Neville as best man and Luna got the counter place, Maid of Honor. This of course didn't sit well with several people. The wedding day raced into view, so did September 1st and the Hogwarts Express. There was only one more person to convince to join us on our Honeymoon and that was Snape.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 –The Ritual

.

Lord Voldemort was comfortably situated in Malfoy Manor. He was contemplating the eradication of Harry Potter who had again escaped from what should have been a foolproof trap. Potter seemed to be just one step ahead of Voldemort's vengeance which should be impossible for someone like Lord Voldemort who was immortal. Had he, the greatest wizard alive, not escaped from death and hell itself. This was going to stop. Voldemort was unaware what was presently happening in the graveyard of Little Hangleton.

Three figures dressed in black with white masks were working around a cauldron which had a flame underneath it. In the evening air the words could be heard clearly but only the three were there to hear them in the eerie graveyard.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."_ (Taken from J.K Rowling's book Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) _

Tom Marvol Riddle was restored to physical form after being gone for nearly forty years. A possible twenty year old Riddle stepped from the cauldron and the three kneeled and said in unison, "Hail the return of Lord Voldemort who was cast into the abyss by his usurper.

"Who is this Lord Voldemort you refer to and what had happened to me?"

"Approximately forty years ago you were destroyed save your precious Horcruxes. The magic causing this destruction is beyond us but we have dedicated our lives for your return. I am Severus Snape your usurpers spy at Hogwarts until I found the truth and am now under his sentence of death. This is Harry Potter and Lora Jones both faithful and unmarked students at Hogwarts."

"Unmarked?"

"The usurper marks his servants so they may be called by pressing your wand to the mark." Snape raised his sleeve and showed the Dark Mark.

"I could not believe Tommy was buying this garbage but you could see the wheels turning in his head."

"You have aged Severus but I do recognize you from school. What of Lucius, Nott and Avery?"

"They believe me not my lord and follow the Dark Lord faithfully as well as Bella Lestrange nee Black."

"Then we must face this usurper and end his false reign."

"My Lord if I may, he has undergone many rituals and is stronger that anyone that lives. All this has made him look more snake than human and he hates the name Tom Riddle that he stole from you. That's why he is calling himself Lord Voldemort which is an anagram of your proud name."

"What do you suggest Severus?"

"That you lie low and get stronger. If possible make an ally of Big Mac who is an enemy of the Dark Lord."

"Yes I see the logic in that advice. I will take to living here in the Riddle Manor while I prepare. You may visit if you have further help for our cause."

That was a dismissal and we did not hang around to see if we could get into further trouble. It was late when we returned to Grimmauld Place and the three of us sat around the kitchen table. Snape sat with firewhisky and Lora and I with a beir.

"I am totally surprised that the ritual actually worked. Two of the three items were definitely shoddy at best." Lora sighed and took a good swig of beir.

"Well Death was right so far, that took care of two pre-Godric Hollow Horcruxes. I still don't see what turning a weak Riddle into the mix will accomplish." I said with no enthusiasm. Pomfrey had come through with the Deatheaters voluntary surrender of his faulty kidney for a new replacement. My blood had also worked as last time.

"The Dark Lord will be more than upset when any of this gets out. It will be gratifying to see him kill himself." Lora appeared happy at our success.

Snape almost lost his sneer. "By the way Potter, Tom Riddle did not buy your story. Don't ask I just know. " Snape turned and headed for the basement.

"Well enough for this night, come Mr. Potter you have things you must take care of." Lora smirked.

"What's that?"

"Have you forgotten that this is our Honeymoon?"

/Scene Break/

While Harry and Lora were traveling the hormone trail of delight Lea had headed to the garden for something to eat. Kitty had headed off to find someone to give her a scratch. Tom Riddle was wandering Riddle Manor. There was something wrong. He made the ring from the Riddle deaths but then it got blurred. Oh he remembered Myrtle in the bathroom but which Horcrux was that, it was like part of him was missing. Then he saw the mark he had made when at Hogwarts to identify his property on the fireplace in a ground floor room. It took awhile before he found why it was there as the fireplace slid to the side exposing a room. The room was like a library with a table covered in notes and a large comfortable chair. Sitting in the chair and browsing the notes, yes his usurper had been busy making himself stronger. Tom was now arranging for a further research of these rituals to see what was to be done in the very near future. That cock-an-bull story those three feed him was intriguing but was obviously made to fool him. Had he had his wand he would have ended their miserable lives but that could be completed later.

/SceneBreak/

I cannot believe that I have agreed to all of this and yet here I am on platform 9 ¾ getting ready to board the train. "Come my dear lets get a compartment before the rest charge in to the platform."

"Harry do you think all the confusion at Grimmauld Place will delay anybody from making the train?"

"Lora my love the Weasley's are famous for their confusion, loud mouths and just making the train on time. We can only hope that the Order will force them all through the 'floe' and onto the train before it leaves."

"Yes I saw Tonk's hair flashing through colors faster that I could recognize what color the last one was."

"Did you see Kingsley almost curse Ron when he brought the gazillion thing he forgot to pack?"

While we were laughing Neville and Luna showed up a little worse for wear. "Harry you have to stun the whole lot next time, I have never seen such kayos in my life." Neville groaned.

"You never saw them getting ready with the Twins around, which is real pandemonium." I laughed.

"Well Hermione is just as bad as Molly. They were both screeching directions at everyone." Luna giggled.

As the last whistle for boarding sounded a herd of red-heads poured in and started throwing their trunks at the luggage car. Hermione stomped to the train while Molly looked dangerous with her hand on her hips. Our seventh year at Hogwarts had begun.

"So what courses have you all decided on?" Hermione asked.

When Hermione did her listing I had to give her a little ribbing. "What no Potions Class?"

Hermione huffed, "I have had enough of that man. I can't believe that he was allowed to return to teach potions. AND that reminds me, how did you get in his class?"

"Right on Harry, you didn't even take potions last year." Neville chipped in a couple of facts.

"That's a good question and what were his remarks about you showed real talent with Riddle's potion and the cauldron affair?"

"Oh I just did a potion for a project and Snape was around to watch me." I answered as vague as I could. I also didn't say that I tested for the subject at the Ministry on one of the days I had escaped from Grimmauld Place.

"See simple answer to a Riddle and Harry's potion skills. Where are Ron and Ginny by the way?" Lora was trying to change the subject but I almost choked on the Riddle part.

Hermione had the answers of course, "Ginny is devastated over your marriage as she was sure since five that she would be Mrs. Potter. She is crying on some of her room mates shoulders. Ron is with his new best friend Dean. He has a lot of growing up to do and he hasn't a clue of that fact."

The train steamed on.

/Scene Break/

By now we all were at the arrival feast in the Great Hall. We had been here for too many years to really pay much attention to the sorting hat's song. We did greet the new Gryffindor students with relish but most of the Headmistrisse's speech was ignored. Most just whispered or as in Ron's case had a knife and fork in his hands and was staring at the empty plates. The DADA empty chair was not unusual and who wanted to watch Snape?

McGonagall's introduction was droning on over the Forbidden Forest and Filch's list of banded items when two things happened to bring us to full alert.

"…and the new DADA instructor is Tom Riddle." Seven people at the Gryffindor table jumped to their feet and aimed their wands at the man walking into the Great Hall.

McGonagall ordered in a screaming voice that all those standing with wands drawn would put them away and report to her office immediately. It took more screaming to get us to go to her office, wand were still drawn. It was funny how many people recognized the name but it was Snape's intervention that stopped Tom from becoming a curse magnet.

Surprisingly there were now twenty students standing in McGonagall's office with wands drawn and pointed at the new DADA Professor, Tom Riddle.

"Well from your stance I assume that if I conjure chairs that none of you will be sitting in them so let's get on with it. Tom if you will?" McGonagall looked like she would kill if anyone did anything.

"Let me assure you that I am not Lord Voldemort isn't that right Harry."

"No not the current one you're the younger one."

"Well yes, semantics. I am Tom Riddle that turned into Lord Voldemort but I have not turned yet. When I was reviewing all the rituals that he had done to become what he is I wondered if I really wanted to end up there. While I am not the handsome young lad I was, I am no way the snake like abomination he has become and I asked myself to what ends."

"You still killed innocent people to make your horcruxes which you are made from." Hermione yelled.

"Am I young lady? Please prove that I have killed anyone, Lord Voldemort killed whoever you might name not me Tom Riddle. I was only born a few weeks ago."

McGonagall raised her hand to silence Hermione who we all knew would be arguing this point into eternity. "If you wish to dispute this logic do as I did and talk to the Department of Mysteries. He has a sworn oath that he will not harm any students in Hogwarts and will uphold Hogwarts rules and standards."

The crowd started to leave. "Harry Potter, might I have a word with you?" Riddle asked.

Lora and I hung back to see what else could happen. Lea hissed, "I am watching him Master Harry."

Tom jumped and asked, "Who said that?"

McGonagall asked, "Said what?" while I told Tom "You heard my familiar talking."

I notice that Tiger was out and in Lora's arms.

"I just wanted to thank you for gluing me partially back together and that after reading some of Voldermort's notes I have no interest in become what he is, a monster."

"We will wait and see if the leopard changes his spots." I said looking him in the eye.

"I can only say that what you did with the Horcruxes was not their purpose. Somehow I have lost something yet I feel I have now found something. I know it makes no sense but let me assure you I have no wish to turn dark or evil."

"As I said we will wait and see." I did not know what to make of this was after all part of the old crones weaving and Thanatos directed.

"I must say you did my return in a very Slytherin manor. You even pushed me in a direction that I did not know I was being pushed. Yes very Slytherin of you Harry Potter."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 –Potions anyone?

.

I cannot tell you how happy I was when I entered the Potion classroom. I was the only Gryffindor to get into Snape's NEWT class. The other houses didn't fair very well either. Susan was huddled at one end away from the Slytherins. Four Ravenclaws were on the other end with little old me in the middle. Lora detested potions, Tiger was with Lora and Lea couldn't take the smells.

"You are only here because you are good at potions or lucked out on your final testing. We will sort out the latter in the next couple of classes." Snape was his normal sneering self but I knew a secret.

Snape continued, "You will pair off and start the potion listed on the board, you have one hour to compete the potion, begin. Oh dear, our Gryffindor seems to already have a problem which is mathematically unsolvable." I just ignored him as it was typical Snape. I also knew he was maintaining this path to keep the Slytherin junior deatheaters giving him information. At least that was the plan.

The secret was a book he had tossed in my lap over the summer which was over elemental interactions in potion making. It should have been mandatory in first year. My guess was only the Slytherins that got it and without it you could not mix a Marmalade Highball.

The class was moving along and I was happy with my potion in color and thickness. That was until I noticed Nott with a wand in his hand hiding said wand under his desk. I raised a protective shield and two seconds later something bounced off my shield.

"Mr. Potter this is not the DADA class and you're showing your ineptness in shielding will cost you five points." I really tried hard not to laugh but Nott's potion suddenly exploded in his face. I had a feeling Snape was not happy with Nott and did something to Nott's potion. "Mr. Nott I would advise you to seek Madam Pomfrey's assistance unless you want to look like Mr. Potter behind for the rest of your life." Nott raced from the room.

After lunch was our first DADA lesson with Tom Riddle. I can't say I was looking forward to it as it was using some very advanced spells and curses. I didn't really know that many advance spells or how to cast them. Sure an over powered stunner or other third year spells I could do but my magic was my elemental powers. Most people expected to see a 'protego' shield so they saw one. What I really erected was a wind shield or an electric shield. This was all just done without any conscious effort. I was after all a weather elemental and had Phoenix powers, so anything could happen. All in all I had not been in any real duels or fights that I couldn't 'flame' out of or end it with a single spell or minor help from the elements.

Tom Riddle turned out to be a very upsetting Professor. No sooner had we taken our seats when he appeared out of thin air and started throwing curses left and right. None of the curses were deadly just annoying or embarrassing. Of course to start with we did not know that so Lea shot out of my sleeve and became a mini flying torpedo. I diverted her away from the action with a little air as she was heading for Riddle and ground zero. While this only took a second Tiger the large appearing caused total pandemonium. Tiger the large sprang at Riddle as I put up a shield to protect her and another for myself and Lora. Hermione, Neville, and Lora had a number of curses flying and in the end the combination put Riddle in the hospital wing. Having a dozen curses hit you followed by a very heavy Tiger landing on your chest is no way to start the day.

Later I headed to the Hospital wing to get my pound of flesh with Lora attempting to calm me down. "Ok Riddle what was all that about? I demanded.

"Well I thought I surprise attack would give me an idea where the seventh year students stood in spell casting in a surprise attack. No one told me not to mess with Potter's friends."

I lost a lot my anger as it was a reasonable action by a professor, "Sorry about that, a number of us have been in a few scrapes and we try and react to save our asses as best we can in our own way."

"Is that where Luna Lovegood picked up her…"

Lora added to his not being able to find the right words. "Yes Luna has a way of knowing what's going on around her while giving the impression she is not there to react. I hope she didn't send some of her mystical creachers after you."

"I am afraid she did. I didn't know that bunny rabbits had antlers and shark teeth's." Riddle shuttered.

As Lora and I walked to the Great Hall, Lora giggled "That was not the brightest test Riddle cold have dreamed up."

"The only thing that stopped me from sending elemental death at him was he did swear an oath not to hurt the students." I answered.

"Harry you best remember, McGonagall said he swore an oath "he will not harm any students in Hogwarts" that doesn't say he will not outside of Hogwarts."

/Scene Break/

It's November and Saturday morning on the first weekend so that makes it a Hogsmeade Village weekend. "Does anyone here having breakfast not realize there is a deadly dark lord out there and we poor students are venturing out to Hogsmeade?" I grumbled.

"Voldemort wouldn't dare attack the village with all the Aurors patrolling." Hermione replied.

Lora did an eye roll and slapped some more scrambled eggs on my plate before Ron could inhale everything. Tiger was also eyeing Ron as his eyes fell on Tiger's kipper.

I was just torn between not going and going to protect the students. I then asked myself why it was my job to protect the students. It took a nudge from Lora to get me to continue eating breakfast. "Yes Lora my love" I mumbled. That got me to thinking that I should ask her tonight if she was happy as I was. I suddenly realized I was being pushed to leave the carriage as we were now in Hogmeade Village. I was thinking too much.

Hogsmeade was more than a single street but most students only knew of what was called the main street. With the Three Broomsticks at your back the street stretched forever. The left side of the street had shops like Honeydukes, Zonkos and Srivenshift's.

Behind those stores was an open field that stretches a good ways until it met the railroad tracks. To the left of the field was the Shrieking Shack and way down to the right was Madam Puddifoots and the great fountain. On the right of the main street were businesses like the Post office, the Hair Dressing shop and the Caldrom shop. Behind these was again a large open field. On the right of the field was the Three BroomSticks and to the far left the Hogshead. Students were only interested in the main street to get to their favorite candies or maybe a quick snog in one of the many alleys. No one paid much attention to the boring open fields.

We did have our private quarters as a married couple for quiet alone time but I had planned this as a quiet day for two. That is after the rush to get all the sweets, quills and other essentials. Come lunch time I slipped us behind Honeydukes and transformed a couch and a coffee table in front of the open field. The view was not the greatest but we could see the Shrieking Shack and the Forbidden Forest over by the railroad tracks. Dobby provided a fabulous lunch of assorted snacks, meats and breads. The cold butter beer helped wash it down. It was a cozy time for two lovers with snacks, kisses and chats about nothing. That was until Big Mac showed up with about fifty goons dressed in pinstriped suits and ruining the view of the field while approaching the town.

They paid no attention to us as they raced towards the town. Bursts of gun fire was sent towards the sky as if to announce their arrival.

I had enough of this and suddenly the sky started turning dark and the winds increased. Dark clouds moved in over the town and it looked as a large rain storm would start at any minute. Still sitting on the couch I wanted some mini tornadoes to strike and they appeared. I wanted lightning to strike Big Mac and his idiots and lightning rained down from the skies. Suddenly the rest of his forces still standing disappeared leaving a number of dead laying in the now sunny afternoon. I thought, another twenty-second battle with no final ending. I did notice a lack of deadly actions toward us as Lora turned to me and asked, "Harry didn't Thanatos say something to the effect that you were to young and inexperienced with no real knowledge of curses. What the hell did you just do to Big Mac that says you can't kill Voldemort?"

"This whole thing smells alright but they said I was to young not that I was incapable of killing Voldemort. They also said that the first time I hid and didn't mix well and died lonely after killing Voldemort. I mean I always thought that Voldemort would end up killing me because he was stronger than me. They couldn't have done all this to get that way of thinking removed from my poor brain and why bring back Riddle is another good question. Back then I lived and Riddle didn't so why do all of this again?"

"Harry did they say you had to kill Voldemort or defeat him. You lived as a baby while he didn't unless you call being a wrath living" Lora asked leaving me with my mouth hanging open. In another words did we hear what we heard or did we assume what we wanted to hear? Things like the great words of Dumbledore who interpreted them for me for his ends."

Unfortunately our questioning what the meaning of the word is, is, was interrupted by the sound of fighting on the other side of the street. The teachers assigned to patrol Hogsmeade, the Aurors sent by the Ministry and the Deatheathers were cursing each other from somewhere behind the Cauldron Shop.

We ran that direction. While 'Flaming' there was not a problem there was nothing stopping our arrival in the middle of a group of Deatheaters, so we ran to see what was happening. We ran through the alley next to Zonko's and found an empty main street, we exited that heading down an alley to the opposite field. I was wondering the best course of action when Lora grabbed my arm and side along 'apperated' me to the roof of Spintwitches Quidditch Supplies. From almost every alley teachers and Aurors were firing curses. Those fighting in the open field were Aurors that had rushed in from the Post Office side. The Deatheaters had found themselves in a dangerous and unprotected position.

I was staring to gather my clouds gathering when Voldemort arrived down by the Post Office. Lora transformed and swooped off. Lora was dive bombing groups of Deatheaters and laying clouds of deadly gas over them amid a hail of deadly curses and multiple killing curses. I almost lost it right there and then. I was torn between watching Lora almost getting killed, my storm gathering and Voldemort. All I could do was watch and gather my clouds, as a phoenix I was useless in a battle. Voldemort wasted no time hurling incendiary curses followed by exploding curses at Lora, the town and anything that bothered him. People and buildings were suffering from each curse and then all the people fighting stopped to watch. Voldemort hesitated in his cursing as he recognized his younger self flying towards him without a broom. The two started throwing curses at each other but for some reason they couldn't hit the other as it seemed that each had an invisible shield that caused the others curses to hit their shield and slid off in different directions. Neither was standing on the ground but were slowly spinning around each other about five feet off the ground looking like some kind of weird dance. Some idiot threw a curse at the two Riddles but it appeared to have no effect other than starting everyone to start throwing curses at each other again. I joined the fun with an assortment of lightning bolts and wind attacks but they too slid around the two Voldemorts.

As I got to glance at the two combatants I noticed that their curses had started a pale glow on each of the Riddles. They continued to throw ineffective curses and the glow got darker and the combatants got closer as they rotated around each other. The red glow on Voldemort was darker that the one on Riddle but each was increasing in color as they seemed to spin ever closer to each other as they slowly drift off towards the hills.

The two Riddles could play their game as I was not going to mess with something I knew nothing about, the idiots in the field was a different matter. What I didn't know was that there were more than Aurors and teachers fighting, some towns people and students were also throwing curses. Hogsmeade did have a few who where fighting but still more were watching. Standing on the edge of the roof I called thunder and lightning down on the Deatheaters making sure that I missed those not in Deatheater garb. Again the fight was seconds in length and the Deatheaters got out by whatever means possible when it was obvious they had lost this battle.

I was about ready to turn around and hug Lora who had returned to the roof and to her lovely Lora form. Planned on getting out of the area and heading back to Hogwarts when the explosion happened. Explosion is not overly accurate, it was more a release of magic on a very large-scale. I can only say that it knocked me spread eagle on my back with Lora on top of me. Since we were on a roof we got a good slap by the wave of energy. Those on the ground were apparently not that affected until the Dailey Profit was released the next morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 –Yes Dear

.

Lora and I left the cleaning up in Hogsmeade Village to the adults. We checked into Hogwarts to show we were unharmed and went directly to our quarters.

"By the way Miss Avenging Cockatrice, what was that stupid display at trying to get yourself killed. Everything dies when hit by the 'Avada Kedavra' curse that you were ever so skillfully dodging."

"Says the baby that survived that same curse. I will let you know now Mr. Potter that I am a big girl and can take care of myself and..."

POP

Dobby hadn't been asked but he brought us some sandwiches and juice averting our verbal sparring. "Dobby how is everything around the castle?"

"Master Potter Sir, all students are safe and those hurt will be fine. Lots of talk about the Great Harry Potter and his Lora."

POP

"I guess we are going to be busy in the morning." I sighed.

"Well I just want a nice hot bath to soak in and a back rub would be nice, care to join me?"

"Yes dear, I'd love too."

Yes it was quite a day. As my eyes closed I knew I was mentally, magically and physically exhausted but all I could say was, what a day.

/Scene Break/

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter please join me in my office after breakfast." The Headmistress had spoken. I though that the Head's that ran Hogwarts never changed when it came to Harry Potter. Its raining "Potter see me in my office" the world is ending "Potter see me in my office". I got a chuckle as I though that maybe it was the only name they knew.

Just then the morning post came in with the normal confusion of owls looking to make a delivery. Lora and I never got post as a norm but this morning Hedwig brought the Dailey Profit. Hedwig was looking to snatch some bacon but we took one look at the front page and Lora and I bolted out of the Great Hall. Hedwig could have all of my breakfast.

"What in Merlin's name is going on? Do you remember seeing any of me hurling globes of magic, Lora?"

"Not from where I was sitting dear. This is going to cause…what are people going to think…or better yet do? This makes you look like some kind of God hurling lightning bolts or the next Dark Lord out practicing."

"No dear I believe that's throwing not hurling."

The headlines read, "Merlin's Heir has Arrived".

There standing on the roof's edge was me holding between my raised arms this large globe of magic energy between my hands, looking as if I was going to cast it down upon the unsuspecting. I didn't dare read a word but tore to the next page where I am standing on that same roof with bolts of lightning bolts flashing down from both my hands upon the Deatheaters. This was of course was in a magical moving photograph and in full color. The thing was I didn't do any of that globe tossing.

I turned when I heard Lora giggling. "What?" I grumped. I didn't mean to grump but a grump it was. This sent Lora into a laughing phase only to pause when she added, "Maybe I can rent you out as Electric Boy?" and only laughed harder. I dragged a hysterically laughing Lora to the headmistress' office.

"Mrs. Potter what is so funny? McGonagall asked.

"Do you know where I can get a super hero's cape with a large lightning bolt on it?" She continued her laughing jag. Several in the room snickered which got my attention to a couple of strangers sitting next to some familiar Aurors.

"Mr. Potter you know Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks. This gentleman is Saul Croaker of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry and his assistant." Snape of course was lurking in the shadows. McGonagall continued, "The Aurors have been briefing me over what took place and Saul has a few questions and maybe some answers."

"I think that your attempt on Voldemorts life by bringing in a duplicate was an admiral attempt of ridding this Riddle chap. How did you figure out the probable results?"

My first thought was 'who was the leaky cauldron and let that information loose?' but then I was not about to say... oh, Death and the Fates told me to do this. I didn't want a bed in the long-term ward in St. Mungo, so I ad-libbed. "Well I was told once by some people that for there to be good there must be evil. If so, then each would try and destroy the other. I was also there at the first ritual which I don't think I will forget." I decided that was as far as could go especially since Lora was laughing again.

"Yes we have examined the crater where Voldemort and Riddle finally met, joined or exploded. We are not entirely sure what happened but I have a guess on what you caused and possible why."

"What I would like to know is where you got all that power from Harry. Throwing lighting bolts is not a normal thing people can handle." Kingsley stated.

"I believe I can answer that to some existent but first I should explain the mechanisms we think happened." Croaker continued. "I exist in the Department of Mysteries as magic is just that, a mystery in many areas. Without in-depth analysis and explanation the two soul pieces grabbed onto the magical cores of their opposite yet corresponding souls in the other's body. I believe the souls were ment to be together and tried to do just that using the others magical core. How this was done I cannot explain. The research into combining magical cores is still a study that has failed to be done time after time. I don't even want to think of how magic was going to join the flesh but it tried to combine the souls and the cores. Whether that was successful which caused a rupture of one or both of the two cores can only be guessed at, either way all we found was a crater."

I thought that we were very lucky to be without Hermione in this discussion. I could see the on going discussion, which no one could follow, going into infinity if Hermione was not totally clear on all aspects of everything and beyond. "My only curiosity is there now two wraths running around?"

"That I again cannot answer. Riddle may be dead or in a or multiple wrath forms"...He proceeded to delve into a Hermione based explanation, I was brought back to the conversation when Croaker asked, "You are an Elemental are you not Harry?"

I just nodded.

"So he can throw lighting bolt from his hands? Those pictures are real?" It was a good thing that Tonks was sitting, even so she almost slipped out of the chair.

Croaker was now laughing along with Lora who was now doing it in a quieter way. "No Miss Tonks what you see in the pictures is probable an angle shot by someone more interested in dodging curses that getting a proper angle and lighting. Harry being an elemental would be able to call the lightning and direct it by pointing or directing his hands toward its target but touch it is not possible."

Lora was now cracking up and I almost joined her. I didn't have to call in black clouds to draw in electrical power. There was enough in this room for one or two bolts of lightning without any clouds. I would need the storm clouds for rain and severe winds and to tap great amount of electrical power but…

Snape entered the conversation from his corner, "Are you not going to introduce your assistant Croaker?"

"Oh dear, yes, my apologies. This is Augustus Rookwood my…" The small lightning bolt that I couldn't touch left my hand and hit Rookwood in the chest. That marked paid to the conversation for the moment but I did get a chuckle from their reactions. Tonks fell out of her chair, Lora was laughing harder, Kingsley had drawn his wand and Croaker stood there with his mouth open.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of…"

Actually my next trick was a bit of theatrics as everyone normaly just whipped out their wand to do something and everything. I walked over to Rookwood and manually folded up his sleeve to expose the dark mark. I had heard his name long ago when I still had that stupid scar which was sending me Voldemort's emotions and scenes of torcher.

I would have been happy about that time to go and eat lunch or go flying. There was always the option to play patty-cake with my wife but not this day, I had to continue my life in a less enjoyable way.

"Sweet Merlin" McGonagall swore, the Minister is downstairs demanding entrance."

I must say the people in the room were up to the task with a lie or two on their lips as the Minister entered the room.

"Minister Umbridge what brings you here with two Aurors." Headmistress McGonagall asked.

Umbitch just ignored the question and squeaked at Kingsley and Tonks, "What are you two doing here?"

"We were called to pickup a Deatheater." Tonks replied while Kingsley and Tonks grabbed Rookwood and headed towards the 'floe'.

Umbridge gave a grunt and turned to the Headmistress, "Minerva I am here to appoint a person to the post of DADA professor since your Mr. Riddle has left."

The Headmistress looked shocked and probably stunned at the truth of the statement. The Ministry could pick a professor if she couldn't find one and she indeed had no one to take the post.

"I'm sorry Minister you are a bit late and you are under a misunderstanding. The DADA post has been filled by my husband Lord Potter Black, isn't that right Headmistress?"

"Yes Delores I did the appointment yesterday so your trip has been…"

"He is not qualified to take the post Minerva, he is but a bothersome lying student here in this school."

I was just a bit shocked by what was going on and wanted to throw another lightning bolt or two. By the time I realized what I wanted to do was just an enjoyable fancy they were arguing back and forth. So I decided to…I wasn't sure why but then again why not...Umbitch was never anything but a croaking toad in my view. "Minister Toa…Umbridge why don't you tell me why I am unqualified for the post?"

"You're not of age to take the post."

"Surly you are smart enough to recognize that as LORD Potter Black that I am of age or emancipated. Both makes me an adult and of age."

"You never took your NEWT's last year for DADA and teaching the post requires a passing score you snot."

"I see you keep abreast of what is happening in your Ministry. I completed my NEWT testing in DADA this last summer with an "O", thank you very much. Next reason?"

"You have no experience and are not…" McGonagall tossed the Dailey Profit in Delores' lap and asked, "Know anyone who can take on Voldemort and his Deatheaters and live Delores?"

Umbridge stood up and was determined to have the last word. "Cornelius was right you and Dumbledore were plotting to take over the Ministry. I will have you and you little cat too." She croaked.

Before the Minister could get out the door I said, "Lora put it on my schedule to take the Minister's job and then take over the world."

"Aye, Aye, Lord Electric Boy. Your cape and tights will be ready this evening." Lora giggled.

Umbridge stormed out of the office croaking at her accompanying Aurors.

"Now Mr. Croaker could you answer me a question? What is the globe of magic in the picture and why is it between my hands?"

"Sorry Harry I can only guess. I would think that as an elemental you had been drawing in electricity and whether unintentional or you hadn't quite shut off the drawing in process, You then somehow drew in a bunch of magic from the exploding cores. Since you were unable to draw it into your core it probably just dissipated."

I held out my arm to Lora and we prepared to leave when McGonagall had a few more words. "Your first class will be on January 4th when we get back for Christmas break Professor Potter."

I whispered to Lora, "I thought that was all a joke on Umbridge."

"Don't worry Harry you WILL be a great DADA professor."

All I could say was "Yes Dear."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Give me a break

.

While the Christmas break was celebrated and enjoyed as it should be there were more than enough arguments flying around. I was causing most of them as I just trying to face the truth. First there was the argument that I was really not qualified nor experienced to be a teacher. That of course was a weak argument on my part as they pointed out that I did a great job with the DA. I then tried to drop all my classes since I would not have time to teach and attend classes as a student. I won that to some extent. I had to keep Transfiguration and Charms but the rest I could drop. McGonagall arranged my schedule so I was busy the entire week. My lovely Lora was by my side and a great comfort.

My real argument was that I knew I was not qualified, not only as a teacher but as a fighter going up against Voldemort. My Animagus form was great at running from a fight but offensively it was not much help. All I could do was warble a depressing song at Voldemort? The Dark Lord had years of experience several hundred rituals making him faster, stronger and more spell resistant that I could become in years of rituals if I decided to stoop that low. Voldemort didn't look like a snake to start a new fashion trend. Being a strong wizard and having the Weather element was great but it was not called immediately. By the time I built up an electrical killing charge Voldemort could send twenty killing curses at me. The mini tornadoes were quicker but there still was a delay in which Voldemort could send several dark curses at me. All this assumed that he couldn't defend against anything I might throw at him. In the end Voldemort could leave before I could bring any of my stronger powers into the fight.

One of the Christmas presents for the magical community was Voldemort was being reported as returning? The Egyptian museum was attacked by ten Deatheaters with an uglier Voldemort watching them take some artifacts from the museum.

"What are you doing here in the dark sulking, feeling sorry for yourself again? Lora asked as she plopped her lovely self in my lap.

"I guess so. I wonder sometimes if there is ever going to be an end to all this?"

"Of course there will be an end to Voldemort and we will ride off into the sunset. I can see it now the four of us riding of into the sunset on Buckbeak the Hippogriff."

"Lora you forget my image. We must ride off into the sunset on a Hungarian Horntail."

/Scene Break/

Senior year at Hogwarts brought out some interesting views. The number of students that had finished their NEWTs and returned to mundane life was surprising large. Students who stayed chose the classes that fit into their magical career choices. Additional courses were now available like Magical Law or Social culture and morays. That meant that taking all the basis courses were optional and shrunk all the teachers class sizes. To fully utilize the teachers all four houses were crammed into one big happy seventh year class for each subject. The Slytherin house still couldn't get along with any of the other houses but now all four houses were all in one small class room. With me being their age didn't help maintain order. Liberal application of 'Petrificus Totalus' and detentions with Filch finally established a false sense of order.

With the teaching duties came those little things that no one ever sees or thinks about like patrols. There were Perfects patrolling but there had to be a teacher available for the Perfects to haul would-be rule breakers too, this of course was in the middle of the night. On one such patrol in January Lora and I were strolling around. Dobby was monitoring my office should some Perfect need assistance.

"It's eerily quiet in the Castle." Lora stated. The noise of students usually filled the Castle but now you could hear small animals scurrying along the walls even our foot steps did not disturb the eiree quiet.

"To tell you the truth I could come to like all this peace and quiet. Which reminds me my lovely wife Hogsmeade weekend is due next week and…"

"Diffindo" Echoed around the hallway as I pushed Lora to the floor and tried to erect a shield. Tiger large was already racing down the hall after the assailant who's curse had chipped some of the stone from the wall.

We got up and sprinted down the hall to find one large tiger standing on one of the students. Lora started giggling and I soon had to suppress my laughing. Here was a hundred pound Slytherin trying to squirm out from under a five hundred pound Tiger.

"Lora why don't you pick up his wand while I get Tiger from playing with his dinner." I hardly took a step when a scream echoed up and down the halls of the Castle from the Hufflepuff Perfect who was arriving on the scene. We soon had a crowd on the scene, even the curfue breakers and broomcloset attendees were out and gawking. You just knew who had to be lurking in the area. "Potter what is the meaning of this ridicules circus show, release Mr. Blishwick immediately." Snape would have used his drawn wand if not for a number of wands already pointed in his direction.

"That's Professor Potter Professor Snape and you could say Blishwick is now in the great Dragon Dung pile."

"And why is that Professor Potter?" The headmistress had arrived, her hair let down and dressed in her prudish night-clothes." McGonagall took a step back when she saw the tiger sitting on a student surrounded by Perfects, numerous students and teachers.

"I believe your office would be more appropriate for Mr. Blishwick's explanation for attacking a Professor and his wife."

"Quite so, if you would call off your, err, familiar, Professor Snape will be happy to escort Mr. Blishwick to my office. Perfects get those students names and get them back to their common rooms."

Tiger returned to me and then Snape grabbed Blishwick, we all then followed McGonagall towards her office. They did not see Tiger revert to Tiger small and be picked up by Lora. We arrived at the headmistress' office and took our seats around her desk.

"Now Professor Potter as teacher on duty tonight please explain what you know of…where is that Tiger? You didn't leave him wandering in the Castle did you?"

Lora giggled and answered, "Oh he is resting comfortable and well in hand."

"Meow" (Nosey aren't you?)

"Well I never." McGonagall huffed. She understood a little cat as that was her animagus form.

"I believe that you best call Madam Bones or at least an Auror as Mr. Blishwick will be leaving in their company if he is lucky."

That set off Markbo Blishwick, "The Dark Lord wants you dead along with your blood trader of a wife…" McGonagall gave a quick wave of her wand and silenced him.

"Harry you said if he is lucky, what were you inferring?"

"Unless I am mistaken he is from the line of Jimbo Blishwick nee Black…"

"Oh dear I see what you mean, he may lose his magic for attacking the Head of House Black if you demand it."

"Let's see if he ends up being tried and convicted. If he beats that then I'm sure you will expel him and snap his wand."

Madam Bones arrived with two Aurors, she saw me and asked McGonagall, "What has Potter gotten into this time?"

The story was told and the Aurors carted off Markbo.

"Madam Bones while you're here maybe you could help convince the Headmistress that the upcoming Hogsmeade Village visit by the students should be canceled." I was almost pleading.

Harry as I have explained before the students morale would be crushed if we canceled something that they look forward for. We will have our teachers there as well as the Order."

"I will beef up the Aurors that will be there so I think we have enough protection for the students." Madam Bones was being optimistic in my opinion. Logic and Voldemort were never introduced.

Lora took up the argument so I sat back and watched her. Her silver long hair and soft tanned complexion gave me a comforting feeling as being the luckiest guy in the world. She was supporting me in not having the weekend for the students. Her electric blue eyes flashed in her conviction and support of my thoughts. Her flashing eyes reminded me of how they flashed this morning as I teased her about having really bad breath as a Cockatrice.

"I am afraid that is my final decision on the matter." McGonagall had spoken so it was game set and match.

/Scene Break/

Saturday February the fifteenth will probably go down as the massacre at Hogsmeade Village. To say I was mad as hell would be putting it mildly. They did it just like Dumbledore did and not tell me anything that was going on and set up everyone to get killed. Their plan was simple and they thought they had it all safely covered. The rumor (via Snape) was that Voldemort was still trying to recover by using dark rituals so was on vacation. That was supported by his raid on the Egyptian museum. The also thought that Big Mac would be the one to show and so they made plans for Big Mac's arrival and never told me squat. I could have done nothing about any of this disaster except not go to Hogsmeade myself and not be in the middle of the insanity.

The disaster unfolded in a very logical and military manner. Where the path coming from the Shrieking Shack meets the main street sit three small houses. Behind them was a tent that had been disillusioned and full of men and women ready to fight. Down where the road from the Hogshead meets the main street is a small shop called The Tinkers Shop. Next to it is an alley and then Dervish & Banges. In the alley was another disillusioned tent full of men and women ready to fight. The idea was to hit the bad guys from both ends of the street. On the roof tops up and down the main street Auror waited also disillusioned and ready to curse the bad guys. What eludes me is no one thought that maybe that the students on the street might be in trouble. It started to go wrong three different ways. The first was that Lora and I had just left Honeydukes and was heading towards Zonkos to check out what they had that could be used on a friendly professor, namely Snape. The second thing was the appearance of Big Mac and about ten of his hit men while at the same time ten of Voldemort's Deatheaters appeared at the other end of the street in front of Gladrags.

With Lora, me and an untold number of students in the street both factions open up with curses and fire from Big Mac's machine guns. Simultaneously a horn is blasting loudly up and down the main street. There is no defense and no time to call the weather; the only thing is to run. I transformed into my phoenix and flamed Lora to The Shrieking Shack. The sound of automatic weapons sounded like they were just outside the front door of the shack. Then there was silence, the wailing of the wounded did not reach the shack. It did become heart wrenching as we entered the town. Something else I was not told was the solders in the tents were squibs in Her Majesty's Service and armed with automatic weapons. Big Mac's fired on them and they did what they were trained to do and that was to survive. The resulting crossfire up and down the street resulted in fifty wounded, fourteen dead students also twenty locals were killed. The bad guys lost twenty including Big Mac.

/Scene Break/

It's now June the second and the leaving feast. It was a bad time for all and the excitement of going home was just not there.

"So Harry are we coming back to Hogwarts to teach next year?" Neville asked.

"Yes I told the new Headmaster I would give it a try as long as he didn't keep vital information from us."

"It's a shame they are making McGonagall retire as if it was all her fault." Lora was of two minds over her retirement.

"Yes it is, I am surprised that Umbitch didn't fire Madam Bones over getting the Muggle Prime Minister to provide those troops."

"So since you're the new Professor in Herbology are you planning to bring in deadly plants Hagrid style or a new Herbology 101 with Mimbulus Mimbletonia and Gillyweed for our next tournament?"

"Well I was going to start a Mandrake forest for your next Basilisk adventure."

"Alright Neville I yield and will just eat my salad in peace."

"Gran has me locked in at the estate for the summer, are you going to travel or what?"

"Travel and stay away from chasing the bad guys and girls. I am getting tired of losses and never getting Voldemort. I am just going to live a little and when he finally shows up to end it, I hope to get lucky because I have no idea how to end Voldemort."

"Surly your weather element will…"

"No Neville it's not that simple. I have to call in the weather and while it only takes a minute Voldemort can cast a half-dozen killing curses and 'apperate' away. I am just going to play it by ear and hope to get lucky before he does. Meanwhile I have a girl I love and a family that I want to enjoy"

/Scene Break/

"You have forgotten me again" Hissed Lea as the menagerie was eating at the Leaky Cauldron.

"No we have not forgotten you but as usual we leave you to the end so we can ask you like always, a mouse or a rat?"

Hissing angrily Lea replied, "I want two mice."

I summoned two before she could specify a color or size.

"So Mrs. Potter did you enjoy your travels this year and are you ready to head back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes and No Mr. Potter. Returning is going to bring troubles as usual and I only hope they are small student related problems."

"Come let's get the 'floe' to Kings Cross before we get troubles by missing the train."

"That's another thing, how did you get to be the teacher on the train this year?"

"If I was a mind reader or a seer I could tell you what and why. Just look at the disaster that almost happened this summer."

"Which one there were a few."

"Lora didn't you see in the papers about Hermione and Ron getting married."

"Oh you mean the almost marriage and the Aurors being called in to undo the wedding ceremony?"

"Yes that was a disaster in the making from the very start. They were never compatible and most of the time was spent arguing on the edge of throwing curses at each other."

"Well it might teach Molly that it's the brides wedding and not Molly's to totally arrange."

"Naw, I think it was Ron ordering Hermione to be a stay at home mom and that she couldn't go to Uni."

"Well I'm glad we were not there as with what Hermione did with the orchestra's instruments' after Molly's opening salvo and the food chasing after Ron it must have been a right mess."

"But wouldn't it have been fun to watch food attack Ron and not Ron attacking the food?"

/Scene Break/

The train ride was uneventful as was the carriage ride. The welcoming feast was fairly standard with Flitwick as temporary Headmaster and an Alex MacAndrews as the new transfiguration teacher. Flitwick was going to try and do both headmaster and Charms professor jobs with Professor Sinatra as his assistant.

Things were actually too quiet but Flitwick had made it clear in words and actions that trouble would be severely punished.

November arrived and it was Hogsmeade Village weekend starting in the morning.

"So Lora my love were shall we go? I have no duties this weekend so I am at your disposal."

"Well I am surprised that they are allowing a Hogsmeade weekend after the last disaster."

"It should be safe as they have over a hundred Aurors on duty in the Village for the entire weekend."

"Well that leaves out Diagon Alley. With all their resources in Hogsmeade Diagon Alley will be prime for a Voldemort attack."

"Well let's fake out the whole world and go to Godric's Hollow. I hear they have a quaint pub and a few magical shops. If it's too boring we can hit London and hit the fast food places."

"Actually why don't we do both? Tomorrow Godric's Hollow and Sunday junk food heaven."

/Scene Break/

It is possible that some one overheard us ask what the pub in Godric's Hollow was named or when we called its name and entered the 'floe' we used to leave the Castle, the 'floe' was in the Hospital wing. The meal was great but the reception waiting outside looked like a Deatheater convention. The idiots left me a few minutes and I called in the weather. The town square was full of Deatheaters one second the next my wind tunnel hit. The wind tunnel sucked them up and hurling them hundreds of feet into the air. For awhile it rained Deatheaters in the community of Godric's Hollow. There may have been a few who 'apperated' away but falling would normally caused Splinching. Some may have used their portkeys but portkeys had a factor of the speed you were going when you activated the port-key to the arrival speed. The ground was littered with bodies and body pieces. None were moving.

Lora and I ventured out with other town people to observe, help or just to gawk, we weren't sure but we wondered around. In my looking for any dangers or whatever I fell behind Lora who was now about ten feet ahead of me. Without warning Voldemort appeared about twenty feet in front of Lora shouting "Avada Kedavra". The curse was not aimed at me but at Lora. The Dark Lord was laughing insanely.

Panic almost took total control of me as there was no blocking that curse and Lora was not moving it was as if we were both frozen in time. It's funny how time seems to slow down as your brain speeds up. What could I do? There was only one thing and that was to swallow the killing curse, I had seen Dumbledore's phoenix do that before. Eating that curse would at the best send me into a burning day but maybe Lora could have time to run. As I was transforming I was almost laughing "_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..." _What it should have read was "the power that Harry knows not..." The old fart Dumbledore never said a phoenix had anything other than healing tears and healing Voldemort was not on my mind. I flashed in front of Lora and opened my beak wide to swallow what was probably my last meal. The idea that neither Dumbledore nor Fawkes told me much about being a phoenix made me made mad in the last mille-seconds and I let out a…squawk…or maybe it was only an anguish cry to say I hate you all.

The Screech for a better word left my beak more like a powerful high-pitched sonic wave. The killing curse seemed to melt and Voldemort did just that and then turned into steam and was no more. The derelict house behind Voldemort exploded when the sound hit it. Transforming I grabbed Lora or she grabbed me for a second it was a 'is this real' moment.

Oh we though that it was finally over when more weirdness happened. Suddenly things that looked like dark smoke appeared and circled where Voldemort was last standing. The kept circling until they seem to just evaporate into nothing.

"Lora do you have any idea what just happened or was all this a weird dream?"

"Well if it's a dream there are a few others that are joining in to…" Dozens of town people had seen what had happened and were milling around. Aurors started arriving by the dozens.

"I think you may have set off Mafalda Hopkirk's underage magic monitor" Lora laughed which sounded like the best sound I had ever heard.

That's when the peaceful life I lead came to an abrupt halt. There were so many witnesses that I didn't have to tell my story, twenty different versions leaped out and at an astounding speed crossed the isle.

.

.

(Note: I have this nasty idea for a weird twist. So this is not an Epilogue. I just wondered how much I could or would take before I said "I just don't care". More chapters are following.)

Voldemort left his immortal life and Harry taught DADA for two years at Hogwarts. He was attempting to hide and stay out of all the glory that everyone wanted to heap on him. That of course couldn't last and Harry was elected Minister of Magic. The Ministry had never had a worst time in their history as Harry Potter started cleaning. For thirty years Harry reigned, cleaning out corruption, bribery and nepotism. The average person was happy with Harry but finally let him pop away to his longing for oblivion and retirement.

Harry enjoyed his four-year break but the people revolted. They fired the corrupt Minister and demanded Harry's return. Favors and bribes again disappeared under Harry's leadership. At Eighty-five years of age Harry demanded release and finally quit against stiff opposition to his retirement. This time he disappeared with his wife Lora but around this time it appeared that Harry Potter had a drastic change in thinking. Some said that he went around the bend mentally others said he had just gotten too old. No one could find Harry Potter so the stories raged on as usual.

"Lora my love this is the life. Our children are happy and their children are enjoying our island in the sun." Their grandkids were indeed playing on the beach under their grandparent's watchful eye.

"What are you enjoying you old fart? All you're doing is sitting around doing nothing."

"Ah! That's the point, its quiet while I sit around watching the children. There are no Dark Lords, Ministry problems or teaching duties."

What I really meant is that I am feeling sorry for myself as I watch Cleo wing her way in to make a delivery. Cleo was Hedwig's daughter and a beautiful snowy white owl like her mother. Hedwig succumb to old age like Lea had and I am doing. Tiger disappeared and while everyone had an opinion I thought she had found her pixie mate. Yes I had my children and beautiful wife but look what I never had or got to enjoy. Did I have a child hood of happy memories? Then there were my happy days at Hogwarts from the Stone to the Chamber of Secrets. Fighting year after year with no time for my godfather nor all the time I never got to spend with my friends that were killed. Then the Minister's job and all those long hours, where was my time for me and mine? Always doing what other people wanted or needed of me and my time. The dream of having my childhood sweetheart and I running bare foot down the beach untill we fell laughing into the surf was again interrupted by Cleo's arrival.

Cleo had two letters and the Dailey Profit. I just shook my head at the headlines. The Magical community had a new Dark Lord and the public was screaming for me to return and save the day.

"I am happy my love, just think, you and I and years of quiet, travel and enjoyment. I love you Lora."

At that moment Harry Potter disappeared.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author i.e. J.K. Rawlings, etc. This work is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Not for sale or profit but at least I can give it away.

.

Chapter 26 –I just don't care

.

The rapping on the door sounded familiar from some long ago past time. I opened my eyes and came fully awake in an instant. On the wall I saw the birthday cake I had drawn when I lived in the cupboard under the stairs so many years ago. I automatically reached and found my glasses and my world started to come crashing down. I was back in my ten-year old body with bad eyesight. Bad eyesight that I had corrected during my sixth year at Hogwarts.

Petunia had rapped on the cupboard door as she did every morning to get the lazy shit up and making breakfast. She would be returning in a few minutes for some coffee if the brat, me, knew what was good for him.

Vernon Dursley was heading down the groaning stairs when he heard a yell.

"No…never…not again…SHIT!

Vernon stomped down the stairs at a quicker pace to teach that little cretin some manners. Vernon heard the fount door slamming at # 4 Privet Drive. How dare that little shit leave before making breakfast?

/Scene Break/

Albus Dumbledore sat in his majestic golden chair reviewing his plans for Harry Potter. Albus was a bit over a hundred years old but long ago solved his immortality problem by tying himself to his immortal bird Fawkes. In this time and place Albus Dumbledore had lost a few things like the difference between right and wrong. Albus only had his plans which lead to the greater good regardless how many people died. Harry Potter was going to die towards that Greater Good and all his estates would be turned over to one Albus Dumbledore the great leader of the light. Harry Potters stay with the Dursley's would make him pliable and Albus had a new way for him to die in each year of his up coming schooling. All the paperwork was signed and all the kid had to do was die as that would fulfill the prophesy, and allow the Great Albus Dumbledore to then eliminate that stupid Riddle incompetent. Albus had yet to face the word Horicux in his lemon drop haze.

/Scene Break/

I ran to my special hiding spot in the park where Dudley's gang could never find me. After I caught my breath I started to take inventory of my options. That took two seconds. I was too young to get anything from Gringotts so there was only one other option. I seemed to remember everything from before this insanity which were my abilities and my lost loves. The 'Fates' and them guys must be at it again but why didn't they just bring me to them and tell me what was going on? Next project was trying my magic. I remembered all I had ever learned but when I tried a serious spell I got dizzy…too much for a young body and core to handle especially wand-lessly.

While I was waiting for my core to catch up with my body my mind started grinding out the facts as I saw them. This was going a lot further than just feeling sorry for myself. Eighty-five years of abuse, fighting, fixing everyone's problems and now it appeared they wanted me to start all over again? My wife, kids and grandkids were gone and I wasn't that big a fool to expect them being returned to me. No, my last and only option was to clench my teeth and get to work…bullshit!

This had the smell of let Harry Potter clean up the mess again but where was here? Why did this all seem familiar? Let's see, no one asked me if I wanted to be involved, no one explained squat and making me start up in a preteen body was manipulation to the higher level in my mind. So I am just supposed to do it one more time for god and country…no its time to take a crap on their pristine plans.

/Scene Break/

Mrs. Figg had not seen Harry toiling in the yard in weeks so she had to get closer to #4 Privet Drive to find out if there was a problem. That was her job according to Dumbledore. She had been involved in the first war but now she was supposed to be retired and tending to her cats not tending to the mess that was in #4 Privet Drive which of course Dumbledore wanted nothing to do with.

"Petunia dear could I impose on you? My phone is on the fritz and I need to make a doctor's appointment."

"Oh, yes come in." Petunia was none to happy with the old busybody.

"How are you children doing my dear?"

"Dudley is just a darling, the school is very happy with his progress."

"And how is the other lad? Harold isn't it?"

"Harold isn't here any more; some relative picked him up a few weeks ago."

Minutes later the 'floe' of Albus Dumbledore sprang to life. "Albus you have a problem, Harry is missing."

Within minutes a man hunt was in progress to find Harry Potter.

/Scene Break/

I slowly worked my way to where I wanted to go. A simple 'accio' and I snitched the pound tip off the restaurants table. A simple duplicating spell and I had a couple of quid. That would take care of my immediate food problems. I noticed that my wand-less magic was not so draining the more I used it, so I kept doing spells that I could without exhausting myself. Traveling was slow but I was determined, no, I was not going to relive my pathetic life once again, I would die first.

I was now able to cast a Disillusionment Charm on myself. The muggles didn't notice the shimmer when I move through the airport and hid on a plane. The status board said New York, USA. A quick change of planes and I was in Sacramento California.

My excuse to myself was that it was a long trip and I was tired and slow-witted. My dress was not normal for the area and stupid me lost the minute I opened my mouth. The police officer asked where my parents were. I just said in my English accent, at the hotel and I was just looking around. I got to look around the squad car and then the police station before I got delivered to the orphanage. I actually thought that this was sort of funny, am I Tom Riddle number two in the making? I also asked myself, "Now what?"

/Scene Break/

Dumbledore made a mistake by taking Kingsley and Tonks with him as he barged into the Dursley's residence.

"Get out of my house you Freaks!"

"Where is Harry Potter Mr. Dursley."

"One of your kind picked him up, said she was a relative. Now get out!"

Dumbledore was ready to do a mind rape but couldn't, not with Aurors present. There was always later after his minions were dispatched in the right direction. Kingsley picked up the phone and about a half hour later an unmarked car pulled up. The Chief Superintendent accompanied by a Constable entered the house. Vernon was his polite self and automatically assumed that the new arrivals were Freaks, squibs would be more descriptive. Kinsley had rules he had to follow so he called in the muggle police who knew about magic.

"Mr Dursley you wanted the police called and we are now here to ask, 'Where is Harry Potter?'.

Vernon's reply of "Freaks" and his fat fist to the Police Constable face was followed by a stunner from Kingsley thus quieting the inquiries, Vernon Dudley was quietly lying on the floor.

Things rapidly slid through Dumbledore's manipulative fingers. The police officer called for a transport wagon for Vernon while the Chief Superintendent started nosing around. "Mrs Dursley let me see the missing boy's room." Woops. The cupboard under the stairs with locks on the door brought more officers from welfare to forensics.

Dumbledore left with drooping shoulders. There was no way that Harry could be returned here if he was still alive. They found blood in Harry's cupboard and drugs in Dudley's room. The Dursley family was led out in handcuffs in front of the entire nosey neighborhood. Dumbledore suddenly smiled and 'apperated' to Hogwarts to check on his silver instruments, if he was lucky Gringotts would be turning over the Potter vaults that afternoon. As in the normal life of Harry's Potter this was information Harry never received on which to base a rational decision in the future.

/Scene Break/

At least the orphanage provides better cloths than I had arrived in but they made me go to school which was way too boring. The food was there but not like at Hogwarts but I wasn't starving. In the last year at the orphanage my magic was way stronger but full of disappointments. I had tried to transform into my animagus form…no luck. I was able to 'apperate' without draining my core so I was not restricted to the orphanage. 'Apperating' I think was my big mistake in trying to hide.

Saturday arrived and now that I was eleven I needed to get to Gringotts. With some cash I could disappear in style. I 'apperated' to Los Angles to where I thought there was a magical alley. There was a magical alley and a Gringotts but there also was a gaggle of Dumbledore's stooges waiting for me as I left the Bank. I made a run from them but I didn't make it to an 'apperation' point. Tonks and Kingsley had me frozen and by the arms with Madeye huffing and puffing to catch up to us.

"Nice try me buck'o. Its magical suppression cuffs for you and a long trip back to see Dumbledore." At least once the suppression cuffs were on they unfroze me and took their grubby hands off of me.

"Damn I hate international port-keys." Tonks added. As she applied a notice-me-not charm on the four of us.

"Dumbledore had the ICW to insure the Ministry here would get us out immediately." Kingsley stated as he gave me a nudge to keep walking out of the magical alley and into the muggle part of town.

Tonks and Kingsley walked on either side of me with Madeye right behind. We left the alley but we had to wait as there was a light rail train barreling down the tracks in the middle of the crowded walking plaza. We stopped so it could speed by and my mind wandered as I thought, back to Privet Drive, Dumbledore's manipulation, Snape, Voldemort, and my life to live all over again. Vernon would be sure to beat the crap out of me the minute these idiots turned their backs on Privet Drive or I would use magic and kill the whale.

"I smiled and said aloud, "I've had enough!" and I jumped in front of the train.

/Scene Break/

I woke up in my cupboard under the stairs looking at the wall. I froze as the wall did not have my hand drawn birthday cake on it. Wait didn't I just step in front of a speeding train? The door to my little room is ripped open with Vernon screaming obscenities. He drags me out and starts beating and kicking me. No…No more! "Crucio" I scream and then Vernon's screaming seeps into my consciousness and I smiled.

For someplace that is supposed to protect me from hostile people Dumbledore's wards aren't worth a farthing. Dumbledore and a dozen Aurors arrive, probably because the unforgivable curse registered at the Ministry. I greet them with several nasty curses.

"Harry it's us calm down." Dumbledore yells, like I am supposed to know who he is? At this time in my current life I had never met the bum.

"No I won't!" I yell as I wand-lessly send a 'crucio' at Dumbledore. The Aurors I was giving stunners as they were only following the law. The rest of the jerks were getting blasting curses as my curses are now getting progressively more deadly. Initial they are off balance but soon start throwing their own dangerous curses, survival is a nasty instinct. I shield most of the spells and curses but then I see the cutting curse heading at me, I drop my shield and step into it and the blackness of nonexistence takes me.

/Scene Break/

Its evening and I am sitting in my preteen body by a pool that is surrounded by a high fence. The gate is locked of course. I almost chuckle thinking that whoever is doing this to me is persistent. Then anger flares as I think of the pain I get by dying and still they won't let me move on to my great adventure and my parents. I head for the back door expecting Dumbledore or Madeye to answer my knock. I have no idea who is playing with me or what they want to accomplish but I'm not going to play. They can either leave me alone or leave me dead, I just don't care. To my surprise Hermione Granger answers the door followed by her parents.

"How did you get into our backyard?" Dan Granger demanded.

Interesting I thought, as no one recognizes me. "I was trying to escape from my Uncle. I think he will kill me this time so I ran and accidentally fell into your yard."

"Your exaggerating I'm sure, so what's his name and phone number?" Dan demanded.

I lifted my shirt to show my back full of scars which caused Hermione and Emma to gasp. The time meddlers have dumped me here and I am sure that what is coming has been prearranged so I will just follow along till I can show them I am not going to play their games. Dan did phone but he phoned the police and not Vernon. Somehow I got lucky (yea right, manipulation on a cosmic level) Dan had a friend in the local police constabulary. Dan got the information about Vernon being arrested without saying he had me at his house. Before Dan could do anything else I requested a private talk with him.

"Mr. Granger please do not take this any further. This Uncle of mine has people in high places and he will get out of this mess like it never happened. That same person will insure that I will be returned to my Uncle regardless how he has to do it. He has plans for me later which will be detrimental to my heath. My birthday is in a couple of weeks and I then can get access to my trust money. I plan on hiding out till then, grab the money and head out of country." Hermione did not recognize me so school had not started.

"You're too young to be trying all that, by the way what is your name I didn't get it from my friend and you haven't said anything."

I had been twisting the truth in my explanation so I just twisted it some more, "Jerry James Jones and I like to be called James." I was planning to make a run for it as soon as they turned their backs. (A white lie or two couldn't hurt, right?)

The next thing I know is I am a house guest at dinner after being assigned a room. Why not I thought, they are nice people and Hermione use to be a friend in another life or not.

"So Hermione what is your favorite book?" That I knew would start her off. Her mother must have thought so too as she tried to hide a snicker.

/Scene Break/

Well the one night turned into a pleasurable turn of events and the beginning of a strong friendship with Hermione. I also got along extremely well with her parents. So far my time manipulators were doing well towards my new life. I was surprised to be asked to be a permanent guest at the Granger's home. It seemed that Hermione had no friends other than books and my present was beneficial in their opinion. I knew that Dan and Emma were up to something but I figured I could pull a disappearing act when needed. I hoped they were trying to get foster parent status for me and not an orphanage.

/Scene Break/

How can I blame old age for forgetting when I am in an eleven year old body? It was Saturday morning and I just happened to look out of the second floor window and I saw trouble striding up the walk. Striding up the walk was Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger, might I come in as I need to talk with you about your daughter."

I hid upstairs while McGonagall did her, "You're a witch" talk and proved it by turning into a cat.

"I will be returning tomorrow to escort you to Diagon Alley to obtain your necessary supplies." McGonagall stated as she left the house.

Hermione was bouncing around like Dobby which brought back a lot of memories one tends to forget and some you wished you could forget. Hermione bounced into the kitchen leaving both Grangers and I alone for a moment.

"I need to talk with you two privately when bouncing girl in not around, it's important." I just got nods and I let Hermione bend my ear with questions about what I knew about witches and what she had read about witches. I did get a stare from her parents when I joked. "Well as a witch you must ride a broom, have a number nine cauldron, get a cat familiar and have a wand choose you. I would pass on the wart on the nose if I was you."

I made myself scarce Sunday morning for the Granger's departure with Professor McGonagall to Diagon Alley.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 –Did you know?

.

Monday arrived and Hermione departed for her regular school. I had talked the Grangers into delaying my going to school so Vernon or anybody else's crowd didn't get hold of me.

"Harry we are going to delay going to the office today as you said you had something private you wanted to talk about."

I tried to swallow the frog that was currently blocking my breathing. "We best have a seat in the living room before you guys toss me out as a lunatic but there are a couple of things you need to know."

"I am not trying to tell you…Hermione will…damn this is difficult. Look Hermione will grow to hate you if you stop her from going to Hogwarts. However there are a few things that you have to know but before I tell you… I have to explain about me and that is going to be a bit unbelievable.

"I am not Jerry James Jones and I am not from this time and when. Someone has been playing with me recently and sending me to what I think is different dimensions but you all seem to have the same time line. That means certain things are going to happen. I will not participate in them anymore but Hermione must not do certain things."

"Have you been having bad dream dear?" Emma of course didn't believe me.

The living room lit up from the flash of an arriving Phoenix.

"Hi Fawkes, has the old man sent you to take me back?" Fawkes just shook his head.

"So you just stopped by to say hello?" Fawkes gave a warble and nodded his head.

"You know you're a sly old bird." Fawkes squawked in irritation.

"Ok, you're a sly young bird." Fawkes gave a melodic warble and hopped on my knee for a petting.

"What in the hell is that?" Dan exclaimed.

This is a Phoenix which is a very intelligent and magical bird, very rare to see one." Fawkes appeared to like the intelligent part and gave another warble.

"By the way Fawkes why didn't you tell me that your screach is deadly?" Fawkes looked to be lowing his head in shame but surprised me by bitting me and then droppin a tear in the bleeding wound. Fawkes then flamed away.

I shook my head and said, "I think we had best continue our conversation as I have no idea what that was about."

"You are crazy if you think you know Hermione better than us, she will obey us and if we say she doesn't go she will not go to Hogwarts." Dan growled.

"Oh she will obey but in the end she will hate you. I have known Hermione for many years." I stopped there as I didn't think my saying I knew there daughter for seventy some odd years would help what I needed to say.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Do you want my name or all the titles that people have given me?"

"Your name will do." Emma looked confused.

"Harry James Potter."

"Oh my god, Hermione bought a book about you in that alley." Emma gasped.

"They are trash fiction although I am the only one to live from the killing curse."

"Look Hermione will live for many decades but she is going to run into a few problems and one such problem is going to happen on Halloween coming. Hogwarts rules state that you can get her out of school for family emergencies. Just owl McGonagall and meet Hermione at the Leakey Cauldron the night before Halloween. Don't take no or any fast talking from Dumbledore. Your family emergency is none of their business."

"What's going to happen?" Dan asked.

"A stupid red-head is going to insult her and she is going to go to the girl's bathroom to cry. I am not going to be there this time to rescue her from the Troll."

"What the hell is a Troll? Dan growled.

"It's about twelve feet of dumb muscles, with a hide of a tank, swinging a telephone pole as a club."

"She is not going!" Emma declared.

"Your funeral as she has read half of those books you picked up yesterday. Knowing there is all that new knowledge to learn you are going to stop her? Right, good luck winning that argument and you will be sorry in the long run if you win."

I stayed in my room, thankful I was not kicked out of the house and I was excused from the yelling match going on down stairs.

/Scene Break/

Hermione won and left on September 1st. I was going to go to Gringotts on my birthday but thought better of it as there may have been people waiting there that I didn't want to meet.

A week after Hermione went to Hogwarts Dan took the day off and drove me to Diagon Alley. His accompanying me stopped some people looking to closely at me; they were definitely looking for someone. My ball cap was hiding my scar but Emma dyed my hair blond just for additional cover.

"Yes would it be possible to see Master Lockjaw today?" I asked the teller.

"What would you want with Lockjaw?"

"Why a financial transactions for our mutual benefit of course." I grinned showing as many teeth as I could. The teeth was a Goblin insult. Ask an inappropriate question and you get a nasty reply I always say.

"Master LockJaw I'm Harry James Potter and we have some business we need to transact."

"Very interesting you're showing here at Gringotts when half the magical world is looking for you."

"My motto is keep them guessing but since time is money I need to get emancipated and drain my trust vault of Galleons and convert them to pounds. Then I need you to sue Hogwarts for the return of my tuition for this year as I am not going to be there."

"An interesting set of goals. How are you planning to convince the Ministry that you should be an adult?"

I pulled a few memories of my being beaten by Vernon. I directed Lockjaw to pull the muggle police report of his arrest and to take a thousand Galleons for his assistance. I also pulled a memory of Dumbledore directing me to return to the Dursleys. I didn't mention that this conversation would not take place for another year. That should take care of my muggle and magical guardians.

"Oh and let's make everyone happy by my requesting you as my steward until I reach the age of majority. I don't think they passed a law restricting a Goblin if I request it, at least not yet."

"Very good, very good indeed. You are aware we have subsidiary muggle banks with credit card for you use free of Ministry entanglements?"

Now I just have to make it till seventeen to get to my family vault.

/Scene Break/

I was busy that day as I bought Hedwig and left a note for Rita Skeeter. I had Dan enroll me in a Karate class as well as a fencing school. Emma took an extended lunch to make sure my muggle clothes buying was not all jeans and T-shirts and I still had time to make my laser eye surgery that afternoon.

It wasn't long before I realized that the Grangers were happy I was there as they missed Hermione who was sending letters of joy from Hogwarts. I wanted to take my NEWT testing at the Ministry but couldn't figure how to do that and not have Dumbledore down my neck. I did many trips to Diagon alley to get advanced books on shields, curses and spells. Then there were my Karate and fencing lessons. I was in one Karate lesson when one of the other students started talking about his fun on the pistol range. I now had another set of classes to attend.

I was in one day to the Eeylops Owl Emporium to pick up some owl treats for Hedwig when I did a little browsing of animals and supplies. The hissing from the snake section was a jumble of words and sentences as they all were talking at the same time. That hissing stopped when I lifted the screen mess on one tank that had a colorful snake.

"Ssshe'sssss wantss to diessss playing with Mel." Some snake hisses so I hissed back.

"So Mel is poisonous?"

"Likesss the worstsss of usss allsss." (This is the last of the ssss's)

"So Mel what is your story?" I had lifted the mesh cover as Mel was hunkered down under a mass of leaves and could only partially be seen and I wanted a better look.

"I hate this place, it's so cold, I want my sunny Florida back, or a warm pocket."

"So if I pick you up you will bite me?"

"I am a non aggressive snake but threaten me and I will kill you dead."

"Poisonous are you?

"Red and yellow kill a fellow; red on black friend of black."

The shopkeeper filled me in on Mel and how deadly a corral snake is and Mel was indeed red and yellow and if he broke your skin you were dead. Mel however was not a fang attacking variety and if left alone he preferred to run. Mel and I came to an agreement that he would not bite me if I provided a warm pocket. Mel preferred to hide under leaves or under the earth and was not a man about town type. Hedwig was not thrilled at our new friend but adjusted to his company as did Mel.

Now during all this time I realized that as an eleven year old I was happy. The Grangers were almost like my parents but not bossy and definitely not like the Dursleys. Of course Emma was sneaky in many areas. I figured out that she was nudging me towards long blond hair and nice clothes. Always a nice word on how the clothes matched my eyes and the hair was gorgeous. The hair soon was being tied back into a pony tail. All I needed was the dragon ear-ring like Bill Weasley. At least my scar was fading; I guess I had died a time or two to many.

/Scene Break/

The day before Halloween Dan brought a fuming Hermione into the house. She was upset that she was upset. A family emergency scared her and when she found out it was to take her out of school Hermione started fuming. The four of us headed to the living room for Hermione to explode.

"Hermione it's entirely my entire fault. Now let me see if I can recap what's going on in the world or Dumbledork…"

"That's Professor Dumbledore, Mr. James Jones."

"As I was saying, Dumbledork started the year off by telling a bunch of students not to go to the third floor unless they wanted to die a horrible death. You have a smelly turban wearing incompetent in DADA. Oh! Have you found out about Fluffy or the stone yet?"

"And how do you know what's happening in Hogwarts? Your no wizard or you would be in Hogwarts. How dare you all take me out of Hogwarts, the Halloween feast is supposed to be fantastic?"

"Pumpkin I wouldn't count on James not being a wizard." Emma ventured into the stormy waters.

"Of course he isn't he must go to school at least until he passes his OWLs." Hermione stated this thus ending the discussion.

"I believe you will be getting most of your answers tomorrow in the Dailey Profit."

"What have they got to do with all this?" Hermione huffed.

"Not telling, see it tomorrow in the headlines." I smiled knowing she would stomp off in a huff as she had passed her foot tapping stage minutes ago. The note to Rita Skeeter would have her there if I guessed correctly.

Hermione was not being told that I was Harry Potter because of Snape and Dumbledore's mind reading tendencies.

The next morning Hedwig dive bombed Hermione at the kitchen table with the Dailey Profit. Everyone was watching her to see her reaction.

"Oh my god, how can they say that about him?

The headline read "Dumbledore incompetent or senile, students endangered"

They started off by describing the Troll that had smashed up the girl's bathroom. Then they went into Quirrel, the DADA teacher, being possessed by some unknown entity. On page two was a picture of a Cerberus which is a three-headed dog. The paper went on to speculate what the dog was guarding.

"Oh my they actually got a picture of Fluffy." I couldn't keep a straight face.

"How did you know its name, you said that name last night." Hermione demanded.

"Fluffy is a pet that Hagrid has and its one of a few traps on the third floor. Fluffy is guarding the Philosopher's Stone. Dumbledork is hiding the stone as a trap for Voldemort wrath who is hiding under Quirrel's turban. Moldeshorts want the stone to get his body back and Dumbldork is doing all this as a trap. The question is if the trap was for Harry Potter or Voldedork since Potter did a runner…"

"How do you know all this?" Hermione demanded.

"I must be a seer like Sybill Patricia Trelowney."

"She's a fraud!"

"What would you have done if Ronald Weasley had said in public that you are a know-it-all and that's why you have no friends?" Hermione just stood there with her mouth open.

I never should have said the name Potter because about then the brightest witch of her age suddenly recognized something staring her in the face. I saw her eyes flash to my forehead; she raised her arm to point, said "you" and fainted.

Her recognizing me was something I was sure to happen but I had hoped it to happen a lot later. Hogwarts rumor mill must have been alive with stories of the missing Boy-who-lived. It took both me and her father to stop her from running to the Headmaster.

Her father's threat of removing her from Hogwarts was the deciding factor in her not telling Dumbledore.

/Scene Break/

On one of my excursions out and about I hire a muggle legal firm. They were to tell the Grangers that there was a will and contained therein was a set aside trust to support Harry Potter. So while they never wanted anything from me I still got to give them something one way or another.

On another trip I dropped a note to Skeeter about Sirius Black never getting a trial. I also included that Pettigrew was still alive and hiding as a Rat Animagus. I didn't think it would do any good but it might lay the ground work for later actions.

/Scene Break/

I was getting cocky and I knew it but it was fun. With all the classes to keep me busy during the day and a family at night I just was enjoying life. Well most of the time. I did join the gun club or maybe that is a prohibited term. Loaning your gun is technically against the law and is prohibited. So you must own one yourself. If it's to short it's prohibited, if it's anything it's prohibited. To get the FAC (Fire arm certificate) the police must be satisfied that a person has "good reason" to own each firearm, and that they can be trusted with it "without danger to the public safety or to the peace". Under Home Office guidelines, firearms certificates are only issued if a person has legitimate sporting, collecting, or work-related reasons for ownership. Self defense has not been considered a valid reason. The current licensing procedure involves: positive verification of identity, two referees of verifiable good character who have known the applicant for at least two years (and who may themselves be interviewed and/or investigated as part of the certification), approval of the application by the applicant's own family doctor, an inspection of the premises and cabinet where firearms will be kept and a face-to-face interview by a Firearms Enquiry Officer (FEO). Only when all these stages have been satisfactorily completed was a 5 year license issued, maybe. So after a couple of 'Obliviate' and a number of memory charms I had a 22 cal pistol. The license is only to own the stupid thing, not carry it.

The karate is of course a discipline so I have to exercise. The gym was the last straw as they asked me to show ID and register. While the ID was not mandatory it seemed I was in need of some. Since I didn't want a driver's license I applied for a passport. Again a couple waves of my hand the red tape was cut and I had a passport in the name of Jerry James Jones.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Fun in the sun

.

Every time I turned around there was the government to wade through. In my original life I never got my GCSE or Highers'. Wading through the government red tap to test out was a lesson in itself. I was now in my first year of Business and Management course at UNI.

"Dan I was wondering what we have planned for the summer break."

"Emma and I thought that a trip to France and some sight seeing."

"I was wondering if it's possible to schedule some plastic surgery for me during that vacation time."

"Want that stupid scar of yours removed?"

"Yes it shouldn't take any real time out of our vacation. If I do it here the bad guys may find out and be beating on our front door."

"I'll contact some professional contacts I have over there and do what I can. Oh, speaking of heads. Hermione just sent a letter and your information about 'Legilimens and Occlumency' has helped. Hermione and I are just a little upset that Professors there are trying to read minds. Some jerk named Snaps tried it in one of her classes."

"Dan just let her know that she has to keep practicing because that was probably just a passing probe by Snape."

/Scene Break/

Vacation time arrived and my happy life was leaped upon by Hermione. While we got along fantastically as siblings that time was restricted by Hermione's and my schedules in schooling. Hermione spent most of her time at Hogwarts but while she was home I was either in Uni, Karata or fencing training. Then there was her tendency to stick her nose in a book most of the night.

Emma had won the battle of the hair; my hair was now permanently blond, long and tied in a ponytail. She just adored the dragon earring on my left ear.

"Harry have you a couple of minutes?" Hermione had the look of her not having information that she deserved.

"Sure Hermione, what can I do for you?"

"No one really knows anything but they are still looking for you. What is bothering me is why you are so important nobody will tell me anything."

"Years before I was born Sybill Trelawney made a prophesy…"

"That fraud?"

"Yes Hermione that fraud. Now the prophesy could have been me or Neville but Voldemort…it's only a name Hermione…chose me because Snape told him part of the prophesy that Snape had heard. Dumbledore heard the whole thing. Snape was being a faithful Deatheater…"

"What!"

"Yes Snape the Deatheater told Voldemort what he heard. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore believe the prophesy so they in their own way want to kill me…"

"You can't be serious, Dumbledore wants to kill you?"

"Dumbledore wants me under his thumb and looking up to him as a God so I will walk willingly to my death. That much I have figured out all the special events each year could be a way of getting me kill before Voldemort has his turn."

"This is crazy, what does this prophesy say?"

"Sorry Hermione if you knew it there are a few people who would kill you for that information. Oh, one other thing Hermione. If this gets out I promise you that I will do a swan dive off the Astronomy tower. I will not live that life they want me too. "

/Scene Break/

We flew into France rented a car and zigzagged around. Paris was a must then to Lyon (Rhone) where the scar took permanent vacation from my forehead. Bordeaux started some of the notorious Harry Potter troubles.

Old towns are quaint nice to view and get old quick. We did the museums and sights that you just have to see but in the end we headed towards the farm land and a more rustic day. What part of what town it belonged to I don't know but the place had shops and bars and those quaint tables out front where you could sip you coffee or beir.

Hermione of course wanted to find a book store or library while her parents were knickknack shopping. Stupidly I decided a walk around town would get the kinks out from ridding in a car. It was a nice walk but even though I will be sixteen shortly a candy shop looked enticing.

The shop was not like Honeydukes and crowded. There was a sales lady and two female customers. The shop looked to be pushing a hundred years old in that comfortable feeling that had not yet been lost to modern customs. I was in trouble the moment I walked trough the door. I had the feeling that I should impress the young ladies with…dam their Veela and I recognized them, Fleur and Gabriella Delacour. Fleur had turned to look who entered but just turned away with her nose in the air. As I shook off the allure Gabriella did something strange.

Note: I am not going to try to write a French dialect English. Just pretend the English is spoken in broken English.

Hi I'm Gabi and who might you be?" Gabi looked to be about twelve years old but I knew about how Veela aged.

"Gabi!" shouted Fleur "That's not proper."

"Gabi, I am Jerry James Jones and I like to be called James.

"Well James how would you like to buy me and my sister some Café Noisette (coffee with whipped cream) so you and I can get to know each other." Fleur let loose with a barrage of French about that time.

"No! James may be the one!" Gabi said and Fleur almost lost her footing and had to hold onto the counter.

"Gabi why don't you help me select some nice chocolates for my family and of course whatever you two lovely ladies would enjoy." I may have been a klutz when I was young but I did get to live to eighty-five with a female not to learn a few things.

I was lead to a café with little tables outside. Gabi was having a ball and ordered for us all while Fleur looked like someone had just told her that her familiar had died.

"James there you are." Hermione had arrived. "I can't leave you alone for a minute, and who are these girls my dear brother."

"Gabi's face was falling until Hermione had said the word brother but now she was bubbly again."

We no sooner ordered something for Hermione when Dan and Emma arrived. Another order was given and when everyone had their drinks, that's when Fleur opened her mouth and everyone except Gabi was having trouble keeping their falling jaws off their chests.

"You English are always make the troubles. If Gabi is right you James are going to make everyone's life upset. You must come to the chateau and mama and papa will have to sort this out. Mon dieu what a mess and just before the tournament."

That word tournament set bell ringing in my head but we were interrupted before I could ask anything.

"You two Veela sluts come with me." I'll be dam but Christmas had come early this year. The jerk was in Deatheater robes and a white mask but this was like a comical stage play like Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. However this jerk was Lucius Malfoy by the sound of his voice and the two thugs on either side of him had to be Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. Again wandless magic was a rare occurrence in the magical world and not exspected but I grinned to myself as you pick up a few things living to eighty-five.

They were not expecting trouble from kids and Lucius had his wand on the older Veela. I just raised my hands as if saying I surrender and shot two blasting curses at the jerks, one from each hand. I 'apperated' off to the right so as to draw the curses away from my family and really started to unload stunners at the three who were picking themselves up off the ground twenty feet away. The stunners connected and they fell in a unsightly heap. I still had not gotten a wand as I was afraid Olivander would recognize me and that meant Dumbledore.

I summoned their wands and grabbed a free chair and sat next to Gabi. I then summoned another chair and propped my feet on it as the next things should be enjoyable. I didn't think the French would be much different than the English Ministry and I was right. Six Magical police arrived with wands drawn and a few minutes later another man arrived.

"Pappa!" Yelled Gabi as she jumped up and raced into a hug with the last man that had arrived. It is always my luck; he turned out to be the head of the French DMLE.

Statements were taken and the three Deatheaters were taken away. I saw Fleur having a serious discussion her father and his subsequent look at me. I had nothing to do so my mind started to wander.

I have one bright spot and one sorrow during with my time here in this dimension.

The bright spot was saving Ginny Weasley from the diary.

FlashBack:

I was so tempted to end both Malfoy's lives at the beginning of Hermione's second year and after today I am sorry that I didn't. Lucius slipped Tom Riddles diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron. I was there and wanted to end their pathetic lives but...I had messed with the time line and there was just a chance, small as it was, that one or both was not bad or had something good to contribute in the future. Someone was playing with my life but I would not play god with someone else's.

It was simple when Mr. Weasley and Lucius got into it and Hagrid dragged them out of the book store. A simple 'accio' and the diary started its trip to Irlam. All the fabulous knowledge said that the only way to kill a Horcux was Basilisk venom or Fiendfyre, yea right. I hope Tom Riddles diary and his Horcrux are not affected by the Lancashire Steel coke ovens as he will then get to roast in the 1000° to 2,000°C hell for a very long time.

End FlashBack:

My sorrow was even more heart breaking as I got no time with my Godfather. As best as the tale goes Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban and got caught by Dumbledore at Hogwarts while trying to kill Ron Weasley. I tried to locate Sirius as soon as I saw his police lookout on TV but we never crossed paths.

Hermione was relating how Draco was an ass as I had remembered him so when the Gringott's owl arrived I was in no mood to be forgiving with Dumbledore or the Malfoys. Sirius Black's will reading was the next Friday and I was invited.

FlashBack:

"Lockjaw how's the gold flowing?" I had arrived the day before the will reading and needed some pranking to be done Goblin style.

"It flows well, what brings you here with that grin on your face? If I didn't know better I would suspect a victim is about to be trust up and put on the spit."

"I was hoping that I could arrive early to the will reading and leave via your secure 'floe'. I have no wish to be kidnapped coming in or out of Gringotts."

"That can be arranged or a portkey provided. Your arrival time we sent you was to give us an hour to discuss some oddities in Lord Black's will but since you are here we can discuss them now if you have the time."

"Oh I have the time and there are a couple of things that I would like you to arrange. Your normal fee is acceptable."

I was so happy when I left Gringotts that day I was doing a Lovegood skip. All I had to do was sign some papers as the new Lord Black. Sirius had done the restoring of the Tonk's to the Black fold and dissolved the Marriage of Narcissus and the recalling of the dowry. That is how I got Dobby as my house elf he was the property of the Malfoy's.

Friday came and Emma did some muggle makeup and I did a little hair coloring charm, glamored my nose and ears and I was off. I had black hair and Emma made my long gone scar quite vibrant with make-up. Lockjaw was a jewel as he had guards around the room to do head knocking and restraint. His warriors got a work out that day from Draco exploding over not being named Lord Black to Dumbledore manipulations in an attempt of gaining control of Harry Potter. In the end Minister Fudge lay out cold on the floor and Dumbledore was against the wall with the swords at his neck. Draco had been dragged out earlier.

Rita Skeeter's interview with me again caused trouble but nothing compared to Hermione's return over Christmas to find I owned a house elf and that there were hundreds of elves at Hogwarts.

The Dailey Profit's interview with the Harry Potter reported Potter asking why Sirius Black his godfather was sitting in Azkaban for twelve years awaiting a trial. How if Black had violated his godfather oath that he still lived. Also Potter asked how Black died in the custody of Albus Dumbledore. The best was the quote from Lord Potter Black… "How could Fudge not realize that Voldemort was back? Any moron could figure that out"

End FlashBack:


End file.
